The Grant Sex Tape
by OohSheSoScandalous
Summary: Welcome into the lives of Olivia Pope Grant and Fitzgerald Grant. Their lives started crazy with a sex tape scandal, and will continue to go crazy as they are embarking on their new reality show, they are also expecting a child, What a busy couple! Even more trouble heads their way after the reality show stops. However, the love they have for one another is explicably undeniable!
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz, please don't go," Olivia whined as her sexy husband was in their huge walk in closet, packing, and looking around constantly trying to make sure he didn't forget anything as he gathered his suitcase. Something as simple as navy blue pajama pants and a tight fitting grey shirt that accentuated his biceps made Olivia lose her mind. The room itself was pretty dark except the closet light being on and the moon's brightness that cascaded on the oversized window's blinds of their bedroom. Finally, Fitz ended the packing with a long familiar sounding zip as he put the suitcase near the bedroom door so he can pick it up on his way out in the morning. He flashed his wife a lazy crooked smile as he turned off the closet light and walked over to join her in their king-sized bed.

"Liv, we talked about this, I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to, but this meeting is very important."

He grabbed her right hand and kissed her on her ring finger that held the 6-month old large rock of a diamond, which even in the dark, still glistened. Even though his presidential term ended a little less than a year before, he was still a busy man. Being a senator of New York was no simple task. Did he miss being in the oval office defending his country and in the midst of it all banging Liv's guts out all over the White House ducking and dodging his then wife- Mellie?- sure he did, but he wouldn't change it for the world to be at home with his wife as often as possible.

Olivia sighs, "I know I know it's just-"

Fitz took it upon himself to hush her while leaning in giving her a passionate kiss. He was in no mood to argue with her, he was going and that's that. Olivia knew what he was doing but made no effort to stop him. Their tongues intertwining as low moans escaped from Olivia's soft and hungry mouth as their breathing patterns fastened. While not breaking their heated kiss, Fitz put his left hand around her waist and the other on the bed as he shifted his weight back on Olivia to make her fall back so he could be on top. Olivia put her hands on his chest to stop him in his tracks. As they broke their kiss a slight confusion took over Fitz's face.

"Liv?" Fitz wondered if she was okay.

"Wait right here, I'll be back." Olivia answered as she quickly left the room and headed downstairs.

Fitz irritated knocked the fluffy pillows off the bed unto the ground, he was in no mood for his wife's sexual antics – although he loved them very much he just wanted to make sweet love to his beautiful wife before he left. Glancing at the clock that displayed in red numbers 11:36 pm, he was growing impatient as he heard fiddling down stairs.

"Olivia, this erection isn't going to take care of itself!" His deep voice yelled downstairs, Olivia's footsteps became audible as she soon appeared in the room.

Fitz tried to stifle his laugh to show her just how irritated he was but he couldn't help himself.

"What the hell is the purpose of the video camera tripod doing in here?" Fitz asked in between laughs, Olivia ignoring him, again disappeared in the closet turning on the light and shutting the door behind her. Fitz stopped laughing.

"Livvie are you serious right now?" Fitz's erection started to die down as he muttered obscenities under his breath. With 5 minutes, Olivia walked out of the closet and stood in front of him. His mouth dropped as his erection gained its height once more.

"Damn..." He bit his bottom lip shaking his head slightly from side to side not believing the site in front of him.

Olivia was wearing a red and black satin bra that connected to her matching satin panties with 2 straps down the sides, accompanied by a pair of black nylon stockings that stopped mid thigh, and finished with black platforms that added 6 inches to her height. Her head held up in a sophisticated bun to the site with lose strands hanging down the sides of her face. "Damn" was right. Compared to the silk purple robe with her hair down her shoulders just minutes ago, she cleaned up rather well.

"You were saying something?" Olivia started to explain, Fitz still at a loss for words had not moved an inch-well except that bulge that was begging to be freed.

"Since you are pretty much determined to take this meeting in Virginia, I decided to find a way to help me with being alone for the next week. That video camera will be taping us during our sexual escapade- my sounds, your sounds, our movements. All. On. Tape."

Fitz didn't like this one bit it's too risky what if something like that was to leak out? He let her continue as she noticed the disapproved look on his face, they knew each other well.

"Before you come at me with that leaking nonsense, Don't. This is only for our eyes to see and in the comfort in our own home, and I'll be damned if you tell me otherwise. With that being said, Mr. Grant either you in or I'm out, and you will be sleeping alone tonight.

No, No anything but that, especially with her dressed like this, he thought for a minute and still a bit apprehensive, he actually thought it wouldn't be a bad idea. How sexy would that be? A Grant Sex tape, he liked the idea what was there to be afraid of? They were married, nowhere in the Bill of Rights does it say a husband and wife can't be videotaped sharing a beautiful moment between them, and would be sentenced to custody if otherwise. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Olivia noticed and started to smile waiting for the thumbs up as a puddle started to form in her core.

"Come over here and turn on the video camera on and have it face the wall on your way over here." Fitz raised one eyebrow followed by a devilish grin.

She squealed in utter excitement. She couldn't wait to burn the video onto a CD and watch it on their DVD player to see their love making whenever she wanted. She excitedly turned the video camera on the tall tripod as it displayed a red beam notifying them that it was recording and a light flashed so they could be seen in the darkness of their room as she turned it to face the wall. Olivia started to walk over to her husband over there as she whispered only loud enough so the camera wouldn't pick it up as she got near him.

"Control me, ignore the camera, baby I'm all yours."

As he looked into her hungry eyes he took off his shirt and pulled off his pajama pants revealing his compression shorts underneath. Goodness was he bulging. He grabbed Olivia by her shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall as she grimaced from his roughness which at the same time turned her on, bending his head at the nape of her neck tasting her, squeezing the soft flesh lightly between his teeth. Taking his right hand, he grabbed her right thigh and forcefully positioned it over his hip grinding his hardness between her sizzling wetness, Olivia moaned from the euphoric feeling as she threw her head back against the wall she needed him fast. She placed her hands in front of his crotch to relieve him from the tight black fabric. Not moving from her neck he used his free large hand and grabbed both hands together and slamming them upwards against the wall.

"Fitz, please." She begged. She loved her husband's aggressive nature but could do without the teasing.

"You said control me, isn't that I'm doing?" He asked breathlessly as a look of determination contorted his face against her neck. He too, could not handle it anymore but he wanted this moment to last, the camera to see his superpowers. He let go of her hands to make his way down south kissing leaving wet marks on her flat tummy. Using only his mouth, he snapped the straps that held the bra and panties together and pulled her panties down. That same leg that was on his hip was repositioned over his shoulder allowing for better access as he felt Olivia's high heel against his back. He devoured her flicking his warm tongue against her clit as he tugged on it with his teeth lightly.

"Oh my God, ah, Fitz mmmpmh don't stop!" She moaned loudly why was he doing this to her? He stuck one finger inside her, and then two and then three, and watched as she grinded his hand as her juices dripped down his fingers.

"Damnit Liv, you are so tight for me." He said in between lust filled grunts.

He felt her knees beginning to weaken as he used his left hand to hold her waist. His mouth was still on her, as he fastened his finger pace.

"Fitz, Yes Baby, Oh, Like that, fuck." Was all she managed to let out as she grabbed onto the wall with her hand for support.

She was so close and he felt her walls against his fingers, but he wasn't ready for her to do that yet, he interrupted her verge onto a mind-blowing orgasm to remove his mouth and fingers and swiftly lifted her off the ground with his hands underneath her wonderful ass as she wrapped his legs around his small waist. He removed one hand from underneath her briefly to place himself inside her with ease as she was still so wet for him. The feeling caused both of them to let out a moan as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Olivia used one hand to grab the back of Fitz's soft brown, curly haired-head and the other to grab his flexing ass muscle as his thrusts hit depths she didn't know was possible.

"Oooh baby, aah, aaahh, aaaahhhh," She moaned repeatedly in complete ecstasy.

God he loved her sounds she sounded so sexy calling out to him while panting. Sweat began to bead on the top of their foreheads and backs as their breathing patterns got heavier and heavier. The mixture of pain and pleasure that entered and exited out of her was almost too much for her to bear as she became very exhausted. Fitz felt her becoming tired.

"No Liv, come with me god I'm so close, you feel so good so fucking good, yes this is all _mine._ Right?"

Olivia continued to whimper.

Fitz thrusted into her harder, which she didn't think was possible as her bun fell apart causing her hair to fall around and cling to her sweaty and distorted face and one of her diamond embedded earring that displayed "livvie" on the back of it to fall off onto the ground," I said Right!?"

"Yes oh my god yes, baby please, I can't…take… it… anymore …I'm..I'm coming," as tears clouded her vision.

Within seconds, her muscles tightened around his throbbing member, as his seed flooded into Olivia causing his throat to let out a completely satisfied groan. Fighting for air, they both fell to the ground wrapped around each other.

"Oh goodness I'm so sore, Fitzgerald what has gotten into you?" she giggled in slight pain as she grabbed her lower stomach and got up to turn off the camera.

"You tell me, baby." he laughed at his own corniness he got up from the floor and onto the bed to watch his wife grab her laptop , blank CD, and video camera memory card, to make a DVD out of it. He couldn't lie; he wanted to see himself doing work on his wife.

Ten minutes later it was ready, Olivia got the new CD and placed it into the DVD player underneath their 65-inch flat screen and then turned it on. She adjusted the settings so that it will show up onto the screen and behold there they were. They quickly got naked underneath the covers as they got into a spooning position at the edge of the bed to watch their sex unravel in front of them.

_Fitz pushed her against the wall and did oral on her. "Fitz, please" soon followed._

They giggled liked little teenagers watching their first porno "Wow, this is….hot." Fitz admitted as he placed his hand on his wife's ass and she giggled. They continued to watch. After it ended, the DVD player ejected the disk as the room went back to dark , the clock read 3:00 am Fitz had four more hours of sleep, they laid there for another hour complimenting each other laughing hard as ever.

"Baby we gotta do that again, God I'm good, I have less than 3 hours of sleep messing around, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too baby." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and they fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms. She could not wait to continue watching it over and over when Fitz leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the visitors and reviewers for enjoying my first story on this site posted yesterday- I'm glad you like it and I welcome you to chapter 2 (continuation of The Grant sex tape), open to any feedback **** Rated **_**Mature**_**: explicit content I don't own scandal but god I wish I owned Fitz! :p **

Olivia rolled over to the other side, laying her arm across what she thought would be Fitz, as her hand slapped the bed itself causing her to wake up from her deep slumber. Oh, right. Fitz left for his meeting In Virginia this morning leaving her home all alone, she must have been really sleepy for her to not have paid attention. Truth of the matter is, Fitz indeed left her a kiss on her forehead, and he saw her sleeping so peacefully he didn't have the courage to disturb her. Olivia stretched her arms and legs fully as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. The alarm clock on her night stand read _9:53 am, _she had to get started with the day- of course being a stay at home wife wasn't exactly an adventure. She thought this was the best thing to do in case she and Fitz wanted to start a family, so to do this she left her problem-solving-getting-involved-with-clients lifestyle behind. As much as she enjoyed waking up at her own time, it still got pretty boring. She got up from the bed catching a slight shiver as the cold air hit her naked body as she dropped her warm covers; she went into the bathroom to clean up. On top of the sink she noticed a letter with red petals surrounding it as it read:

_Hey sexy, _

_You thought I left you huh? Truth is-you looked like you were sleeping so good that I couldn't seem to bother you, this was the best way I figured I could explain. I will be back Friday Morning, have fun but not too much fun! I will call you sometime tonight, Love you see you soon._

_Fitz (best hubby in the world) ~_

Olivia laughed and smiled at the heart warming letter Fitz wrote her, she truly was lucky to have him in her life she wouldn't let _anyone_ take him away from her. Olivia turned on the sink water to brush her teeth and soon hopped in the shower as she got ready for what the day would bring her. She took her time looking good, she didn't plan on going anywhere but she still wanted to look nice anything could happen. Her hair straightened and pulled back into a nice pony-tail with a side bang covering most of her right eye. She wore her favorite black and denim skinny jeans with a simple white v-neck accompanied by her cheetah patterned flats. As she put light mascara on her eye lids looking into the mirror she heard the door:

_Knock knock knock _

It couldn't be Fitz it was only Wednesday, thank god she took the time to freshen up she zoomed out of her room and downstairs as she opened the door neglecting to look into the peep hole.

"Hey Olivia, oh my you look so pretty!"

"Mellie? Uh, hi, what a surprise! Thank you." Not even bothering to return a compliment, not even close to a Mellie fan to say the least. Olivia wanted to throw up at the fact Mellie still existed but she kept her composure and….fake smile.

"May I come in?" Mellie asked batting her eyelashes like she was some innocent sweetheart.

_Bitch, no you may not._

"Of course, make yourself comfortable." Olivia brushed the thought away wishing she didn't have a guilty conscience.

Mellie casually walked in as her dark-purple formal dress swayed as she walked with her black pumps slapping the hard floor along with her black Michael Kors bag on her shoulder. Olivia showed her the living room as they both sat down on her velvet soft couch.

"Well Mellie what brings you around? Fitz isn't here if you're looking for him. Can I get you something to drink?" Olivia tried her best to be nice; she had to watch herself around this one. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm good thanks; I'm not to be of any trouble I just wanted to talk. Me and you no Fitz just us." Mellie explained. Olivia raised one eyebrow at her request.

"I'm listening."

"Liv, I know you and I haven't been on the best of terms, its just-God I hated how he cheated on me and I stood by his side, birthed his children, supported him and so forth and it just wasn't enough for him. Anyway not to get into that though, I was just hoping we could start over, you're married now and I wish you the best of luck but I hate the position we are in, so what do you say?"

_Stood by his side, supported him? No sweetheart, I did that plus more for this man and as far as birthing his kids, shit I might as well have. I was more of a mother to them than you sending them off to boarding school and whatnot._

Olivia didn't understand why she was being so nice all of a sudden, it was so hard to hold back her mouth but she had to trying to be the better woman in this case. She through her hands up in agreement anybody can change she supposed even Mellie. After all, she did wish her good luck to marriage.

"I say yes, I would love to start over, but you better watch yourself." She said half jokingly and half seriously.

"Deal." Mellie stood up as her and Olivia shared a tight embrace it was a long time.

"Come on, let me show you around the house."

It seems as if they were really getting along. Olivia and Mellie laughed over old times as they enjoyed each other's company with a glass of wine each looking over the large backyard, the pool, the rooms, etc. They finally reached the master bedroom, Olivia forgot that it was still messy and her video equipment still everywhere. They busted out laughing.

"Mellie excuse the mess you know how…me and Fitz get." Olivia awkwardly said slightly hoping for her to jealous.

"Oh no, dear it's okay." Mellie kind of cringed at the thought.

_Olivia's cell phone rang downstairs._

"Excuse me, that's probably Fitz calling I'll be back." Olivia rushed downstairs to get the phone before it stopped.

Mellie watched her leave as she looked around the massive bedroom; it almost made her mad at how happy they were. Mellie in actuality hated Olivia's guts but it was either be nice to her or not see her kids for a long time, which she was really working on repairing their torn relationship. She continued to walk around as she noticed a clear disk that was ejected from the DVD player. She heard Olivia all the way downstairs and figured she was still on the phone with Fitz as she was giggling loudly. She picked up the disc as it read in red marker "The Grant Sex Tape." Her eyes grew wide as she held the personal tape in her hand. Sneaky sneaky Mellie she was, she wondered what would happen if she were to leak this?

_A new house, no a Mazerati, decisions decisions. _She thought_. _

She put the disc into her purse, and saw a diamond embedded earring on the floor near the wall

_I don't believe this sex tapes now expensive jewelry? Where was this shit for me Fitz_? She angrily thought to herself. She found the mate to the earring on top of the night stand and stashed it in her purse joining the stolen sex tape. She ran out of the room not trying to look for anything else to further piss her off and went down the stairs. Olivia just hung up the phone it wasn't Fitz just Abby telling her how much she missed her.

"Mellie where are you going I thought we coul-"

"Sorry, Olivia I forgot I have somewhere to be I will come back over some other time." Mellie said and before Olivia could question her she was gone out of the door. Olivia really wanted to know what was up with that woman, but hey at least she left. She sighed as she sat back down on the living room couch. Her phone rang again Fitz this time.

"Baby! You Finally you called me!" Olivia picked up the phone and sheer excitement she loved his voice so much.

"How's my Livvie? What you thought I wouldn't call? I know you know me better than that missy." He smiled as he chuckled to himself; he really did miss wifey.

"I'm doing well, but guess who came over today?"

"Who baby?"

"Mellie Fitz, Mellie!"

Fitz near bout choked on his water, "The fuck? why?"

Olivia chuckled as is reaction, "the hell if I know, she actually wasn't bad though. She came and talked to me and explained how she was happy for us being married now and how she missed us being friends and blah blah blah…"

Fitz remembered he told Mellie that since Olivia was his wife now she was to respect her, and she better come correct and accept that or her kids were to never be seen by her again, but still even with the threat he didn't expect her to be seemingly so calm about it and quick to kiss ass and make up.

"Fitz? Honey you still there?" Olivia wondered noticing the temporary silence over the line.

"Huh? Oh sorry, lost in my thoughts but yeah I'm glad you guys are cool now, nothing worse than my ex and wife to be at it. How the hell did Clinton manage?"

Olivia laughed at her husband; she loved his sense of humor, "Well baby I know you gotta get going but thank you so much for checking in on me."

Fitz's smile turned into a frown she was right, he still had paperwork to finish at his hotel. "Alright love you but wait! ….What are you wearing?" He said in his naughty deep voice.

Olivia shook her head "Good-bye honey I'll send you a picture." She hung up before he begged. Feeling Horny after just those short words her husband said to her, she remembered she had the sex tape and instead of imagining their sex- she could see it. She dashed up to her room and looked for the disc she then saw the empty DVD ROM .

"What the FUCK?" Olivia panicked, she was frantic as she looked all over for the disc worried where it could have ended up, she knew she left it in the disc Rom as her and Fitz fell asleep to it. Under the covers, in the drawer, in the bathroom, in the closet, in the trash, in the tub, she looked everywhere. Olivia quickly made more of a mess of things. Where could it have gone? Olivia never really misplaced anything so to have this happen to her she was pissed! She called Fitz back not caring about how much work he had this was serious, their privacy was at risk!

"Hello?" Fitz said annoyed as he was trying to watching an old black and white movie as it was about to go off, apparently it wasn't too much work had to do after all.

"Fitz oh my god, baby listen I'm so sorry! The disc I can't-it was- I don't know- I" She started to cry as she couldn't gather her thoughts together.

Fitz got up wondering what Olivia's problem, "Olivia? Calm Down! I can't understand what you are saying! What's wrong?"

"The DISC FITZ, The damn disc of our sex tape is missing and I can't find it I have looked everywhere!"

Fitz flipped channels since the movie just ended as Olivia was explaining to him, his mouth dropped and eyes bulged at the screen:

_This just in, a sex tape – a real sex tape of former one term President Fitzgerald Grant and his wife of six months Olivia Pope Grant, caught in the very "rough" act of having sexual relations with one another. We knew the couple had a good relationship, but was it that good to have the world see it? Reports show that the footage has been leaked on YouTube, Twitter, facebook, instagram, causing a crash of these sites as well as Google search engines and-_

"Olivia turn on the news right now!" Fitz screamed through the phone furious blood boiling as his hands shook. Olivia did as told find the remote and turned on the news. She could not believe what she was hearing how the hell did it get out? She didn't send it to anyone. Hold up….

_Mellie!_

She threw the glass full of wine that was sitting on her living room table and threw it as it hit the wall at full force shattering in a million pieces.

"I'm going to murder that bitch! Mellie took the tape!"

"Olivia I'm catching the next flight I should be home tomorrow morning, don't break anything else and don't stop me because we are in the middle of a crisis right now, and how do you know it was Mellie anyway? Y'all just became friends." Fitz hung up as he grabbed his suitcase, packed it and head out of the door.

"Did he jus-" The dial tone rung in her ear. "Who else would it be what reasons do ghosts need for sex tapes? " she screamed to herself she sat down staring at the clock, no tv, no radio, just the clock , her and Fitz had to figure out something….Fast!

**Dun Dun Dun! I hope it wasn't rushed you guys I was trying to get to the point I'm not as good as with detail as some of the other fantastic writers on this site but I'm learning **** Hope you enjoyed- Mellie Girl you in trouble!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LMAO at these reviews- I love you all and appreciate the feedback (keep 'em comin'!), especially since this is my first story it makes me feel anxious to do more. I'm so sorry this one has taken awhile, but I have been a busy one lately and also I tried to think of how to put the story together and look for some inspirations on here. It's really good you all, so let me shut up and let you enjoy.**

"_One more, just more one!"_ Olivia said in her drunken haze, reaching for the bottle of wine to give her _"one more"_ taste of its goodness. She grabbed the bottle and waited for the strong feeling to saturate her tongue- turns out she was going to have to continue to wait since it was all gone.

"_AAAAHHHH"_ Frustrated, she threw the bottle against the wall where its pieces joined the glass's pieces that was thrown against the wall earlier. Her once sophisticated pony tail that hung neatly behind her head was now messy and loosely hanging over her shoulder, loose strands everywhere. She rubbed her hand through her bang to get it out of her eye as her glossy eyes struggled to read the clock over the brick fireplace:

"_I guess that says 12:03" _Olivia tried to reason; yeah it was 12:03 am.

She had been waiting for about 5 hours for Fitz to come home since they were to sit down and figure out the catastrophe Mellie got them into_. "Men always do this to me- what about me? What about you? What about us? what we gon' do?"_ Olivia stood up and wobbled away from the couch trying to rant but instead found herself singing that damn song 'what about us?' by the infamous group: 'Total.' She continued to sing and slur the words of the song as she grinded on thin air, not paying attention, the thick and long rug that was placed under the couch became her enemy. She tripped over it as she came down hard-face first. Thank god it was rug and not a skating rink.

"_Teeheehahahaa"_ She goofily laughed, _"Who put the floor here? Weeeee." _She rolled over and over and dug her some "rug" angels.

Soon, a sound of keys jolted the lock as one of the double doors opened and closed with Fitz coming into the house.

"Livvie I'm hom-" he paused at the sight of Olivia still rolling around on the carpet. Fitz spent a long time on the plane discussing how to handle Mellie and thought his wife would too, but nope she apparently had something else in mind. He was completely unaware of the fact that she was drunk until he saw the wine bottle and wine glass smashed against the wall, obvious results of her frustration.

"Liv if you don't get your drunk ass up off the floor!" Fitz demanded, determined to be mad.

Olivia tried to follow the voice the best she could as she found Fitz standing there.

"Fizzy wha-my god you have grown, grrrrrr" She growled crawling to him – at least she recognized him, sort of.

"Livvie if I have to repeat myself-"

"Grrrrrrrr, somebody's feisty. "

"I know you are not this damn drunk!" He shook his head and took off his black suit jacket and placed it on the head of the couch, and carried his drunk ass wife back to the couch to where she was sitting earlier. One hand underneath her back and one underneath the bent of her legs as her limbs loosely hung. He couldn't lie out of all the stress that was eaten at him about the sex tape he found it kind of funny looking at his wife. Even in her daze she still looked very pretty- which isn't the easiest task so to speak. He chuckled to himself at how when Olivia is in some sort of trouble the wine would always be her counselor.

"Liv?"

She was out cold, her mouth hung open as the drunken miasma came at Fitz and slapped the mess out of him with it. He fanned the reek away from his nose and got up. He went upstairs to their room and found a large blanket to cover both of their fully clothed bodies; he snuggled next to Liv and wrapped his arm around her as he drifted off into a night sleep himself. They would discuss this in the morning.

The sun's bright rays beamed through the window and backdoor blinds and made its way to Olivia's face waking her up from her deep slumber.

"Oh my god." she rubbed her forehead that was suffering from a god awful headache due to her hangover. She woke up to the sight of Fitz, whom she forgot made his way home late before she passed out. She smiled to see how her husband still slept and shared a blanket with her, even in her drunken state. She got up carefully and stepped off the couch over Fitz who was still peacefully speaking, careful not to wake him up. She turned on the TV with the remote she found on the ground and flipped through channels.

"Shit- I forgot about that!" She cursed in a whisper; reality hit her like a truck and her stomach as well causing her to grab her stomach as she felt a tickle in her throat and quickly ran for the nearest bathroom down the hall.

"ugghhhhh" She vomited into the toilet with violent bouts of coughs following soon thereafter. She held her chest as her stomach kept heaving and grabbed the edge of the toilet once more as bright red vomit continued to spew out of her mouth.

_knock knock_

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah, *in between heavy breaths* I'm doing my makeup and always cough when doing so- WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK? I'm puking my gut- ughhhhh" she vomited some more trying to explain to Fitz.

Fitz holding back words understanding his wife's sickness opened the door and kneeled to the front of the toilet and rubbed her back trying to soothe her as he moved her hair from out of her face.

"Babe you don't need to be-"

"Liv, it's okay I'm here for you, alright if you're sick I'm sick, and I mean that literally because this smell is awful!"

She tiredly giggled as her stomach finally calmed down. She flushed the toilet and Fitz helped her up and assisted her into their bedroom. Olivia stepped out of jeans and shirt she had on from before and took a nice warm bath, when finished she brushed her teeth and used extra mouthwash. Not giving enough fucks about how she looked just glad to be clean, she let her hair air dry into its natural curly texture and grabbed one of Fitz's white buttoned-up t-shirts from their closet, and sat down on the messy bed. The room _still_ wasn't clean. Fitz washed up after her as he put on a tight fitting navy t-shirt and some black basketball shorts and made his way into the room with Olivia.

"So now what?" asked Olivia as Fitz looked at her sitting down.

"We are going to clean up this room and then we will talk." Fitz said disgusted how the room looked since they were both Mr. and Mrs. Clean when it came to their house. While helping Fitz put away the video camera equipment, and make up the bed Olivia noticed her diamond earrings were missing. She scrambled underneath the bed, upset that she has lost yet another item.

"Liv what are you looking for?"

"My earrings! You know the ones you bought on our honeymoon that were diamond and had, "Livvie" embedded on them?" she said as she frantically kept looking for them.

"I'll buy you new ones honey it's not that big of a deal."

"Fitz it _is _a big deal those were special to me and I don't like the way you carelessly spend money on me…..well not entirely" she smiled.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm sure they got mixed up in with your clothes or something don't worry we have bigger problems to worry about."

The room was spotless as they went downstairs to the living room and cleaned up all the broken glass that Olivia shattered and swept up as they finally sat down on the couch to plan this out.

_ring ring_ _ring ring_

The house phone rang. Olivia reached over and grabbed the phone that was displayed on the table next to the lamp.

"Hello?"

"Olivia girl, use-to-be President Fitz tore that THANG UP with that presidential dick didn't he? Tell us" Olivia hung up disgusted as yet another phone call plagued her about the sex tape.

"Another one?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded. "It's sickening, but anyway what are we going to do?"

"I have thought and thought of ways to go about this- and Livvie there's not too much we can do, we can't go on national television and say please respect our privacy and don't look at the tape! It's too tempting for them. We can't sue the companies of the tape that show it because- they already got their hands on it now and it's their property-"

"We can call Mellie; I have some stuff I need to say to her she did this"

"All due respect Liv, I doubt she did this."

"What the fuck you mean you doubt? She was the only one in our room besides up! Why the hell would I leak our own sex tape when I told you this was for our privacy only! Fitz you can't be this stupid!" She yelled frustrated at how Fitz wouldn't believe her. Truth of the matter is he did believe her, the problem is he had a hard time believing it. Yes they had their differences with Mellie, and she has stooped to some levels no doubt, but this was beyond low this was down to an abyss. He had a hard time losing the little respect for Mellie he had left due to the fact that she birthed their two kids.

_Meanwhile…._

Mellie 'pulled up to the scene with her ceilin' missin' or…. the ATM in her brand new 2013 burgundy Porsche. She opened the door and stepped out as her dark brown hair flew elegantly behind her with the wind. Chanel shades covering her eyes, and Prada bag that matched the car's exterior and tight fitting dress black dress that hugged her curves was accompanied by her shiny black pumps. _She Bad._

She opened her expensive purse and pulled out her third $1 million dollar check she got from CHANNEL 4 news (this time) and cashed it as money flew out like birds migrating for the winter. After about five minutes she gathered the heavy stash and hurled it into her purse as she saw a news reporter coming she loved the attention. Stupidly she forgot that the news is usually on TV and anybody could see like Olivia and Fitz.

"Mellie how does it feel to be one of the most powerful women on this earth?" The dumb ass reporter asked trying to butter her up.

'Like home! *laughs* Out of all the crap Fitzgerald Grant has put me through I felt that it was time to even the score."

"I see I see, you look nice by the way and this car, wow."

*flipping her hair* "well if you have money spend it!"

_Back to Olivia and Fitz and as the night came nearer_

They continued watching different news stations that was still bringing light to the sex tape turmoil.

"Ladies and Gentleman what a hot video!" *flips channel*

"I knew Fitzgerald was a nasty naughty boy!" *flips channel*

"Olivia pope Grant got that ass though." *flips channel*

"Fitzgerald at this age still has it going on." *flips channel*

"Wrap it up wrap it up boy while I take this bow off!" *flips channel*

"How is OLITZ going to recover from this?" *flips channel*

"Have you watched the video Mellie?" News reporter asked as the interview with Mellie and the news reporter was broadcasting. Fitz and Olivia stared at the scene in disbelief

"Yes- it was… interesting, nothing as good and me and Fitz had it- if you know what I mean. She winked to the camera.

Olivia ignoring her delusional statement focused in on her earrings.

"Fitz look look! I bet those are my earrings I don't believe this." She got up closer to the TV.

Fitz got up closer as well, "Yeah they do, same shape, same diamonds"

"Am I still lying then?" Olivia asked in a smart tone.

Fitz sighed "Olivia I never said you were lying I'm just having a hard time processing this." Fitz was so tired of Olivia saying slick stuff next time he may snap, but he kept a calm demeanor nevertheless.

"Hmmm wait I have an idea Fitz, Why not just go on an interview and explain our part of the story?"

"And do what? Show that we are so ashamed that this happened?" Fitz rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm saying! We don't have to be ashamed, Fitz baby listen; this was something that we did out of love for each other in our home for our privacy, I mean of course we didn't expect for it to be leaked out by this heartless bitch, but still. We are adults we are grown! If I want to have rough sex with my husband in front of a video camera and masturbate to it later when he's not home. I. will. Do. Just. That. That's _my_ business That's _our_ business, okay the world has seen it whooptidy doo it's time to move on and grow up and if your life revolves around the grant sex tape that much then maybe you should come join us the next go-around I will be damned if I'm going to let this public incident stop me from trying things out with my husband."

God he loved this woman, something such a big deal could be turned into something so pointless with Olivia Pope Grant the fixer around. Everything she said was right and he smiled at the headstrong woman he loved and gratefully married.

"What interviewer do you want?" He smiled, "Barbra Walters, Nancy Grace, Diane Sawyer?"

"Fitz, I almost just punched you in your damn face just now, the three most hungry for attention women in the business to handle this matter? Really? Should have thrown Wendy Williams in it too piss me off even more!"

Fitz was dying laughing, "I know honey I was joking how about Ellen she's a sweetheart."

Olivia smiled she hadn't thought of her. "I Love Ellen, why not?!"

"Ellen it is I will call her now and iron out the details"

Olivia sighed a heavy sigh of relief as her life may finally get back on track. Before she jumped up for joy, she felt her stomach jump and held onto it as she ran for the bathroom yet again.

"Liv? That hangover still on you?"

"Yeah looks that way, how much did I drink?" She screamed out to Fitz as more vomit began to flow into the toilet. She flushed the toilet and gathered herself together as she went upstairs to brush her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash yet again before she found her way back to Fitz.

Fitz rubbed her back as she sat back down next to him he hated to see his wife not feeling well.

"Next crisis we have don't go for the wine, try fruit, but listen I just got off the phone with Ellen and she said she would love to have us and is honored that we trust her this much to share such a very personal matter on her show, I told her no, thank you! For being able to be trusted."

"I know that's right….baby we have been so busy figuring out this mess that I haven't even got me some yet." She got up and straddled Fitz's lap facing him and began to suck and kiss the tender skin of her husband's neck, he smelt so good his after shave and famous cologne trapped her.

"Mhmmmm." Fitz moaned loving the way his wife's mouth felt.

Olivia lifted her head up and leaned down to kiss Fitz on his lips grabbing the back of his head and Fitz's muscular huge hands grabbing her back as their tongues raced and intertwined and their eyes closed as their kiss continued to deepen. Olivia finally broke away as she made her way down south. Pulling the Navy shirt above his head and throwing it on the ground she placed wet kisses on her husband's chest and stomach slowly. Fitz threw his head back and watched his wife go to work; normally he did all the work and took pleasure in doing so, but what the hell? There's nothing wrong with taking a little break. She pulled down his shorts along with his boxers and moved them out of the way as she grabbed his swollen manhood and tightly grabbed it with both of her soft hands.

"Oh, Livvie, shiiiiiit."She loved the way her husband said her name when he was in pleasure she removed her hands as she flickered the head of it lightly and did circles around it with her tongue. She took as much of his huge length in her mouth as she could and deep throated him still using her tongue in the process.

Fitz eyes' were flickering like nobody's business, "Damnit Liv, we should have had this on camera." Fitz moaned as he forcefully grabbed Olivia's hair that was on her bobbing head. She continued sucking him as he felt himself come so close. He wanted to cum in that beautiful mouth of hers but he needed to be inside her. Pronto. He pulled himself out of Olivia's mouth and grabbed her up as she once again straddled him like before. He reached underneath his shirt she had on attempting to pull down her panties that wasn't even there. He forgot she didn't put any on…less work for him. He unbuttoned the shirt Olivia was wearing and threw it out of reach, and grabbed both sides of her hips with his hands and lifted her up as she slowly went down on his member taking in inch by inch. Olivia threw her head back enjoying the sensation.

"ooohhh baby, you feel so good." Olivia lustfully said.

Fitz Bent down and kissed her neck teasing the flesh there careful not to leave a mark and continued pulling her hips up and down on him. Olivia closed her eyes enjoying the ride.

"Harder Fitz baby, harder I know you can do better than this."

Without a word he slammed her down on him harder and harder as Olivia tried her best to match his speed although it shouldn't have been so hard as Fitz was taking control of her body.

"Oh fuck, Oh Fitz, baby yes, don't –ah, ahhh, don't stop!" She barely managed to get out. Her head was thrown back as she grabbed the couch's material letting him take over her. Her body shook, her mouth hung open, and her eyebrows furrowed. Fitz always knew how to handle her, she loved it.

"Liv baby come for me." He removed one hand from her hip and massaged her clit with his thumb as he waited for her to engulf him in his juices, he was so close. His face contorted into determination. The sweat finding its way on their bodies as the passion was coming to an end.

"Oh God! I'm coming!" She screamed as her walls grabbed onto Fitz's dick and Fitz felt her walls grasp him and soon came afterwards. He picked her up and placed her on the couch as he went down to feast upon her swollen core.

"Uh uh, baby stop, stop I can't baby you've done enough I'm tired" Olivia breathlessly said as she slowly pushed Fitz's head away from her. She loved Fitz's stamina and unselfish loving but she seriously could not take anymore.

Fitz obliged and carried his wife in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist as their naked bodies made their way upstairs not even bothering to remove the cover, they both collapsed on the bed in each other's embraced and fell into a deep sleep.

_The Next day_

"Welcome to the Ellen show, I'm Ellen obviously, and today we have two important guests that have been blowing up the media this past week…"

_Backstage_

"How do I look?" Fitz asked in a cocky fashion he knew he was fine, when was he not?

"Baby you look sexy, I'm so lucky to have you on my arm," she smiled as her red lipstick outlined her lips that displayed her white pearly teeth. She straightened the Bow-tie on her husband's neck as she dusted off his black suit top and white linen shirt underneath it.

"No, it is I who is lucky to have thou on my arm." Fitz smiled as he kissed his wife on the cheek and grabbed her hand and spun her around like the queen she was to him. Taking in her radiant beauty, he admired her body in her dress. It was a simple yet, sexy black dress that was buttoned down to flash a little cleavage, with a large belt that hugged the dress to her waist, showing off her curves. Her hair hung straightened down her left shoulder. Red Pumps brought her to home base.

"That ass though!" Fitz smacked it…and stared.

"Why are you so rough!" she playfully pushed him.

_Back to Ellen up front._

"Without further ado please put your hands together for former president, now, New York Senator, Fitzgerald Grant, and his lovely wife Olivia Pope grant to the stage!" The audience stood and gave deafening applauses and screams as the happy couple made their way on stage holding hands! They did the infamous routine dance before sitting down. Olivia playfully backed her butt into Fitz and they swayed from side to side, the applause got even louder. The ratings were through the roof as everybody was eager to hear the story. They each kissed Ellen on the cheek, and gave her a hug and sat on the couch across from her, crossing their legs, and holding hands. The audience finally calmed down.

E: "Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Grant you both look stunning!"

F&O: "Thank you very much." They smiled.

E: "Well very short time and so much to know let's get started Mrs. Grant-"

O: "Ellen sweetheart, I'm Olivia." [She laughed and the audience did as well]

E: "Olivia, excuse me, how are you holding up?"

O: "I've been doing alright, thank you, I mean it hasn't been an easy road but we have managed," she looked up at Fitz and smiled.

E: "What about you Mr. I mean Fitz?"

F: "Well Ellen I won't lie, I was totally against this whole ordeal in the first place, but I mean just look at her? How could I say no!' [The audience stood up and screamed, Olivia blushed] Any who as you would imagine I was afraid of it being leaked out, and it did get leaked out by someone I trusted, and it's a shame on that person's part, but it is what it is, nothing to be done about it so I moved on, and I'm sure it highlighted everyone's night.

[Audience again screamed and clapped]

E: "Why it made my night that's for sure. [laughs] Mine and my girlfriend's night! If I wasn't gay oh I would take this sexy man from you Olivia Pope."

[Olivia, Fitz, and audience went into an uproar of laughter.]

O: "I would ask you to come join me, you and your girlfriend and we could have Fitz videotape this, the catch is we won't let it leak out"

Everyone's mouth dropped (Fitz and Ellen included) at Olivia's words which turned into a laughter at her joke.

E: "Wow, I applaud the both of you to still be in a happy mood regardless of what has happened, and you both will continue to be our role models; I mean you all are married right? Thank you so much for a wonderful interview, any last minute sayings?"

O: "We were glad to be here it's like a weight lifted off of our shoulders. [Grabbing Fitz's knee] Um I will say this; people forget that underneath our "big names" we are still normal people, we do normal people things- yes making sex tapes is a normal thing, [laughs] but this was something that was done out of the deep love we value for one another, it was not meant to be made into a scandal, are we going to tell you to not look at it? No! We are wasting our breath knowing you will do it otherwise, all we ask as if you all respect us the same as you did before the frenzy, we never lost any for you- except that one person that leaked this. I understand we will be looked at differently even judged for it, but I-_we_ will not be belittled for something that was done in our comforting zone, and if you think otherwise well your problem not ours. Thank you!"

With that being said the audience stood up and clapped louder than before chanting, "Grant." Ellen gave them one more hug as Olivia and Fitz kissed on stage for the viewers and went to the lobby to sign autographs. Olivia didn't feel well and told Fitz to sign the rest for her as she went to the bathroom yet again. She eventually made her way to their black Escalade, as he finally finished and got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot both of them as happy as ever.

_At the Grant's_

They lied on their bed, in the same clothes they had on before, Fitz's weight completely on top of Olivia enjoying each other's mouth's company. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Fitz asked rising up from Olivia pissed off his nookie was interrupted. Olivia shook her head 'no.'

"I'll get it you just be ready when I come back." Fitz smiled and stayed in the room as Olivia ran downstairs so she could hurry up and get back to her man upstairs. Again not checking the peep hole, there she was:

_Mellie_

"I enjoyed the Ellen interview; you know you guys' lives are over right? Nobody will forget this frenzy nor will anyone even think to hire you, I'm in charge now."

Olivia smiled Mellie was so pathetic. "Good for you, do you want a cookie?"

Olivia was going to go back into her house and shut the door on Mellie that is until she saw those diamond earrings, she held the door open and paused looking at the earrings. Diamond? Yes, same shape? Yes. She snatched one of them out of Mellie's ear as she grimaced in pain. She looked on the back of it and was livid when it said "Livvie" on the back. No longer able to play the nice girl, she punched Mellie dead in her mouth with her open hand bawled into a fist as she flew back hitting the concrete. Olivia got on the ground and on top of her and continued to punch her in her face. Blood, cuts, and bruises all covered Mellie's face in a matter of seconds.

Fitz heard yelling outside and rushed downstairs to see what was going on, he looked outside the door to see a classic scene: "Sideline vs. Main Chick." He yelled for the two of them to break it up.

"OLIVIA? Have you lost your damn mind? Get off of her. Now." He picked Olivia up off of Mellie as she continued to kick and scream.

"Mellie get the hell out of here police will be here in 5…4….3..2..1.."

_Sirens_

Mellie panicked, she couldn't believe her plan backfired all she wanted was to be happy and…blah blah Bitch had it coming! The police grabbed her bloodied and all body and handcuffed her.

"Officer wait!?" Olivia stopped the Police.

"My Earring, thank you." She pulled it hard out of Mellie's ear. Mellie tried to escape the Officer's tight embrace but to no avail, her ass was going to jail NOW! Olivia went back into Fitz arms at the doorstep they waved bye, as they made their way back into the house to finish what they started.

Fitz pushed her on the couch and climbed on top of her, her hands grabbing his back as their passionate kiss continued.

"Fitz wait….wait baby I have something to tell you?" Olivia said in between those kisses.

"Livvie if it has nothing to do with what you want me to do to you -sex wise right now, please shut up." He went back to kiss her, Olivia kissed him back.

"So I guess….me being pregnant doesn't count?" Olivia asked Fitz immediately rose his head up and stared at Olivia his blue-grey eyes striking her big brown ones.

"pp-regnant?" He asked in utter disbelief wandering if she was playing or not.

"Uh huh you're gonna be a daddy….again." Olivia smiled.

**I CAN'T GIVE IT ALL AWAY TONIGHT, I CAN'T I HAVE ALREADY SAID SO MUCH! tonight. I have enjoyed it and I hope you will as well. My hands hurt, (lol) I don't own scandal this is mature level, and no disrespect to any famous figures mentioned or referenced **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys I tried to get this uploaded before scandal came on this past Thursday but I really had to have time to recuperate that was one deep ass episode, my goodness Mellie my bad (lol). Anyway I love your reviews(please don't stop) and your enthusiasm in my story which is why I try to make time out of my **_**very**_** busy schedule to satisfy you and me! Part 4! Note-Excuse any mistakes I didn't revise I have to hurry and upload this because I want to see best man holiday and will go straight to bed afterwards.**

"Are you serious!?" exclaimed a wide-eyed Fitz.

"No, not at all. I'm just going to blow up like a balloon within a few months and then give birth all because I wasn't serious about telling you I was pregnant." Olivia said in a sarcastic but playful tone.

Ignoring the sly comment, "How and when did you find out about this?" asked a happy but confused Fitz making sure this wasn't some sick joke.

"Well it didn't take too long, I mean yes I thought I was throwing up because of that night I got horribly drunk, but that shouldn't have lasted a week. Maybe pregnancy was a possibility, considering the fact you have been putting it on me a lot lately and we even have the damn sex tape to prove it. Anyway while we were at Ellen I did feel sick, but I didn't go to the car immediately, there was a store barely walking distance from her studio; so I got in got a pregnancy test and got out, went home and before this deep kissing and *clears throat* my Mellie encounter, I found out I had pregnant pee!"

"Wait, Livvie don't tell me you beat Mellie's ass- which was pretty funny- knowing you were pregnant with our child?"

Olivia swallowed cursing herself in her mind for telling the whole truth as she propped herself up on her elbows on top of the couch still under Fitz, "That's why I uh, took it easier I could have done a lot more damage. Trust me."

_She's got a point_, Fitz thought. "Still, no more fights, especially not while carrying Fitz Jr." He chuckled while placing his hand on his wife's soon to grow stomach.

"How do you know it's not going to be a girl?" Olivia asked with one eyebrow raised, placing her hand on top of her husband's that was on her stomach.

"I don't give a damn, boy or girl, its name will be Fitz Jr." Fitz challenged.

"I bet you when you're not looking I will tell the doctors to put 'question mark' on her birth certificate for her name try me!" Olivia challenged back.

"Alright then for its middle name it's going to be 'hash tag-It's handled' and the hash tag symbol shall be included and said. Question-Mark, #it's Handled, Grant and for nationality they will check 'other.'"

"NOOOOOOOO, not other and a hash tag symbol, Fitz you went too far, you win! How about the name shouldn't be decided until we found out what we are having, I also have to go to the doctor sometime and find out how many weeks I am and so forth." Olivia shook her head at his silliness.

"Sounds like a plan." Fitz smiled

Olivia smiled back, "now where were we?" She removed her hand from Fitz's and attempted to grab his collar to pull himself back onto her to finish their hot kissing they were doing before until Fitz grabbed her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked with a slight concerned frown.

He got up from on top of her on the couch and still grabbing her hand he pulled to force her to get up and come into his embrace facing him. She chuckled at him being so forceful, which is what she always loved.

"The love of my life, my beautiful wife, is having our child, yes there is something wrong. Why am I so fortunate?"

"Oh baby, I'm the fortunate one." She looked up at his eyes and used her index finger to graze his chin with her free hand. What a beautiful man she married she could never get enough of facing him.

"Okay we are _both_ fortunate, so how about we celebrate. You go get fancied up and I'll meet you up there while I call and get things ready for a romantic night with the two of us….excuse me, three of us". He looked down at his wife's tummy, he finally let go of her hand to give her wife a nice smack on the ass, as she turned around to go upstairs. She stopped and looked at him as he winked. What was she going to do with him?

Within an hour, they both were ready. They agreed to get dressed in separate rooms just for the effect of surprising each other, and of course Fitz was the first one to be downstairs. His brown silky hair smooth and pulled backed in its usual but sexy curly fashion. Even a little superman curl came across a small area of his forehead. He had on a dark-red almost burgundy dressy long-sleeved shirt that was nicely tucked into his black slacks. He walked into the mirror on the wall adjusting his bow tie.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I will forever be the sexiest of them all." Fitz arrogantly said, and honestly had a right to do so he was in fact a fine piece of specimen.

"Is that right?"

Fitz not hearing Olivia come downstairs immediately turned to the direction of her sexy voice, his mouth dropped at what he saw.

Placing one hand on the banister of the stairs that held her red clutch and the other on her hip he took all of her in. Her head held a full set of tight curls that stopped at her shoulder. Her black strapless Victoria Secrets dress that stopped mid- thigh was joined by her red leather pumps that gave her extra height. Her legs looked so smooth and well-kept. Baby was bad. Fitz felt himself coming aroused as he just wanted to say fuck everything and bend her over the kitchen counter not far from them, but he kept his composure. He instead walked over to his gorgeous wife and placed his hands on her hips. Her hands around his neck, as they shared a simple peck on the lips, trying to save what was to come later….for later.

"Yes, what I said was right and you come in second place." He smiled licking his lips tasting the residue of his wife's strawberry lip gloss. Olivia rolled her eyes and gave Fitz a playful jab to his shoulder. With one arm entangled with the other, they walked together outside of the house; Fitz closed and locked the door behind him. They saw a white stretch hummer limo with the driver leaning on the back of it. Olivia would never get tired of her man treating her like a princess; it was always a surprise with him. The driver opened the door as Fitz and Olivia removed their tangled arms to get inside. Olivia went in first as Fitz tried to catch himself a sneak peak under her dress but she wasn't having it as she used her hands to hold it down so it wouldn't fly up, he got in soon thereafter. The driver closed the door as he walked to the driver's side and got in; he pulled away from the big beautiful house disappearing into the dark streets.

The two sat next to each other holding hands and looking outside the tinted windows. New York would forever be a beautiful city, especially at night. Olivia looked around for the Champaign, but stopped when she reminded herself that she was expecting. Yeah sacrifices made for the one you love can be a bitch.

Fitz noticed her looking around, "Looking for something Liv?"

"No, just this limo is really nice, it's…..black and leathery." Olivia forced herself a smile to back up the sorry excuse for a lie she told. Fitz nodded although was taken aback by 'leathery,' but didn't think much into it.

The limo soon started to slow down unexpectedly, which kept jerking their bodies back and forth. A look of worry plagued all of them as they held on the seats. The limo driver pulled to the side of the road, nothing was there but a bunch of trees, as it came to a complete stop.

The driver took his keys from the ignition and turned on the car lights as the limo shut off and turned around to face the worried couple. "I'm sorry you guys but it seems as if the limo has had a malfunction, (you don't say?) there is a mechanic a little bit more than a mile from here and I will go get him to come here to check it out. Sit tight and I'll be back before you know it." With that being said the driver left them alone in the car as he walked to the street ahead to the mechanic.

Olivia sighed in frustration, Fitz watched her -she was so hot when she was pissed off. He removed his hands from hers as he grabbed her nicely proportioned thigh. Olivia moved it away.

"Fitz what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" As he went for it again, Olivia slapped it away once more.

"We are basically stranded in the car in a vacant street and you're trying to touch me? I don't think so."

Olivia grabbed her clutch to get her cell phone as she called for help.

"Hang up the phone," Fitz commanded. Olivia still held the phone to her ear.

"HANG _up_ the _damn_ phone," Fitz said once more looking at her seriously. She knew that look; she ended the call and placed the phone back into her purse staring at him.

"Fitz we are stu-"

Fitz hushed her as his smooth lips came crashing onto hers, his tongue found its way into her mouth as her tongue welcomed his.

"Have. You….lost…your …mhmm mind." Olivia said panting between their kisses, her husband's aggressive nature was something she would never get sick of, but was confused as to why he would get aroused In the middle of nowhere at night stuck in a limo.

"Not that I know of" his deep sulky voice said as his lips left hers. He bent down as he removed her hair out of the way to kiss his wife's neck, her warm flesh smelled and tasted so heavenly he could do this all night.

"Ohh, baby that feel so good but don't you think we oughta-"Olivia still trying to figure out a way to help them get out of this situation.

Fitz had enough. He removed his head from her neck to face her as he grabbed both of her hands with his tightly and shifted his weight onto her forward hard causing her to fall back onto the long leather seats with Fitz on top of her, she grimaced.

"If you say one more word that doesn't include my name using this dick on you, I swear you will see me act a fool, and it won't be nothing pretty, am I clear?"

Olivia said nothing as she showed some fear in her eyes as she looked at Fitz.

"I said am….I….clear?" He said as he grabbed underneath her dress and took a handful of her butt and squeezed it tightly digging his nails in her skin, causing Olivia to flinch.

"YES, damn it Fitz." Olivia gasped. Normally she would let him have it, nobody spoke to her any kind of way, but during sex _he _was in control.

No more words were said as Fitz grabbed the ends of her black dress and raised it above her lacy strapless bra as it rumpled, exposing her soft skin in front of him. He placed his lips on her stomach and kissed her as he moved forward, leaving behind wet trail marks. Olivia grabbed the back of his head loving the sensation. He finally made his way up to her bra that held her perky breast, and using his teeth he skillfully unhooked the clip of it as it fell down, he removed it with one hand he freed from holding up her dress. He grabbed one breast and squeezed it lightly as he put his mouth on it, he did the same to her other breast showing them each both special and equal attention. Olivia moaned from his warm breath as his tongue circled and caressed her nipples causing them to erect.

"Fitz please." Olivia couldn't take it. She wanted him inside of her. Fitz wanted to be inside of her as well but he wanted the moment to last for her, for _him_, for _them_. Fitz took off her dress over her head and moved his mouth back down to her collarbone and down her stomach, trying not to leave any place untouched as he made his way down to her womanhood, which was throbbing for his attention. He licked his lips of anticipation as he pulled down her panties to her legs and around her heels and threw them out of sight. He lifted her right leg up and placed it his shoulder as he immediately went to work.

"Oh my God baby, hmmm. Oh Fitz. Oh Fuck." Olivia gasped and panted, no way a man could be this talented in all areas.

He licked and kissed her puddle of wetness that formed on her core and placed his tongue inside and out of her teasing her. He then moved to her clit and licked circles around it and very lightly bit it teasing the soft flesh.

"Fitzzzzzzz…" She dragged his name out as her eyes rolled to the back of head enjoying his oral work. Fitz knew she was coming close and didn't want her to come yet. He moved his head from her area and rolled up the sleeve on each arm slowly. He unbuckled his belt as his pants down slightly as he grabbed his rock-hard swollen member and freed it from being compressed so long. He laid back down on top of Olivia making sure that he doesn't completely hold all of his weight on her due to their unborn child and slowly placed himself in her as they both groaned from the sudden euphoric feeling. He began to thrust:

_In and out_

_Up and down_

_Round and round_

"Damn Livvie you feel so good…so fucking good" he whispered as his mouth was again at her neck. He kissed it and sucked on her earlobe. One hand holding on to the edge of the seat the other holding his wife's thigh he continued to thrust deeper and harder, determined to feel all of her.

"God, Baby that's it yes, ah, ahh, don't stop." Olivia managed to moan in between heavy breaths.

She wrapped her legs around his waist with her heels still on, careful not to scratch him. one of Olivia's hand held onto his back as the material of his shirt was starting to stick to his skin from the sweat that was starting to build up on him, and her other hand held onto the door handle. The limo started to shake from Fitz pounding into her; she buried her head further back into the seat as she continued to let her man work. She managed to squeeze her vagina muscles around him to heighten the experience for both of them as she matched the rhythm with her hips to her husband's. Moisture arrived on both of their heads, as Olivia's once curly hair was now straightening and sticking to her face and neck from the sweat. Their heavy breathing mixed in with the fact they were closed in the limo caused fog to arrive on the windows of it. Fitz looked at his wife taking him and_ god did she look amazing. _Her eyelids fluttered, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth hung open which let loose some of her lustful moans. She occasionally bit down on her lips to contain some of her screams. She was so close. He was so close. Shit the limo's seats were close too.

"Fitz oh shit, oh shit I'm coming!" As tears of pleasure and pain the deadly combination clouded her vision.

"I feel you Liv I feel you, come with me." His deep voice whispered as his face showed his determination.

"Hurry.." She begged as her walls heavily grabbed onto Fitz's satisfied member and his seed finally spilling into her as he sat back up. Their breaths heavy and uneven as they just possibly had the hottest and most mind blowing sex ever.

Olivia eventually gained enough strength as she sat back up as well finding her dress to put it back on. She ran her fingers through her damp hair in attempt to fix it, but the sex totally ruined it. She didn't care. Fitz placed himself back into his boxers and tucked his shirt back into his pants and re-buckled up. He used his hands to remove some of the sweat that still lingered on his face.

"Fitz you are one amazing lover do you know that?"

"It takes two to make it happen baby; if you weren't pregnant I promise you would be now." They both shared a small chuckle.

Fitz opened the door as a light breeze came rushing in cooling off their hot bodies, and removing some of the sweet smell of sex that remained in the car. When they were cooled off enough Fitz shut the door and they sat there looking at each other.

"Okay Fitz, besides the fact that I feel like an immature teenager having sex in a car, we are still stranded that guy is taking forever!"

"Oh yeah, no problem." Fitz reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone and dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Okay we are finished, you can come back thank you." He hung up the phone and placed it back to his pocket. As he looked at Olivia with her mouth hung open, he laughed so hard.

"That's not funny, you asshole! You mean to tell me, that there is nothing wrong with the car, he faked it and he left us here to get "help" so you and I could have sex?" Olivia couldn't help but smile it was actually kind of clever.

"Yep, I paid him and everything and I told him to go down and get something to eat or something and I will call him to come back….I've always wanted to have sex in a limo, all this room."

Olivia shook her head at her husband's weird thoughts, he was so entertaining, and in some weird way this was still a romantic evening.

"Babe?"

"Uh Huh?" Fitz looked over to her as he put his hand on her knee.

"I Love you so very much." Olivia said with all her heart.

"I Love you more come here," as they shared another kiss.

Within about 20 minutes the limo driver came back in the car, he was a little jealous as he wished he could have witnessed their love making…who wouldn't? He saw how messy they both looked and thought it must have been good. Before he put his keys in the ignition to take them back home, he saw Olivia's panties around the gear shift and tried to be as professional as possible but was laughing inside.

"I believe these are yours ma'am." The driver said seemingly casually.

Olivia stopped the kiss between them and saw her black thong in the man's hand as he snatched It from him quickly embarrassed as she realized she didn't have any on.

Fitz let out another hearty laugh as he didn't realize he flung her panties into the front seat.

"Love can make you do some crazy things."

"Shut up Fitz." She laughed as she kissed him once again as she laid her head on his chest, his hand wrapped around her as they were on their way back home.

**I'm sorry, in one of my stories I will have Olivia and Fitz make love but I don't know, rough sex is so much more fun to write about and read, especially since I love aggressive men sex wise of course (especially Fitz) lol, but I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Chapter 5- A Grant Reality show?

**Soooooooo how about last episode's sex scene? I was like :o yaaaasss, then I saw the promo that said next episode was coming in 2 weeks and I was like -_- noooooo. Anyways lol here's my latest and short installment, looks like they are in for a new surprise! Chapter 5, check it out!**

_I always wanted to be a mother, but I don't think I can keep going through this. _Olivia said to herself as she finished rinsing with mouthwash in her bathroom sink. Three months into her pregnancy and she is already close to calling quits- between the morning sickness, constant hunger, and so on and so forth she was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. _Yes! This is worth it, not every day does a woman get pregnant by the sexy former president Fitzgerald Grant….unless you're Mellie. _She shook her head from the thought and moved her right hand to her belly, and began rubbing small circles around it. She was going to be a mommy, and she couldn't help smiling at the thought. Maybe the baby was going to have brown and curly hair like her father, or the soft brown skin of her mother, or bluish grayish eyes like her father, or all of this combined. Whatever combination, this baby had her heart.

She left the bathroom and closed the door beside her and sat herself on her bed. She glanced at the clock that was on top of her night stand and it read _10:06 pm._ _Where the hell is he?_ She hated to sound so needy, but she couldn't help herself when it came to her husband. She knew being a senator was a big responsibility some times and knew it required him to be gone all the way into the wee hours in the morning, but dang a woman got needs- and her hormones that are out of whack from her pregnancy didn't help either. She stood up and left her bedroom to go downstairs to the kitchen. Her long floral robe flowing behind her with the belt keeping the top half closed, and her hair hung past her shoulders; maybe a snack for her and the baby could help. She saw a banana and decided to have that start her off. As she was beginning to peel it she noticed lights that were beaming down on her house. _Yes my other baby is home! _She moved the banana out the way but stayed sitting down on the kitchen chair to avoid looking too impatient. The door unlocked and in walked her husband.

"Hi." Said Fitz's smooth baritone voice.

"Hi." Olivia smiled and got up from the kitchen chair and ran into her husband's embrace.

Fitz opened his arms to let her in as they shared a kiss- a hungry kiss. Olivia cupped his face in her hands as Fitz cupped hers, their tongues racing as Fitz let one hand go from his wife's precious face down her back grabbing her butt. Olivia's hands left Fitz's face as well as she reached down to tug on his belt buckle, she could feel herself becoming quickly aroused and Fitz as well as his erection became apparent against her thigh. Fitz grabbed her hands to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked with a slightly irritated tone, why does he always do this? Why can't they just get it in and ask questions later?

"Guess what?" Fitz eagerly asked.

"I can't guess what's on your mind! Tell me so we can get back to work."

"Livvie seriously guess."

Olivia sighed in frustration, "you got a new car!" Olivia rolled her eyes, she knew she was wrong, but she had to think of something fast.

"Nope, even better! How about while at the office today Kasey Wright, one of the famous television producers In this world came in and asked if me and you were interested in doing a television show depicting our everyday lives, I should have said yes, but me knowing the first rule of being married to Olivia Pope: always run things by her first, I said I would take it up to my wife and see what she thinks about it, and he said okay just get back to him letting him know if it was okay, and he gave me his card and I said I would, what do you think?"

Olivia stepped back from being so close to Fitz and took in what he said. She began walking around the living room thinking did he just completely forget about what they have been through?

"What do I think? I think you've lost your damn mind."

"Liv-"

"No, Fitz listen! You are basically asking me if we can do a reality TV show about our lives and did you _just_ forget about what we have been through with the sex tape? The only difference is that the tape getting leaked out was an accident, and now you want people to actually learn about what's going in our lives. I have never been interested in being in the public eye like that, and I can't believe you are! Plus do you know what stress comes with that? I am pregnant with your child, constantly sick, and now you want to add more to this with this nonsense- the answer is no, end of conversation." Olivia was furious at the thought that Fitz would even consider an idea like this. Why couldn't they have discussed this after sex? Her answer would have still been the same, but at least she would have gotten her some, now that the mood was gone.

Fitz just stood there; staring at her, Olivia couldn't quite read his emotions this time. He began walking to her, Olivia stepped back every inch he came closer to her.

"Fitz you better not touch me." She was determined to be angry with him, Fitz never made an emotion or even stopped coming closer to her, Olivia eventually backed into a wall in the kitchen as Fitz grabbed her from behind by her waist.

Olivia tried pushing him away, but his strength was a bit too much compared to hers,

"Get off of me! You are not going to win me over by sex I'm tired of falling victim to that!"

Fitz grabbed her hands and put them above her head on the wall staring deeply into hers, he bent down to kiss her, she moved her face from his dodging the kiss, she knew what he was trying to do and she couldn't lie it was working. Fitz could make her change her mind about anything when it came to him pleasing her, it wasn't fair.

"Fitzgerald Grant, let. Me. Go, and I mean it." Olivia said in a serious tone her eyes cutting deep into his.

Fitz did as told, as soon as he let go of her hands she used her right hand to slap him on the right side of face. He couldn't believe she did that, one_- ow_, two- _no she didn't._

Fitz flashed a crooked smile, he loved it when his wife got mad, but he was going to make her regret doing that. Olivia wanted to throw up, not because of her pregnancy but because of that smile, she hated how he controlled her but at the same time she lived for it.

He picked her up from the waist as her legs wrapped around his and he slammed her down hard on the wooden kitchen table, she grimaced slightly from the pain and shock of the table hitting her back, but she knew not to say a word when Fitz was like this. He brushed the dishes, candles, and decorative mats from the table off onto the ground as the glasses shattered into pieces. He untied her robe's belt and pulled it off and threw it to the ground. All what she had underneath were her purple satin bra and matching panties. He went for her lips, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth as he placed his hands under her upper back to unhook the bra, as he moved it out of the way and her plump breasts were freed, their once perky nature had disappeared since she was now carrying their child, they were getting fuller and fuller and of course Fitz loved them. He cupped them in his large hands as his thumbs grazed over her nipples causing them to swell; Olivia threw her head back loving the sensation. He put his mouth on them, tasting them, loving the feeling of her in his mouth. He kissed his way down south as he grabbed her panties and pulled them off as they fell down onto the floor as he kissed his way up her legs, he kissed and grabbed her thighs loving the fullness of them as they too got plumper, if all it took for her body to get like this was pregnancy, he would have no problem giving her all the kids in the world, but at the same time they were limited in their sexual activities, it was okay whenever it was Olivia he was always thankful. He finally made his way up to her womanhood as he licked up and down her puddle of wetness; he flickered his tongue over her clit, Olivia was now the one losing her mind.

"Oh, Fitz. Baby that feels so good." She rested her legs over his broad shoulders as she grabbed his head and moved her hands all through his head messing up his luscious curl pattern.

"Livvie you taste so good." He continued to roughly please his wife orally as his tongue went inside and out of her core repeatedly.

Olivia felt herself coming close as her mouth hung open unable to make a sound, her eyes rolled back to the back of her head, without warning Fitz finished his oral on her and made his way back up to his wife's juicy lips to kiss her, she tasted herself from his lips- she let out a sexually frustrated moan into his mouth as she was so close to a feeling of euphoria when Fitz decided it was nice to stop. He grabbed her waist as she moved further up on the table so her feet would be able to prop up on table as her legs bent at the knee. He stepped back a moment to finish undoing his belt buckle that Olivia started earlier and stepped out of his pants and shoes he pulled himself out of his boxers while letting out a moan of relief as he was so happy to not be restricted by his pants any longer. He made his way back to Olivia as he grabbed his rock hard member and poked her clit repeatedly with it, how dare he tease her like that, every poke caused Olivia to raise her hips in anticipation.

"Fitz please…"

"Can we do the reality show?"

"No…" Olivia moaned breathlessly.

"Yes….." Fitz's deep voice dragged out in a sexy whisper.

Olivia whimpered as Fitz wouldn't stop teasing her. Between him, that voice, that face, everything! It was so hard to fight him. She was going to explode, she thought about the show. A Grant reality show, she knew how many people wanted to get a glimpse of their lives and although she hated the idea of people being so nosy she felt admired that people even cared. Besides, the reality show wouldn't be anything trashy, just her and her husband enjoying their life as they welcome a new baby in the world how cute would that be? It has been a long time for a reality show to have a positive messages so what the hell?

"Damn it, Fitz okay…OKAY! We can do the reality show can you just fuck me please?!"

Fitz chuckled at his wife's impatient words; he also chuckled at himself for being so good at this. This man truly had a gift, but just for the record he was glad she finally made up her mind because he too couldn't hold out for any longer. He grabbed himself and inserted himself inside Olivia as they both let out moans of relief. They couldn't believe how good the other felt. As many times as they have had sex each time had a different feeling, a _better_ feeling.

Olivia felt Fitz's heavy breathing in her ear as it sent chills down her spine she loved knowing that she pleased her husband. Her eye brows furrowed, her back arched, her moans became louder, all results of her husband's thrust game. What a lucky woman she was; she kissed and licked her husband's shoulder as she reached down to unbutton her husband's white shirt and moved it out of the way, she wanted to feel his bare body against hers.

"God, Fitz! Aah, Aaahhh, Aaaaahhhhh!"

Fitz was now kissing Olivia's neck as he took in her sweet scent, her natural smell and a hint of perfume made him go crazy. He raised his head from her neck to stare at her face what a sexy woman taking all of him in. He loved how her mouth hung open as moans left it, and her eyes remaining closed evident of the continuing eye rolling he was making her do, sweat began to bead upon them, as they felt themselves coming close. Fitz grabbed the back of Olivia's lower back with one hand to pull her closer into him filling her as much as possible, Fitz used his other hand to grip the table to give him extra support as he was now thrusting harder into his wife. Olivia wrapped her legs around her husband's waist determining to feel all of him. Her long hair was sticking to her neck as she bit down her lip hard trying to contain some of her screams. Fitz face contorted with determination as his teeth began to clench as he almost fucked his wife into oblivion.

Olivia screamed as she dug her nails into her husband's back as she came hard, it was wet as her juices engulfed Fitz, he shortly came thereafter he collapsed on his wife, carefully making sure that not all of his weight was not supported on his wife's growing stomach as their breathing labored.

Soon Olivia shook herself from her sexual haze as hit back to reality.

"Okay let's talk about the show."

_**T**_**eehee ! Yes I have to stop it right there, I thought I would leave you guys with some steamy hot sex and will have next chapter begin with them shooting their show! I hope you guys liked it, and am currently starting the next chapter now and should be uploaded tonight or tomorrow, I thought I owe you all that since It's been awhile since I updated. Ideas, concerns, or whatever let me know in the comments section. **


	6. Chapter 6, Reality show in progress!

**LMAOOOOO you guys' reactions to the reality show, trust me I don't like the idea either but whatever Fitz wants Fitz gets-let's see what they are In for.. ;) I knew I said I was going to upload it Wednesday or Thursday but, I had to start over because I hated it and plus it was thanksgiving I wanted everyone to rest and I had to eat, but okay let me shut up.**

OLITZ: Behind the Scenes.

Was the name of the reality TV show, three more long months had passed as they were finally ready for their first day of shooting. The show's announcement quickly gained ground through famous interviews such as: Ellen, The View, Saturday Night Live, you name it! Twitter was going crazy at 5000 tweets per minute anticipating the show's premiere. YouTube constantly showed all of the sneak peeks, America had their babies asleep and popcorn ready; everyone was eager to catch glimpses of the Grants every Thursday at 10:00 pm –on Oxygen, MTV, and VH1- yes many networks had to air it!

Now with the Grants, Olivia was 6-months and glowing, and now it was time out for the tight clothing as she was pretty big, they were expecting a nice healthy baby boy, Olivia wanted a little girl, but she was still excited, there would be plenty more where that came from. Fitz was handsome as always and even more so maybe because of how happy he has been due to his marriage and his son coming along. It seems as though Grants were at a nice time hopefully it would remain that way.

Cameras were _everywhere_, at the home, in their car, at Fitz's office, they decided to start the premiere off together with them having fun with horseback riding and a nice picnic at the park.

_5….4….3….2…1. _Amount of viewers at this point was crazy as the show's theme song/video played. Cater 2 U by Destiny's Child played in the background as a parade of pictures came on the televisions; pictures of them showing them as they grew up on different sides of the worlds as little ones, teenagers, adults: with Fitz being in the navy, to being governor, to being president, to now senator. Olivia had pictures of her being in top colleges, to a prestigious "fixer," to a now dedicated stay- at- home mom. Pictures of their wedding and their sonograms also made light. The theme finished as the cameras went to the park where the sexy couple was.

"Olivia don't be scared, I thought you loved horses." Fitz shouted on top of an adult brown Stallion as he took him around in circles.

"That was before I weighed 3,000 pounds." Olivia blurted out jokily as she saw husband enjoying the ride, he was however going mighty fast with the horse.

"Baby, slow down, don't go so fast." Olivia knew Fitz was showing off but he was ordering the horse too go a little bit too fast by pulling harder on the rope.

The horse continued to run in circles as Fitz lost his balance and ended up falling off back of the horse.

"Oh sh(beep)" Fitz said as he came hard onto the ground. The viewers and Olivia were dying with laughter not even two minutes has the show been on the air.

Equestrians, horse owners, etc. came to Fitz's aid- Olivia found herself holding on the gate as she continued to let out hearty laughs she grabbed her stomach as the baby seemed to be having laugh attacks as well.

"Fitz, are you okay? Baby I-[still laughing] I told you were going too fast, that horse showed you who was in charge."

Fitz was fine, just was going to be pretty sore since that was a hard fall. He told the directors he was done for today as they took the stallion away. Olivia walked on the side of Fitz as she grabbed the other end of his waist and held his hand over her shoulder as she helped him to the picnic site, the cameras followed.

They sat down and pulled out sandwiches, chips, and juice out of the picnic basket to have their little simple but yet romantic picnic. Viewers watched in awe as they looked so cute together.

Rose pedals and a bundle of flowers lay on each corner of the picnic towel. They sat across from each other enjoying a nice conversation as she play fed Fitz his food and Fitz did the same to her. Olivia reached over and rubbed her husband's leg, a dirt stain had covered his jeans where he fell.

"You sure you gonna be okay sweetheart?" Olivia tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Fitz playfully moved her hand off him.

"Aaaww somebody's a little bitter…you can't be king of everything."

Fitz crawled over to Olivia as she put her hands on top of his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Fitz shifted his weight cautiously on her causing her to slowly fall back. He rose up her loose T shirt that showed her round and pear shaped belly. He reached in the basket to grab a strawberry and the bottle of chocolate syrup as he poured some on her tummy. He took a bite out of the strawberry and rubbed his tongue across Olivia's stomach and licked up the chocolate residue. He didn't know which tasted better her or the syrup. Olivia giggled at Fitz being so….Fitz.

"Oh Fitz!" She laughed. He grabbed at the button of the her jeans, she moved his hand out of the way as she pointed to the cameras- Fitz glanced at the cameras and then back to his wife as he got up from her. He cursed himself when he realized something, they can't have sex whenever they wanted due to the show, and in other words this was going to be one tough journey.

The couple finished what they were doing as they got into their black Escalade to go somewhere else, and the cameras got in with them.

Olivia loved the attention, she couldn't lie, not that she was attention hungry it's just something with her and video cameras (catch that one on your way home). Fitz grabbed her leg and Olivia grabbed his hand as they sat in silence, before Olivia had an idea.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm?" Fitz turned his head from the road to look at her for a split second.

"How about we do some shopping…for the baby, there's a Babies R Us down the street we should pull in."

Fitz grabbed the back of Olivia's hand and kissed it, the Escalade pulled into the parking lot of the store, but how were they going to get in there? Between the camera crew following them and the store seemingly full this was not going to be a simple task. Kasey knows everybody, and everybody knows Kasey so he called up the store manager and told him to close down the place just for a couple of hours so the expecting couple can have some time. The manager did as told and sent the current people packing, they could come back later. Some were pissed, some were confused, but hey if one pregnant lady marries a use to be president turned senator they can close down a Babies R Us as well. After about half an hour the store seemed pretty empty except the employees.

_In the store_

"_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Fitz had Olivia sitting in the shopping cart as she was propped on her knees holding the end of it and Fitz standing on the back of the cart held the cart's handle as they rolled down the vacant aisles. The camera caught every moment of the silly couple. Fitz loved seeing his wife, soul mate, mother-of-his-son-to-be laughing having a great time he cherished every moment of this. He was too tired to go through another aisle, as he went to the basket and helped his pregnant wife out of it, as they finally did some shopping.

Their first stop had to be the baby clothes. Fitz and Olivia couldn't believe what the onesies said as they were cracking up and showed them to the camera.

"9 months ago my mommy read 50 shades of Grey." Olivia read and shook her head.

"My mom is hotter than your mom." Fitz read and quickly threw it in the basket.

"My daddy and I both like nice boobs, true that." Fitz playfully read as he too grabbed this one and put it in the basket with Olivia slapping him on his arm.

"BILF- Baby I'd like to feed." Olivia read; she threw this in the basket as well.

The two couple continued around the store for another hour, and bought so much stuff. Blankets, clothes, diapers, bottles, wipes, play pen, toys, carriage, and stroller; they were going to have to come back for the crib later. Fitz paid for everything as everyone left the store. The camera crew helped Fitz put the stuff in the car and when they were done, hopped in the car to drive home. It was around 8 pm when the moon showed its face.

_Meanwhile back at the house (and finally putting everything in the house.)_

The cameras cut to Fitz backing and slamming Olivia into the wall as they were furiously kissing. Olivia grabbed the back of Fitz's head and Fitz grabbed her thigh and hung it on his waist and planted one hand against the wall.

The viewers were screaming as the text messages were being sent, tweets were being delivered, anxious screamed all around the world as the nation watched the sexiest couple get down to business. Olivia pulled Fitz's favorite Navy sweater along with his white tee over his head and threw it away from them. The sight was becoming too much as the cameras had to cut to commercial. Fitz devoured his wife's neck when he realized they were on camera! Olivia was so into the moment that she forgot the cameras were around as well.

"Damn it!" A sexually frustrated and panting Olivia whispered as she slowly pushed Fitz away from her. She ran her fingers through her curly hair in an attempt to fix it, how could they forget that the show would have to damper into adult times?

"Are we still on commercial?"

The camera crew nodded.

"Okay, when are you all going home?"

"In about 5 hours ma'am and then we resume tomorrow at 9:30 am." Kasey, the producer, replied.

"5 hours? Can you please excuse me and my wife for about twenty minutes?" Fitz said as he grabbed his wife's arm and led her into their bedroom, they only place in their home that didn't have cameras.

"Fitz how long was shooting this show supposed to last?"

"Three more months, one episode per week as we were supposed to stop shooting after you have our son."

Olivia fell back onto bed, this was such a stupid idea she knew it was, but it wasn't her fault that the Fitz dick clouded her judgment, why oh why couldn't she ignore it and stick with her gut feeling just this once? She got up from the bed as she went for the door to go back downstairs, Fitz grabbed her by the waist away from the door, as he locked it and came back to her.

"Fitz, what are you doing?"

Fitz licked his lips as he ran his index feeling across her chest instantly erecting her nipples under her shirt, she was a sucker for his touch.

"Babe, please don't do this! You know they are downstairs waiting on us."

Fitz didn't care, he knew if he didn't get some now it would be a long time until he did, he grabbed Olivia under her arms as he picked her up and sat her down onto the dresser.

His lips came crashing down onto hers as their tongues raced and intertwined, Olivia cupped his face in her hands. Fitz's hands made its way from her shoulders down to her hips as he reached for her jean's zipper and button to undo them as he swiftly pulled them off as they fell onto the floor. He found his way back in between her legs, wasting no time he pulled her panties to the side and immediately grabbed his hard member from out of his jeans and shoved into her deeply as the shock of if all caused Olivia to gasp. She was so ready for him the moment when her back hit the wall earlier. Fitz knew they had limited time and was trying to go to work as quickly as possible.

"Fitz, goodness, slow down baby." Olivia said in between heavy pants.

Fitz ignored her request as he kept the pace and he eventually sped up. The force Fitz caused from banging into Olivia caused her to bang into the dresser's mirror. The mirror then banged against the wall as the thud continuously bombarded throughout the house. Fitz grabbed her butt and pulled her in closer to take in all of him. Olivia was in pain, but it was good pain- the pain that also contained a bit of pleasure her favorite combination. Still it was becoming a little bit too much as she tried to rise her body up a bit so Fitz wouldn't penetrate her so hard. He noticed and pulled her back down; she wasn't getting away that easy. Olivia let out loud moans and whimpers as Fitz explored depths she didn't know were possible. The camera crew eventually made their way upstairs to the couple's bedroom, and was becoming impatient as they knocked on their bedroom door, obviously ignoring the sounds of the dresser mirror hitting the wall.

_knock knock knock_

Olivia's eyes opened and bulged as she for a split second forgot they were still here due to Fitz sending her into a sex driven miasma. Fitz was fucking her so good that she couldn't stop the sounds from rolling off her tongue.

"Fitz, they can hear us." Olivia tried her to best to whisper into Fitz's ear.

"Well then stop all of that moaning baby," in reality he didn't want her to stop, he loved her sounds but shit he had a job to finish.

"Uh uh, I can't help it."

Kasey knocked yet again.

_knock knock knock_

"Kasey we will be- Oh my god Fitz, baby –yes , mmmhmmm right there, oh don't stop!"

Olivia didn't mean for them to hear her lustful sounds but Fitz was giving it to her, _good._

The camera crew was getting uncomfortable as they as well were starting to become aroused by Olivia's lustful noises. One of them held the camera and was going to tape all of her sounds, but Kasey stopped him.

"You all I hate to interrupt but we really need to finish taping."

"fuck, Fitz come on baby please stop." Olivia begged.

"You know you don't really want me to stop." Fitz groaned in Olivia's ear. He was right, he was damn right, but she didn't want the crew to hear them. Fitz took this moment to thrust even harder as he rubbed her clitoris teasing the bundled nerves with his thumb.  
"Ooh shit!" Olivia cursed from the intense pleasure Fitz was causing her.

Fitz hit her with a death stroke as he stimulated her g- spot along with her clit.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Olivia continued to shout as she made the lower half of her body roll in circles to match up with Fitz's thrusting rhythm.

_knock knock_

"You guys?" Kasey knocked and called out again. Why won't he just leave them alone? Salty ass.

"Kasey please give us a min- Fitz baby, oh I'm coming!"

"Come for me Livvie, sweet baby." Fitz grunted in a whisper into Olivia's ear. His sexy sultry voice was enough to make her climax alone.

In and out, up and down, side to side, around and around Fitz was blowing her back out, literally. Olivia didn't know what came over Fitz, was it the fact that he knew due to the show taking place they would be limited in their sexual activity, and wanted to make up for time they were going to lose? Was it the adrenaline rush he was getting, knowing that the camera crew desperately wanted to see what was going on but they couldn't? Whatever the reason for Fitz's behavior, Olivia loved it. Unable to make a sound but held her mouth open in utter amazement, Olivia finally climaxed as she clawed Fitz's biceps. Fitz came at the same time as he squeezed her thigh and let himself release letting out a pleased groan. Filling her completely with his seed, the two were beyond out of breath as Olivia grabbed her chest to slow her breathing. Fitz moved away from his wife to pull up his jeans as he buckled them tucking away his satisfied member. He found Olivia's panties, jeans, and shoes and helped her put them back on; afterwards he helped her down from the dresser. The two tried to freshen up the best they could before they made their way back to the camera crew, they felt bad-that's a lie, no they didn't.

Fitz kissed Olivia on her cheek as he unlocked the door, the camera crew scurried back as they were ear length away from the Grant's bedroom door as they heard the lock being picked. The couple stepped out trying to act casually as possible.

"Now, where we gentleman?" Fitz said as he grabbed Olivia by her hand and walked back downstairs the crew following them behind.

Four weeks later and 4 episodes later, the camera crew was still on their back, and yeah it was annoying. The ratings were through the roof and they saw just how much Olivia and Fitz had fun together. Olivia had a very busy schedule, she thought about it as she was sitting on the examination table that was propped up next to Fitz. She had to stay here for the check up and then make sure she and her husband were ready for her baby shower at James and Cyrus's house. Their friends and Fitz's children were coming: Cyrus, James, baby Ella (obviously) along with Abby, Huck, Quinn, Karen, Ger, and Harrison. Fitz made sure to tell them all about the camera crew being up their asses so they wouldn't make a big deal about it later, just ignore them like he and his wife try to he told them.

Olivia was lying back in the hospital fashioned gown with Fitz rubbing his hand on her stomach. She loved the father and son bond, every night before they would sleep Fitz felt the need to talk to him, tell him scary stories, and even hold up some headphones to her stomach, sometimes the baby would enjoy it and sometimes the baby would kick him to shut up so he could get some sleep- Olivia thought it was hilarious as did Fitz.

"Mrs. Grant, seven months?" In walked the doctor she waved to the camera as she rubbed her hand through her hair to make sure she looked the best for the show.

Olivia and Fitz shared a light chuckle at this, because it was not as much fun as people make it seem to be.

"Yes, Ms. Bowald, I'm seven months." Olivia said not in the happiest mood.

"Awww is someone a little bit grumpy?" The doctor said.

"Yes, when am I going to have him already? I want my body back and this back pain to go away." Olivia loved her son, but still a woman could only take so much.

"Well, you made it this far don't give up now, and I know you are eager to see how well the baby is growing so let's check him out."

The cameraman turned the camera towards the screen as Fitz looked up. The doctor put on her gloves and rubbed the cold gel on Olivia's tummy; she grabbed the transducer and rubbed the gel everywhere onto her body, the baby came to the screen.

Olivia covered her mouth – that was her son! Yes she has seen the image of the baby quite a bit of times but it still amazed her. Fitz had the largest smile come across his face.

"Look at my boy." Words couldn't describe how happy he was.

"Look at him sucking his thumb." Olivia pointed to the screen, that was mommy's little man and she couldn't wait to hold him against her chest in his arms.

"Oh yeah, doc how long is it before the wifey and I can have sex after the baby is due?"

"Fitz?" Olivia glared at him, but knew it was coming.

Even the doctor shook her head and laughed but she got the question so many times so she didn't mind- she told him the suggested 6 weeks.

Fitz rubbed his temple, holding out for 6 weeks? The lord.

_Back at the Grant's house._

"Livvie time is ticking!" Fitz shouted up to Olivia still in the room as he waited downstairs with the camera crew. He dusted off his black slacks and straightened his long sleeve grey tight fitting shirt.

"Honey, I'll be down there in a minute." Olivia screamed back down.

"Pregnant women I swear." He whispered to the camera and winked.

Olivia made her way downstairs and my, did she look stunning.

She had her hair pulled back into a curly pony tail with loose strands hanging near her face. She was wearing a one shoulder grey maternity mini dress that stopped mid thigh and had diamond designs all over, which was then accompanied by simple silver studs in her ear. Black Louis Vuitton pumps (no not the red bottoms) with the matching black Louis Vuitton handbag. Yes Work! It definitely brought out her pregnancy glow even more.

Fitz stood up from the couch and walked over to her (along with the camera crew) and licked his lips, _damn_ he thought, could they just not even go? But he knew better than to ask that to Olivia. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as she turned around heading to the door, he couldn't help himself as he smacked her ass it looked mighty voluptuous in that dress. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to his direction and shook her head. What was she gonna do with him?

Before the couple …..and the crew, made it to Cyrus's house they stopped at the airport to get Karen and Ger. What lovely adults they turned out to be, looking like their father everyday which of course was a good thing. Karen hopped into her daddy's arm like a little girl and hugged Olivia tightly; rubbing her swollen tummy she was so happy for her dad and step mother. Ger gave his father that manly handshake and some dap like 'yes my old man hittin' that,' Olivia caught on and glared at her step son, Ger stopped and gave his step mom a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Everyone got back in the now very full escalade as Ger wanted to sit in the passenger seat next to his pops, Olivia sat in the back with Karen and the annoying ass camera crew. Finally, Fitz got them there as they made it to Cyrus's house. Everyone that was supposed to be there was there except Abby, Olivia wanted to see her, but thought she might be running late. Everybody crowded around Olivia admiring her and the son she carried, even baby Ella was interested at how big Olivia was. Fitz was slick jealous at everyone congratulating Olivia but nobody was near him, after all it was his sperm that allowed her to get to that point, but he understood it was all love. Everyone sat, ate, and talked (especially about the baby).

"How about Cyrus?"

"How about James the II?"

"How about no?" We haven't thought of a name yet we will work on that later, we still have about two more months. Olivia said as she gulped down her grape juice and made a twisted face. She wanted wine like everyone else was drinking not this shit, but it was for the baby. Olivia got up from the couch and put her dishes away. Fitz saw her get up and he got up as well.

"Fitz I'm having such a great time thank you."

"You really look nice Livvie."

Olivia blushed, "why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself sir."

"I have a present for you in the guest room here, come up and let me show you."

"Okay, hey everyone we will back down shortly Fitz has a surp-" Olivia couldn't even finish what she said to everyone before Fitz pulled her quickly up the stairs to the guestroom, he shut and locked the door.

It wasn't long before Fitz shoved his mouth into hers Olivia pushed Fitz away and wiped her mouth.

"Fitz have you lost your mind? Everybody is downstairs we can't do this here."

"Yes. We. Can." Fitz sternly said as he again shoved one more kiss into Olivia's mouth.

The cameras were downstairs with everyone else and this was the only chance they had. Olivia wanted to push him away again but she couldn't. God his lips felt so good against hers, she stuck her tongue into his mouth as he welcomed it and returned the favor. Olivia moaned deeply into his mouth as she felt herself already soaking her panties, she grabbed the back of his head and Fitz grabbed her butt. Fitz slowly grinded his hard cock up and down his wife's thigh, she wanted to touch it, and she wanted to taste it! It has been awhile with Fitz always wanting to take control. Not breaking the kiss, she reached down and quickly undid his pants and pulled out his member, she massaged and squeezed it as Fitz was now the one moaning into Olivia's mouth. He loved the way her hands felt but he knew what she was trying to do, and of course would love for her to put her mouth on him, but they had limited time before someone would come knocking and he would much rather be inside of her, pronto. Fitz removed her hands from his cock and quickly turned her around so that her back was facing him. Fitz walked forward as Olivia walked with him following his lead.

"Pull off your panties, get up on the bed, all fours, now." Fitz whispered sexually his face serious as can be. Olivia's heart beat rose even higher she loved when her man talked dirty to her. She did as was told and got up on the bed on all fours. She grabbed the bed sheets and held on for dear life and her knees bent and buried into the bed, with her being so big this was one of the few positions that remained comfortable. Fitz walked over behind her and instantly shoved himself into Olivia.

"Oh god!" Olivia moaned out loudly but not too loudly as Fitz immediately went to work. Fitz rose up her dress so it would stay up on her lower back as he smacked her ass. This drove Olivia wild as she snatched the pony tail holder from her hair and shook her head as it fell down past her shoulder wildly.

"Harder Fitz, harder… deeper please." Olivia whimpered breathlessly. Fitz grabbed her hips and pulled her into him harder their skin slapping into each other. He grabbed Olivia's hair and grabbed a fist full and pulled hard as Olivia's head went back. She loved the way her husband took control of her body she bit down on her bottom lip to try and quiet the moans that kept escaping from her mouth.

"Livvie, baby, shit that's good, come for me." Fitz gritted his teeth bending down whispering into Olivia's ear. He let go of Olivia's hair to reach down under her to tickle her clit. Olivia slapped the bed as the pleasure Fitz was causing her became too much for her to bear, she scratched the sheets as she felt her walls tightening around Fitz, as did he, Fitz knew she was so close.

"Ooohh, Fitz Baby yes!" Olivia exclaimed as she finally came, the juices siding out of her down her thigh as Fitz finished a few seconds thereafter biting her neck lightly. He kissed Olivia on her forehead as he stepped back to pull up his pants and dust himself off. Olivia, after she gathered enough strength, got off the bed to slide her panties back on. She ran her fingers through her hair and found the pony tail holder on the bed to pull her hair back up again, letting loose strands hang down like before. It wasn't as pretty as before but it was good enough. Olivia went into the bathroom to find a towel to wipe the residue of sweat, as Fitz did the same. Olivia was almost ready as she wanted to spray a little of her perfume. She looked around and remembered that she left the purse in the car awhile ago.

"Oh shit, baby I left my perfume in the car I need to go get it." Fitz obliged as they left the room and went back downstairs everyone was crowded around the table playing a game of Tonk with Baby Ella playing with her toys on the side. Everyone seemed to not catch on to the fact (including the cameras) that the couple just had the best sex of their life- which was a good thing. Fitz went over to them and grabbed an empty chair as he joined in the game, James handed him a beer as they all carried into conversation. Harrison jumped up from the table and did a dance as he dropped for having the lowest card amount. Quinn, Huck, Ger, Karen, and everybody else threw their cards down pissed off as he won yet another game. Olivia grabbed the keys as she went to the car to get her purse; Fitz informed everyone where she was going. The cameras resumed taping.

Olivia opened the backseat car door where she was sitting to find her purse still on the seat. She grabbed it and reached inside and sprayed her some perfume on her neck and over her body, she felt her phone vibrate and answered it, it was Abby.

"Abby, where are you?" Olivia asked wondering what was taking so long for her to get here she missed her so much.

"I can't make it Liv." Abby sounded terribly stuffy and restless.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an 103 degree fever and chills and the flu, it's awful."

Olivia was heartbroken that her friend couldn't see her but she understood, at least she knew she would see her when the baby arrived.

"I hope you feel better get plenty of res-" Olivia looked up to the front of the car and saw something sticking out of the glove compartment praying that what she saw wasn't what she thought it was.

"Yeah, cool, Abby I gotta go." She hung up the phone from Abby, and Abby hung up the phone wondered what was going on but was too tired to care as she laid back down to watch Netflix.

Olivia got out of the back seat of the car and slammed the door as she made her way into the front of the car, since she was too fat to crawl. She opened the front door and opened the glove compartment and pulled out what she saw and read:

"Trojan: America's number one condom for over 90 years- fire and ice- magnum for larger sized males, 10 latex count."

Olivia looked up and saw the fires of hell burning and dumped all of the box's content to see that there was only one left. Her heart sank and hot tears left her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. Hate, anger, sadness, and many more emotions clouded her head as she grabbed the box and her purse slamming the front door shut, she pressed the lock key on her keys as the car made a beep beep sound signaling that it was now locked.

Olivia made her way back into the house closing the door and dropped the keys loudly on the glass table letting her presence known. Everyone stopped laughing and playing and looked towards Olivia a little bit scared wondering what she was so upset about, even the camera turned towards her. Olivia normally would have told the camera crew to get out but was too upset to care if they were there or not.

"Liv?" Fitz had a confused face on.

"Fitz, why the FUCK (beep for reality show) are there condoms in my car?!" Olivia shouted scaring the room.

The Show cut the commercial as the viewers watched in confusion and surprise, and yet twitter was going off again.

**Yes Ladies and Gentleman I have to stop there. DUN DUN DUNN! Sorry for the length I was really enjoying typing this story a little too much, I hope there wasn't too much sex . :o.**


	7. Chapter 7- What about the Condoms?

**Okaayyyyyyyy Since all of my commentators whom I love dearly are about to beat me up here's the next installment. ;)**

Fitz stood up,"What?"

"You heard me! Fitz don't make me repeat myself."

The viewers were grabbing the couch and calling their friends, and let's not forget about the infamous twitter. Kasey looked at the cameraman like 'are you getting this?' then cameraman nodded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Fitz I wish you would play stupid with me this is a 10 pack and there's one left. You've f(beep) ed that many girls?"

Cyrus, James, Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Gerry, and Karen, and the cameramen were dead silent, even the viewers didn't dare move an inch from the TV screen. The tension was so thick you could only cut it with the thickest knife known to man. The camera crew stupidly moved in front of Olivia trying to get her expressions more in detail.

"Y'all better get this damn camera out of my face!" Olivia shouted, the camera crew stepped back.

Fitz was embarrassed more than ever before not only was Olivia out of line; they were on TV for Christ sakes!

"Go outside." Fitz said calmly as possible.

"No." Olivia folded her arms together shifting all of her weight on leg.

"Go outside."

"I said no."

Fitz walked over from his position as he grabbed Olivia by her arm forcefully, Olivia tried to snatch away but was unsuccessful because it's not like Fitz doesn't have the pure muscle of a Greek God. The cameramen followed behind. Fitz turned around and shot them the scariest look imaginable as they went outside with Fitz slamming the door in their faces. The cameramen didn't move another step, as the show went into commercial. The viewers went into a hoopla as it couldn't have been on commercial at a worse time, and everybody knows commercials take forever.

"Let go of me!"

Fitz pinned her against the escalade as he was breath length away, his finger pointing in her face. Olivia stopped the nonsense as she looked at Fitz dead in his eyes, his eyes were just as red as hers were earlier, it almost pained her to look at him, but Olivia Pope Grant doesn't go down without a fight.

"First of _all_! First of _all_! You will _not_ talk to me like that. Now I told you I don't know how the condoms got there nor do I know when they got there. I love you I'm in love with you, you are carrying my son, do you think I would jeopardize that for a couple of one night stands? Olivia you are not that stupid, I know better than that, do you know we are on a reality show, they would do anything to create drama for this show."

Olivia knew what he said made plenty of sense, but she let the anger cloud her thinking ability yet again.

"I don't believe you."

"Livvie?" Fitz had the most severe and hurting look on his face.

"I don't believe you..take me home _now."_ Olivia got into the back seat of the car and slammed the door in his face.

Fitz went back into the house, he grabbed his keys.

"Everybody let's go, Cyrus and James and everyone else thank you we had a fun time."

"But Dad?" Karen started to ask.

"Karen! Get in the car." Fitz said sternly.

Karen didn't say a word as she grabbed her purse Gerry followed behind his baby sister never looking at his dad, and the cameramen followed behind as they all got back in the car with Olivia. Karen and Gerry were supposed to stay with their stepmom and dad for another week. When they met them at the airport, they had put their luggage in the trunk of the car.

Fitz drove off with the tires screeching off the street, as Fitz was driving about 20 mph over the speed limit. Nobody said a word; nobody even made much of a move except to breathing. Olivia sat there shaking with anger as she stared at the night summer skies. The viewers almost were about to piss themselves from the inability to move away from the TV for a bathroom break.

Fitz pulled in the drive through of their house, as Olivia exited the car before he could even turn the lights off and put it in park. Fitz helped with his children's luggage as they followed their father into the house and of course the camera crew followed as well.

Olivia was already upstairs by the time they made it inside. Fitz told his children to make themselves comfortable and could pick any of the guest rooms they wanted. Fitz went upstairs to their bedroom to face the wrath of his angry wife; the cameramen didn't follow him until he made it inside the room and closed the door. The children followed them as they all waited outside the door.

"So are you going to talk to me or not." Fitz said fed up with this silent treatment.

Olivia stared at her bathroom mirror, her eyes blood shot from the hot tears and anger, she held her stomach and rubbed it as she felt this was the only thing to keep her from not beating the living shit out of her husband.

"Like you talked to the other females you were having sex with?" Olivia low blowed.

"Got damn it Olivia, I told you! There are no other females, there's only you."

Olivia wanted to believe her husband she did, but she just couldn't believe him for some reason. Why would the camera crew just throw the condoms in the glove compartment? They were sitting in the back together; they had to have moved past her to go up there, she knew the condoms weren't sticking out before.

"Why are you lying?" Olivia yelled as she walked towards Fitz.

"Olivia Pope Grant!"

"I don't give a sh(beep)t about you calling out my full name; you know what? Soon you won't be able to pronounce the 'Grant' anymore."

The cameramen, the children, and the viewers mouth dropped at that statement, all though they couldn't see the action only the bedroom door, they could hear everything which was plenty enough.

Fitz sat down on the bed and rubbed both of his hands on his temple why was Olivia being so stupid?

"Olivia what the hell is your problem? Do you want us to not be together?"

"Excuse me?"

"It seems that way since you are not listening to a damn word that I'm saying, there's nothing else I can say except: I. Didn't. Do. It. Do you wanna check my cell phone? Here!" He pulled it out of his pocket and threw it against the wall as it disintegrated along the floor Olivia jumped at the sound.

"Are you done?"

"Yep." Fitz clenched his jaw a vain starting to poke through his forehead pulsating, he wouldn't dare hit his wife but this was the closest he came to thinking about doing it, he just wanted her to understand.

"Get out." Olivia pointed to the door

"This is my mother f(beep)ing house, Olivia I pay for everything here, you don't dismiss me!"

Viewers had their hands to their mouths they hated seeing their favorite couple going through this.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"Livvie?" Fitz.

"Call me when you're ready to tell the damn truth."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

The cameramen cut to commercial yet again and ran back downstairs as the children followed, so Olivia wouldn't know they were eavesdropping.

"Olivia!" Fitz shouted and ran after her out of the room and downstairs everybody watched from the living room on the couch, he gave up! He was done, what else was there to say? She would find out sooner or later, he just prayed that whatever she did she would keep their baby safe, he let her leave to let some steam off. Olivia grabbed the keys to their 2013 Mercedes Benz that they never really drove, and somehow thought it was a good time to be driven now. She slammed the door hard behind her….At least the camera crew didn't follow this time, they were probably scared. They just decided to stay home with Fitz and his children.

_On the highway._

"Hey I'm on my way."

"Olivia? It's been awhile since I've heard your voice is everything okay?" An unknown voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"I will explain when I get there, just have the door open."

"But-"

"Shut up and just do what I told you-damn!" Olivia hung up her phone before the person on the other end could get another word in. Olivia turned up the radio as she cruised down the highway.

_Meanwhile back with Fitz, Karen, Gerry, and the camera crew._

"Dad? I'm worried about Olivia." Karen said as she snuggled up to her dad on the couch her hair over her left shoulder in her Daffy Duck PJ's and matching slippers.

Fitz took a sip from his wine as he turned the page of his newspaper, he looked over to his side and kissed his sweet daughter's forehead, nineteen and still would always be his baby girl.

"I know baby girl, she will be back soon, I think she just needs to calm down." Fitz said that in an assuring tone, but really he was scared as hell, but he had to be strong for his kids.

"Olivia's gonna be okay I'm positive." A twenty-one Ger looked up at his baby sister from the floor texting. Karen nodded at her big brother's words.

The camera men caught the action, but damn they were kind of bored yet worried.

"Gerry who are you texting? You have been texting ever since you came here, spend time with your pops."Fitz wondered about his son, he was growing up too fast for his own good.

"Oh dad, you know just friends, coworkers, stuff like that."

"Since when do you have a job?" Karen blurted out.

"None of yo' damn business, I been had one." Gerry lied.

"Gerry watch it." Fitz said seriously.

"Sorry pops."

Karen stuck her tongue at her brother.

_Back with Olivia_

_knock knock_ Olivia knocked on a front door, the door opened seconds later.

"Olivia? Come in."

"Hey Edison,"

He moved out of the way to let Olivia come inside his house; he looked outside the door before closing it and going back in to join Olivia.

Olivia sat on his couch, as Edison sat in one across from her.

"Now what's the problem? But before we start can I get you anything? My guess would be no alcohol since the baby wouldn't approve of that." Edison chuckled noticing her swollen tummy.

"You guessed right, but no I'm fine thank you."

Edison nodded as he got up anyway to get himself some scotch- on the rocks.

"I'm listening."

"Me and my husband you know me and Fitz got married about a year and a half ago, and God I think he's cheating on me."

"Hmm," Edison rose his eyebrows up at her words, as he downed his scotch and poured himself another glass. He sat back down across from her.

"Anyway, well shit don't you watch the reality show? The whole world knows what's going on since I blurted it out on national television."

"You know I don't care anything about TV unless it's of strict political nature."

Olivia shook her head she should have known. "Anyway, long story short I found a ten- packed condom box, with one condom left..in the box."

"And you assumed that they were his?" Edison downed his second glass of scotch and poured some more.

"Well….yeah, I mean who else could they have belonged to?"

"Who else was in the car?"

"Me, Karen, the camera crew, and….Gerry." Olivia forgot that Gerry sat in the passenger's seat which was obviously in front of the glove compartment, but still why would he feel the need to hide them? In their car? She shook the thought from her head.

"Who's Gerry"

"My husband's son."

"Now you know! Olivia, Fitz loves you I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to ruin his relationship. I mean look at you, you're perfect, sexy, intelligent, and carrying his child, do you seriously think your husband would do that to you?" Edison was now on his 5th glass of scotch.

Olivia felt stupid, she knew her husband loved her and would never do such a thing (they made that vow on their wedding day), no other woman could make Fitz scream like she could, she knew that much. Olivia laughed.

"And that smile the most beautiful one a woman could have." Edison put the glass back on the living room table behind him.

Olivia looked at Edison, he was obviously drunk.

"Edison you have had a little too much to drink, but thank you for opening my eyes, I feel so stupid especially as intelligent as I am I should have thought of this. Thank you again, I have a husband to get home too and have some _serious _make- up sex with." Olivia knew better to throw in that last bit, but she couldn't help herself she stood up to go to the door. Edison stood up as well and grabbed her hand.

"Edison come on, I really do have to get going."

"What's the rush? Come on stay for a while longer." Edison begged in a drunken haze.

"Edison, let go of me, you're drunk."

"Give me a kiss."

"What?"

"Give me a kiss!" Edison grabbed her boob and squeezed it hard as he leaned on Olivia causing her to back into the door hard.

"Edison stop, get the hell off me what are you doing."

"You are so sexy, especially while pregnant I heard that's the best kind of pussy." Edison continued as he dropped down and rose up Olivia's dress.

"Edison, Move!" Olivia shouted as she kicked Edison in his face with her Louis Vuitton pump, well those come in handy.

Edison grabbed his now sore mouth, and fell to the floor.

Olivia struggled to collect her keys along with her purse, she tried to unlock the door but she couldn't find out to open it apparent from her stress. Her back turned to Edison, he grabbed her from behind and threw her on the ground. Olivia screamed for dear life as she grabbed her stomach in pain unable to get up.

"Edison, please please don't do this!" Olivia begged, Olivia would scream and kick until she had no strength left in her, but she had to think of her son which she desperately tried to keep safe.

"Say you love me, like you used to, we were supposed to get married, and you were supposed to be mine." Edison got down on the floor and bent down to kiss Olivia as she bit down hard on his bottom lip causing it to bleed. Edison grabbed his stinging lip and wiped the blood with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Stupid bitch!" Edison said as he slapped Olivia hard across her face, as his handprint was evident on her face. Olivia started to cry, why did she have to come here? Edison was right she was a stupid bitch the stupidest, at home she had a man begging for her forgiveness and to listen but she couldn't. She kept her legs closed with all of her might praying Edison would change his mind.

"I miss you Olivia, let me take care of you." Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs and cried but it was too no avail, the panties were already off, as Edison climbed on top of her Olivia looked to the side praying her husband could come to her rescue.

_Fitz please come get me._

_Back to the Grants House_

_knock knock_

"Yes!" Fitz deep voice bombarded to the outside from the inside of his office. He figured he would do some work but was so stressed worrying about Olivia he couldn't concentrate.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Gerry said.

"Sure." Fitz replied.

Gerry walked in along with the camera crew.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fooor?" Fitz asked confused.

Gerry even as a grown man still became a timid little boy when his father was in front of him, his jaw started to quiver.

"Spit it out Gerry." Fitz was growing impatient.

"Those condoms…...they were mines."

Fitz's mouth dropped along with the camera crew and millions of other people watching the show nobody saw that coming.

"You what?" Fitz yelled angrily.

Fitz stood up and slapped Gerry hard against his face. Gerry's face forcefully turned in the direction of the slap, he grabbed his cheek. Fitz never hit his kids but he had no other way to express his hurt and anger, does he realize the damage he just caused?

"You sat there and you heard my wife yell at me, curse at me, taunt me, and you watched her walked out that door, and you kept silent? Why the _hell_ would you act as if nothing happened?" Fitz explained, he also wondered what the hell he was doing with condoms in the first place but that would have to be put aside for now and brought up later. Karen ran upstairs to the sight of the commotion as she heard everything, she dozed off on the couch downstairs and was heated- why would her brother do such a thing?

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry all of this is my fault! I just….know how you are about sex before marriage and I was scared about telling you the truth. So as we got out of the car to go inside Cyrus's house I made sure nobody was looking and I stuck them in the glove compartment from my pocket." Gerry wiped away a tear; he loved Olivia but was too afraid to tell his father the truth.

Fitz sighed heavily, either way Fitz would have flipped, but it's pretty safe to say he wouldn't be half as mad as he was now had he told the truth before. Fitz grabbed his son by the shoulder and pulled him into his chest he hugged him tightly, yeah he was still pissed off, more than pissed off but he couldn't stand seeing any of his children cry.

"I forgive you, don't ever pull that mess again, you hear me boy? We will talk about the condoms and some more of this later….. they were large size weren't they?"Fitz chuckled a little bit.

"Yes sir." As Ger laughed with his father, Karen joined the hug as the camera crew looked along.

"Now I have to tell Liv." Fitz started to go back into his room to get his phone but remembered he threw it across the wall there mad at Olivia.

"Damn it, Ger let me use your phone." Ger gave him the phone and Fitz dialed his wife's number praying she would answer.

_Her Voicemail came into the phone as Fitz held it away with a panicked stare._

**I'M EVIL AREN'T I!? BWAHAAHAHAAHAHA! This is so much fun, I'll be back! I already told you guys way too much! Expect an update sometime in the morning/afternoon tomorrow ;) EST. Sleep tight. BTW some of you are good guessers! Loved the comments. Sorry for the extensive dialogue. **


	8. Chapter 8- Ummmm

**Teheheheehe since I'm making you lovelies mad…I guess I'm doing my job very well ;) Chapter 8!  
**

"Aaaaghhhhh." Edison screamed as Olivia struck him once more with the metal fireplace poker, remember that series Roots? Think of those beatings which closely resembled this situation. This had to be the 26th time the metal rod hit him. Olivia was so proud of herself and thankful for whomever that was that called her phone, although she was pretty sure it was Fitz.

What happened? Well as soon as Edison was about to pull himself out and into Olivia, her phone rung, both she and Edison knew it had to be Fitz. Edison carelessly thought Olivia was too much in pain, beat, or traumatized to move, and he thought it would be an adventure to make Fitz mad. She prayed the lord would bless her with enough strength to take down Edison. She got up as quickly as her body would let her using the table for support. Smart enough not to take him down without any weapons, Olivia saw the Fire poker near the fireplace and grabbed it. Before Edison picked up the phone and realized what was going on, Olivia, with two hands, grabbed the fire poker and struck it across his face resembling a Tiger Woods swing. The sharp end left a huge bloody gash across his face, and she continued from there.

"Asshole." Olivia breathlessly let out she hit him one more good time and threw the fire poker out of reach; she spat on him before she grabbed her purse and phone and left for the door able to figure out out how to unlock it now. He laid there bloody, beat, and bruised as he could do nothing but watch in agony as she left him…again.

Olivia rushed into her car, putting the keys in the ignition and quickly drove off but was stopped by a red traffic light. She took the opportunity to check her phone and saw 5 missed calls and 5 text messages, all from Ger's phone number. Olivia remembered that Fitz broke his phone and was probably using his. She dialed back the number as Fitz answered barely after one dial tone ring.

"Livvie are you-"

"Baby I'm fine, I'll be home in a sec."

"Do you-"

"No, I don't need you to leave to come get me I'm on my way back home." Olivia knew everything Fitz was going to say, just like any soul mate of one would, she smiled as she hung up her phone, as she was on her way back to her family, her and the baby.

Fitz heard the phone click in his ear letting him know that Olivia hung up the phone, he smiled as well. Thankful she was okay. Fitz hung up the phone and gave it to back to Ger.

"Well?" Kasey exclaimed.

Fitz stopped smiling and left his office to go into his room, he went over to his nightstand and grabbed a thick packet of papers, and walked back into the office where everyone was. He turned the papers horizontally and ripped it down the middle, he dropped it as the papers turned into machete and fell down to the floor. Before the cameraman could raise the camera from the ground from looking at the papers, Fitz punched the glass face of the camera smashing it completely; he then took out its memory card and snapped it in half. The papers were the show's contractual agreement. Millions of viewers flipped shits as the channels they were watching of the show went straight black, everyone assumed it was their own TV and was banging away and screaming- but no it was everybody going through this. Yes, there was still other cameras lying around, but the one Fitz smashed was the main one that held all of the memory.

"I and the rest of my family are about fucking sick of this camera, get out of my house and destroy this footage, and you will tell the nation that the show has drastically ended and will never return to air."

"Sir we can't-" Kasey started to explain.

"You can and you will, trust me when I tell you if you don't follow these orders I'll sue you and your pathetic ass company, I'm a senator once president, and I'm married to Olivia Pope, I can make it happen, test me if you want to."

The crew threw their hands up as they saw their cue to shut their mouths and leave. The cameramen left the ruined camera, and took the rest of their equipment and left for good! They would later move onto their next victim as they would later announce this particular show's drastic ending to the world.

"Dad whose idea was it to have a reality show in the first place?" Karen asked so glad they were gone.

"Mines, I plead the fifth, I thought it would be fun to have all of our admirers see us having a good time and would know what it's like to be a Grant. However, it's just a way for nosy ass people to get into our business, and I should have seen it before. It will take awhile for this thing to blow over but baby steps are key!" With that being said Karen wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed her dad on the cheek, she was happy that things started to get back on track for him.

They went downstairs to wait for Olivia; they all looked back and started laughing forgetting that irritating ass camera wasn't behind them. Yes the lord is good.

Within about fifteen minutes Olivia pulled up in the garage of their home, locking the car doors from the inside as she rushed into the house. Fitz and his children saw the lights beam down for a second as they quickly shut off. Fitz ran to the door and opened it as Olivia furiously put her arms around her husband's neck, the two didn't say a word as they kissed: hungrily, deeply, and passionately. They could barely break for air as they both made deep inhales to bring in as much oxygen as possible. The couple's lips couldn't get any closer as they were attacking each others. Their tongues deep into the other's mouth. Olivia's hands were all over Fitz, one was down his back and the other grabbed the back of his neck. Fitz had his hands down his wife's lower back and occasionally brought them up to cup his wife's face.

"Fitz, honey…..I…am…so sorry I should… have listened to you." Olivia said in between the heavy duty kisses.

"Yes you should have." Fitz said quickly and low.

"Ahem!" Karen cleared her throat exaggeratedly trying to get the couple's attention.

Fitz and Olivia broke their kiss to face an obviously impatient Karen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Karen." Olivia left Fitz to go and tightly hug her step daughter,she kissed her on the cheek letting her know she was alright.

"I will talk to you later son but for now bring it in." Olivia pointed his finger to Ger as he giggled and kissed his step momma on the cheek and hugged her tightly as well. Fitz watched from afar and smiled grateful that his kids loved their step mother.

"Everybody, in the dining room now." Fitz ordered as everyone went to that direction, they each sat down in a chair surrounding the table wanting to know what was going on, they weren't going to eat, Fitz had another idea in mind.

"Let's play a game of lawyer, and I'm the lawyer, Mr. Grant."

"Babe-"

"Silence, sweet disobedient lover of mines we will start with you."

Olivia wrinkled her face wondering what her husband was doing, the kids shrugged as they didn't have a bit of a clue either.

"Hold up your right hand." Fitz asked Olivia as she raised it slowly.

"Do you, Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant, swear to never accuse your husband, the sexy and perfect Fitzgerald Grant of infidelity ever again? As well as making sure that if there ever is a problem you talk to him first before acting a fool so help you God?"

Olivia smiled shaking her head at her husband's antics. "I do."

Fitz winked at his wife and turned to Gerry.

"Gerry raise your right hand." Gerry did as told.

"Gerry Grant my first born, do you swear to never commit perjury again especially when it has to do with family, and abstain from sexual intercourse with these disgusting whores and wait until the right one comes along, preferably when you're married but it's your life not mines. As well as make sure you buy the right sized condoms-Large and Magnum? Son you have yet to reach your father's mastery, and also if you don't listen to me and get one of those fellow young ladies pregnant you will not ask me for any money since you claim to have a job- so help you God?"

Olivia and Karen held their hands to their mouths as they let out serious laughs, Fitz was such a fool.

"Order order I will have order in the court." Fitz's deep voice carried as the women eventually shut up.

"I do." Gerry said flatly.

"Very well, you are all dismissed."

Everyone got up from their chairs to leave.

"Not you, Mrs. Grant." Olivia sat back down as Gerry and Karen giggled upstairs into their guest rooms like little kids.

"Now what did you do when you were gone?"

Olivia couldn't lie after all he has put him through she thought he deserved this much. She took a deep breath and explained.

"I went to Edison's"

"Edison Davis your ex?"

"Yes?"

"Olivia I-"

"Let me finish, Fitz I was hurt by something I now know you didn't do, and I wanted to feel better. No we didn't have sex so don't even go there, he did help me figure out that it was Gerry that had the condoms to begin with. Baby I felt so stupid, and I'm so so sorry for not believing you, I guess me acting that way was mostly out of hurt and being scared. Fitz I love you, I will always love you but even the possibility of thinking you were cheating on me was enough to make me snap, I just couldn't the bear the thought of losing you." Olivia's voice started to break, she knew Fitz would never cheat on her but like she said it was a reaction out of hurt that she indeed took way too far.

Fitz sat down in the chair next to Olivia and grabbed her shoulder that was the furthest away from him and brought her close to him, the shoulder nearest to him now touching his chest, as she let her tears fall. Tears of happiness of course.

"Livvie do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Well act like it, I'm letting you slide since my baby is in there and has been through enough, but just know this: Olivia Pope Grant I love you past the moon, I can't breathe without you, I exist for you, you and I share the same heartbeat, we are perfectly in sync with one another. Do you think I would just risk losing all of those feelings for someone else?"

Olivia shook her head side to side with a "no" that was barely above a whisper.

"Look at me." Fitz grabbed the bottom of her chin and tilted her head upward so they were now at eye level.

"Do you?" Fitz's deep voice started to crack as well, he never was a man to show his emotions but Olivia was the only one in the world he would break down in front of and would not regret it a single bit.

"No, Fitz, no! God I know you would never hurt me like that, hurt_ us."_

"Good, because if there's no trust then there _is_ no _us_." Fitz said as he bent down to Kiss Olivia on her lips. He broke away to remove the tears left on her cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"There's one other thing."

"What might that be?"

"We didn't have sex but he tried to rape me." Immediately Fitz got up from his seat damn near causing Olivia to fall but she managed to keep her balance.

"Fitz don't be stupid and ruin your life for this, the important thing is that I'm okay. Besides, you don't even know where he lives I do, and I was not about to tell you- sit back down!"

Fitz sat back down still angry, but she was right as long as she was okay that was all that matters, Edison would get his sooner or later he believed that.

"He was drunk, he pushed me I fell and yeah he was this close to succeeding but thanks to you calling, he tried to get the phone and I beat his ass with the nearest thing I could find- a fire poker."

Fitz was happy she got away and laughed at the thought of his wife going crazy with a fire poker.

"You fell? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm sure he is, he still has been kicking but I have another check up tomorrow so we will see then."

Fitz calmed down a little bit but swore if he saw Edison somewhere there would be hell to pay, nobody messes with his wife. Fitz rubbed her stomach. Olivia's hand joined his.

"I'm hungry." Olivia said.

"I am too, there's this new quaint care up the street we should check it out."

"Behind you."

Fitz told Olivia to go and wait for her in the Escalade he wanted to check on his children and tell them they were stepping out. After he did that he rushed back downstairs outside to the car to his Livvie.

_In the restaurant_

The café was empty, it was 12 am and they were about to close.

"Okay how about we just go somewhere else?" Olivia looked up at Fitz as their arms were entangled in one another's.

"I got this," he whistled to get the manager's attention, she made her way into their presence. He slid her three hundred dollar bills that were in his pocket and told her to keep the change and have the place open for another hour, and that should cover their dinner. The manager agreed as she led them to a booth that was nearest to the window which had the most beautiful view of the moon. She said she would be back for their orders and their drinks in a bit.

Olivia leaned in for a kiss as Fitz leaned towards her, they did a couple of cute pecks shortly thereafter. During one of the kisses Olivia grabbed her fork and threw it down on the ground.

"Shit baby, I dropped my fork hold on."

Olivia went under the table to grab her fork, but really she had something else up her sleeve.

Olivia reached up to her husband's belt buckle and unloosened it.

"Woah woah hello! Yoo hoo what are you doing livvie?" Fitz was totally caught off guard by his wife's hands.

"Shhhhh just be still."

"Olivia no."

"Yes baby I owe you this." Before Fitz could get another word in she freed him from his slacks as they still had the clothes on from much earlier. Fitz was already standing at attention when he and his wife began kissing a little bit earlier. As many of the times she has seen him, the length amazed her, the thickness of it was mind-blowing, the veins on it pulsated. He felt as good in his wife's hands as she squeezed her hands up and down his length, masturbating him. She added a twisting motion to as it pre cum oozed at the top, Fitz loving the sensation threw his head back against the booster's thick material, he slumped some and opened his legs wider in his seat to allow Olivia to take all of him in his mouth easier. She wanted to taste him so bad. Olivia took one long lick up and down his shaft similarly as one would lick a lollipop.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt, Livvie." Fitz whispered in his signature deep sexy voice. He bit the bottom of his lip to hush his cries." Olivia continued to lick him; she licked his swollen member a couple of more times as she brought herself to its head and licked around it in a circular motion. She felt Fitz fidgeting as he was ready to explode. She heard the manager/waitress coming to their table and decided to put her mouth all the way on him.

"What can I get you sir?"

Fitz didn't even know she was there as his eyes were rolling in the back of his head from getting the best head from his wife ever.

"Oh, yeah I would like to have a Bud, oh fuck, that's good" Fitz slammed the table with his Fist as Olivia was blowing his mind. He then with that same hand reached down to pat his wife on the head and pulled a fist full of her hair; he grinded his hips to match her blowing rhythm. Olivia took this moment to tickle his balls as well as licking and squeezing both of them before she made her way back to her husband's throbbing member.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm f-ahh Oh my god I can't….do this." Olivia was taking much of him into her mouth as she could as she deep throated and made a sucking motion with her mouth as her cheeks moved inward.

The waitress was beyond freaked out as she stepped back, she saw a pair of high heels and some bent knees on the ground, she got what was going on as her mouth dropped in awe, she cleared her throat trying not to laugh. How awkward.

"I will be right back, think of those drinks by the time I get back."

Fitz shot her a thumbs up as his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Olivia, I'm about to cum, I want to cum in your mouth."

Olivia sucked him harder and in no time the thick white liquid spewed into her mouth with some dripping down her chin. She wiped the rest away as she swallowed. That was so much fun. Olivia made her way back in her seat and from under the table- it was hot down there.

"I hate you."

"You love me." Olivia smiled loving how she satisfied her husband.

The waitress came back, "are you guys ready now?" She batted her eyelashes and shook her thick brunette hair.

"I will have a cranberry juice, and my husband will have a bud light." Fitz was still in shock and he couldn't say a word. The waitress jotted down everything in her notepad and disappeared back in the kitchen.

"I need a bathroom break." Fitz said.

"Okay let's go."

Fitz went into the Mens and Olivia obviously went in to the Womens, she stared in the mirror and wiped the corners of her mouth and straightened up her hair. The door flung open, as Fitz grabbed her from behind and shoved her into the handicap stall locking it behind him.

"Fitz, baby this is the girl's bathroom don't do this."

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

The two were furiously kissing against the door of the stall when in walked some girls. Fitz smacked his teeth in frustration.

"Anyway girl I think it's about time you get that dick." One girl said.

I know right, but his wife would never approve of it." The other girl replied.

Olivia shouted, "Speaking of getting my dick." Fitz's mouth dropped at Olivia's boldness.

Olivia would normally control her mouth when necessary but this was urgent.

The girls went near the handicapped stall and looked under and saw heels along with male dress shoes, they giggled as they hurried out of the restroom.

"Now where were we?" Olivia asked.

Fitz grabbed her by her under arms and sat her on the edge of the large sink. He kissed her on her lips and moved his way down to her neck sucking and kissing her sensitive area. Olivia grabbed his head to push him further into her neck. Fitz drowned in her scent as he licked the sensitive spot sending chills down her spine, he lightly bit the flesh teasing it. While doing this Fitz grabbed his ready and willing cock out of his pants once again, he then pulled Olivia's panties to the sides as he went inside of her.

"Oh Fitz, mmmhmm." Olivia threw her head back allowing Fitz to devour more of her neck. Her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered as Fitz grinded into her with slow but very deep strokes. Olivia grabbed his ass that flexed with every thrust to push him into her more. She wanted to feel all of him. Her mouth hung open and pleasure filled moans escaped it.

"Fitz, baby harder, faster please." It did feel good, but he was going painfully slow.

Fitz holding both of her thick thighs still at her neck whispered, "I'm trying to make it last baby." Fitz truthfully couldn't take it much longer either but he wanted to last.

"Fitz forget that! We will have sex plenty of more times fuck me harder please!" Fitz did what he was told and thrusted into her harder causing Olivia to hold on to her husband for dear life.

"Fuck, That's it baby right there! Don't-Ah- Don't stop- please." Olivia said in between lusty moans.

Fitz let go of her thighs as he reached underneath her ass and propped her up so she could feel more of him. Olivia's heels grazed Fitz's back as their bodies continued to thrust upwards, Olivia squeezed her vagina muscles around him to make the experience even more pleasure filled. His hot breath on her neck drove Olivia even wilder as Fitz tightened his jaw and contorted his face into one of determination as he was so close. It pained him to do it, but he had to teach Olivia a lesson to never piss him off again, as he stopped and pulled out, stuffing himself back into his boxers and into his pants.

"Fitz I was so close why would you do that?" A hot and unsatisfied Olivia exclaimed.

"That'll teach you, get down and let's go."

"Damn it!" Olivia said angry and bitter that she didn't get hers; she put on her panties and made her way back to her husband outside, salty as ever.

"I Love you." Fitz leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't ever kiss me again." She said as she moved Fitz head out of her way.

Fitz laughed, oh how he loved himself so much.

"Babe let's skip dinner and head back to the house, I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Whatever, I'm too pissed to eat anyway." Olivia walked right pass him.

_Back in the car-in the front seats._

"Fitz! Oh god, baby mmhmmm, I swear to god if you stop this time I will- ah!" Fitz felt bad about stopping so soon earlier in the bathroom, but not for his wife- for him! It took all of his dear strength to do that. This wasn't the most comfortable position they were in, but they made it work. Olivia laid back against the driver's window as her hands were down Fitz's back. Fitz was on top of her, careful not to support his weight on their child, his right knee directly resting behind the gear shift. He had the ability to thrust into his wife due to the fact his left leg was stretched and touching the floor rest. Olivia grabbed the steering wheel for extra support as she felt herself about to explode.

Finally she did and cried out and fell into deep, heavy, and uneven breaths. Fitz grabbed onto the driver's headrest as he felt himself coming hard as well pouring into Olivia. He labored his breath, as they both got out of the car to switch sides.

"Fitz you are amazing!"

"No, you are amazing, why do you think cheating was never an interest me, lose all of that? No ma'am."

Olivia laughed as she put her seatbelt on.

_Back at the house 4 am in the morning._

"Fittttzzzzzzz, baby please…I can't….I can't do this anymore, I'm so tired, you win!" The Grants were at it yet again, Fitz wasn't playing no games- that's how Fitz punishes his wife- through everlasting rough sex. Olivia didn't care if she came or not she just wanted to stop so she could get some sleep, her body was aching badly.

"I'm almost there livvie." Olivia was against the wall facing it as Fitz was behind her thrusting upwards he had one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand on the wall. Olivia had her back to Fitz. He soon finished up his last couple of thrusts before finally climaxing breathing deeply into his ear. He wrapped his arms around Olivia as he held her; he kissed her on the forehead as they lie in the bed restless, naked, and gruesomely tired from the day's events.

"Fitz wait a minute before you go to sleep.."

"What's wrong?"

"Where's the camera crew I just realized." Olivia turned over to Fitz's direction.

"Gone bye bye, I destroyed the mess out of that main camera and memory card, they said they would discontinue the show and tell everyone about it, so we wouldn't have to worry about it any longer and if it was a problem- well just know it wouldn't be!"

Olivia was relieved they annoyed her to no end, it was about time they got their lives back to themselves.

"Good, that was such a stupid idea of yours."

"You agreed."

"Because you threatened me with the post presidential peen I had no choice!"

"Don't ever say that again…. Olivia I have a question."

"What babe?"

"How did you know where Edison still lived?"

"Well, he's been living there forever, and it's kind of hard to just forget it, I'm never going back trust me!"

"That's what I thought you were going to say, good night, I love you."

"I love you more!" Olivia kissed Fitz's forearm that wrapped around her.

**THERE! No reality show, it's gone, they are happy ! ALL'S WELL IT ENDS WELL! (Lol)You people owe me for my hospital bills when I go for arthritis in my fingers from all of this typing. AHAHAHA but I'm not upset I'm glad you guys really encouraged me to more, I'm going to try to upload another one before I go back to class on Tuesday- no promises though. **


	9. Chapter 9- Nobody messes with my family

**Let me just start off saying that I love the really thorough and detailed reviews that the majority of you are leaving behind- it's really cool seeing others take interest in my rather unhealthy obsession I have over this couple! Please keep it going for I will keep going in writing my stories **** Okay sappy time is over here's Chapter 9!**

It was finally autumn, and what a long year and a half has it been for the world's sexiest couple: The Grants. These two have been through much more in this short period of time than most couples would endure for 30 years+. They have made it through a sex tape scandal and a fail of a reality show. Most importantly, their future in regards to remaining married to one another was even threatened, but the past is the past and should be left behind, as some would find out easier or harder than others.

Olivia was due any day now, 39 weeks and she was ready to pop and drop her and Fitz's baby boy. Matter of fact, they just left their check-up yesterday, the baby was growing normally and no complications seemed to arise, which the couple was oh so thankful for, especially Olivia given the scary situation that happened two months ago. The two still didn't even pick a name yet! They were scared that if they picked a name before he was born and he came out looking different than the name they came up with, they would have to waste even more time trying to find one that fits. To avoid all of this why not just wait until the baby pops out and name it then!? If that makes any kind of sense.

"I'll stay here." Olivia said to Fitz as he got out of the car along with Gerry and Karen who were back again for another week long visit, they loved these two so much as any fool could see.

They just arrived at the grocery store to pick up any last items for the house: food, accessories for their home, or even last minute things for the baby boy like diapers or something. The baby was about to push the Grants out of home, he had more things than the couple had combined! Formula, nursing products, toys, you name it! The baby also had enough clothes for the first 12 years of his life…okay maybe for like the first 6 months. Good news is they didn't mind as they would soon welcome the new member in his finally finished nursery.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything?" Fitz asked straightening the collar of his jacket, the autumn winds starting to pick up.

Olivia shook her head no and flashed him a 'but thank you though' smile. Fitz nodded with a smile as he blew her a kiss before shutting the door with her pretending to catch it. Just a simple walk in the store and back and they treated each other like they wouldn't see each other again for years. That just shows what type of couple they were. Olivia watched her family disappear behind the other parked cars as they went in, Olivia would have loved to gone but she was so uncomfortable and irritable as well as not being able to stay on her feet too long and she didn't want to be that 'thing' that stood in their way.

She grabbed her phone and earphones out of her Prada bag to entertain herself. She decided to entertain the baby as well and put an earphone to her stomach, she went through her Whitney Houston playlist- she was in the mood for some high notes.

_Meanwhile in the store_

"Dad, please, please can you buy me these!?" Karen held a box of her favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs as she jumped and begged her father like a child would, she was definitely a kid at heart, Fitz loved it, he didn't want his baby girl to grow up too fast even though she was already grown.

"Go ahead." Fitz smiled.

"Dad I'm going to go down to the electronics." Gerry told his father while texting on his phone as usual; Karen wanted to go as well.

"Can I go too?"

"Alright go on, I'll be down there with you all in a minute let me pick up some things here first." Fitz told his children, they nodded as they walked away toward the electronics department. Fitz was still in the food department, as he went down some aisles quickly to find what he needed so he could get back to his wife, he didn't want her out there too long.

Fitz made his way to the "pasta" aisle as he grabbed some along with some spices. He held two in his hands and figured which one he liked better: garlic or parmesan he looked up as the dilemma weighed on him, he could have bought both but why waste money? Funny, since he didn't mind before. He decided on the garlic and put the parmesan back on the shelf, he looked to his left as he stared intently and squinted to see a seemingly familiar person at the end of the aisle. The man he saw was black, had on a suit, short hair cut, and had a band aid across his cheek. The man didn't look in Fitz's direction but Fitz could still make up his character qualities from the side.

His eyes widened when he figured out who it was:

_Edison!_

Fitz flashbacked to Olivia saying to not do anything stupid to this man and Fitz promised he wouldn't. However, getting even with a man that put his wife in an uncompromising position plus some wasn't stupid, that was his duty. Nobody mistreats the ones he loved _especially _his Livvie. He took off his jacket and folded it neatly as he laid it across the basket's handle. He rolled the sleeves of his plain white shirt up neatly as he walked-the sexy angry Fitz strut- towards Edison's direction.

_Back to Olivia in the car_

"It's all in meeeeee, I can read your thoughts right now…" Olivia jammed in the car singing off-key to the Whitney Houston's remake of 'I'm Every Woman' she loved that song. She still held her right ear phone on her stomach. The baby kicked her hard.

"Ooh, okay mommy is going to take that as you didn't like it, I will change the song." Olivia rubbed her lower abdomen where the baby kicked her as she changed the song on her phone. The baby kicked again but this time even harder.

"Ow, impatient are we? Give me a second sheesh." Olivia smiled weakly.

Suddenly her lower stomach tightened as she felt a sharp pain that radiated up to her upper stomach and intensified as it moved up. Olivia grimaced and slowly started to panic; she then felt this liquid leak through her black leggings. She rose up using the door handle for support to look behind her on the seat to make sure she wasn't exaggerating- she wasn't, it was definitely amniotic fluid. Olivia shook as she quickly speed dialed Fitz's phone number and held it to her ear- no answer.

She dialed again- no answer.

Olivia panicked even more as the pain hit her stomach again stopping her in her tracks to grab a hold of it.

"Fitz pick up your damn phone!" Olivia said out loud frustrated. Little did she know that Fitz's phone was in the pocket of his jacket that wasn't on him at the moment.

She dialed Fitz's number again and held it to her hear, the phone vibrated as she took it away from her ear to look at it. A one percent battery warning popped up on the screen and said the phone would be shutting down now. Evidently she forgot to charge it, this and she was listening to music for a while.

"Damn it, things just keep getting better!" Olivia said throwing the phone to the ground. Olivia had no choice; she had to get help she beeped the horn repeatedly to try to get someone's attention. Most people paid no attention and the other's stopped and kept walking. She couldn't roll down the windows since Fitz had the keys, and couldn't walk or even get out due to the fact that she was in so much pain. Olivia kept blowing the horn.

_In the store- pasta aisle._

Fitz balled up another Fist and drew back as he brought it forward with as much force as possible to punch Edison yet again. Edison flew back into the shelf and fell onto to the floor along with the items that was on top of the shelf. Fitz got on top of him as he grabbed the neck of Edison's shirt with his left hand causing Edison's midsection to rise up as he looked at Fitz- black eye along with a bloody nose.

"You tried to rape my wife!?" Fitz drew back another fist with his right hand as it eventually came in contact with Edison's face knocking him back down to the ground. Fitz pulled Edison up again by the neck of his shirt.

"Nobody messes with my family!" Fitz punched Edison yet again this time square in the mouth, as Edison flew back onto the ground too beat to return the favor, put money on it, he will never go near Fitz's Olivia again. A crowd of bystanders watched as Fitz damn near killed Edison.

"Dad what the hell are you doing get off of him!" Karen said angry and hurt as she pushed through the crowd, she figured the man he was beating up had to be Edison, as she remembered Olivia explaining to her what happened that night she left two months ago. Fitz was still on top of Edison as he gave him one more punch. Poor Edison (not).

"Alright move out the way." Two officers made way through the thick crowd, handcuffs out and open. One security guard handled Fitz roughly as he told him to put his hands behind him back as he put the handcuffs on him and cuffed them. He read him his Miranda rights as did the other police officer with Edison. The two police officers grabbed the gentleman and took them to their car up to the police station to figure this whole thing out.

"Kids, go find Olivia and tell her I'll be back shortly and don't tell her about this altercation I will do that, grab my jacket from that basket at the end of the aisle, my keys and phone are in it." Fitz said quickly as he passed them- Gerry rushed to grab the jacket and he and Karen hurried out of the store to find Olivia.

The two made it outside to find the escalade, they found it but saw a flashing ambulance truck by it; they ran in that direction as quickly as they could. _What a wonderful time to go into labor_, they thought. While running they saw Olivia being carried inside of the truck in a stretcher her crying in pain as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Olivia!" Gerry said out of breath as they finally made it.

Olivia looked to the direction of his voice and saw her step kids, so happy they were there, but she needed her husband now.

"Where's your father." She said from the inside of the truck with the children still outside.

"He can't come yet." Karen tried to not be too specific, afraid of putting her through more misery.

"Why not?" Olivia asked as her expression of worry went into one of impatience.

"Well-"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Karen please–breathing deeply trying to remain calm- Where…. is…. Fitz? He was just in there with you!" Under no circumstances would she talk to her step child like that, but she was seriously in so much pain as her contractions started to come closer together and was in no need for the bullshit, she wanted her husband by her side.

"He's on his way to the police station!" Gerry bluntly said sick of beating around the bush and partially ignoring what his father had said earlier.

"Gerry!" Karen shouted.

"Wh…what? Police station? What did he do? What happened?" This was definitely not a good day for Liv, going into labor was something she knew would be painful but it would be easier to cope with if her husband was here with her, but he's not, he's on his way to a fucking police station.

"Listen, Mrs. Grant needs to be in the hospital this instant to get checked in, only one of you can come in the back of the truck with her."

"I'll go." Karen got inside the big red truck.

"Good idea I'll take the escalade and meet you all there after I go see about dad." With that being said they separated, Karen was in the truck holding Olivia's hand- telling her to breathe and to remain calm; everything was going to be okay. Gerry hopped in the car and drove to the police station to meet his father.

_At the police station._

The guard let Gerry go through as a visitor to the cell where his father was in for custody –surprisingly. Fitz was walking in circles impatiently, the police officers and prosecutor would be in there to talk to him in about fifteen minutes.

"Dad?" Gerry called out as Fitz stopped pacing and looked to where Ger was standing as he ran to the metal bars and put his hands around them. He definitely did not like this.

"How's Olivia?

"Uhm, she's been better." Ger replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean she's been better?" Fitz said his eyebrows raising.

"As in she was never in labor before until now."

"What? Is she at the hospital, is she okay, how far are the contractions?" Fitz's mind was running fast, she knew she was due soon like next week soon, but not _this_ soon. He wanted to be there for her, he needed to be there for her. Damn, Fitz picked the wrong day to beat Edison's ass.

"When we came from the store the ambulance truck was already there, she should be processed in the hospital now, Karen went with her. I'll call Karen and see what's happening."

Gerry dialed his sister's number and held it to his ear, she answered after about two rings.

"Hello?"

"How's Olivia?"

"Uhm, Hold on…" You could tell Karen and Ger were related because their antics were out of this world.

"Aaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhh." Olivia screamed as another contraction hit her, and Karen held the phone to her direction capturing the loud noise. Ger moved the phone away from his ear due to the loudness of Olivia's scream.

"I take it she's not doing fine dad."

Fitz threw his head back and sighed, she wished the lawyer and police officer would hurry up! He had somewhere he needed to be.

"Karen give me the damn phone, _now!"_ A stressed and sweaty Olivia held her hand out for the phone as Karen said no remarks and gave it to her; she held it to her ear.

"Ger, put your dad on this phone right now!" Olivia yelled into it.

Ger looked at the phone and put it back to his ear, "Why you sound so stressed?" Ger knew it was the time to not be funny, but he couldn't help himself.

"Gerry! I will send you to an early grave if you don't turn over this phone, it wouldn't be a pretty sight for you to die before your father now will it?" Olivia said calmly, Gerry got the hint and handed the phone to his dad between the bars.

"Livvie?"

"Baby, how long are you going to be in there? What happened?"

Fitz was so happy they never told her what really went down, he was going to have to tell herself-when he got there.

"I don't know, maybe another hour I will be-"

"Oh, honey I can't do this without you." Olivia grimaced in pain, and grabbed her stomach.

"Livvie I will not miss the birth of our first child together you know that! Just don't push until I get there, Karen will take good care of you."

Olivia nodded as she hung up the phone and gave it back to Karen.

"Mr. Grant?" The prosecutor and police officer called out.

Fitz and Gerry looked toward the gentleman, Gerry knew it was time for him to leave and before he left he whispered saying he would be in the waiting room. Fitz nodded.

"We will discuss your court hearing and jail term, follow me."

The officer unlocked the cell, and put Fitz back in handcuffs as they followed the prosecutor to the privacy room, the police officer left them alone to talk.

"Mr. Grant?" The prosecutor asked putting his briefcase on the table as he sat down across from him.

"Yeah?" Fitz informally greeted he didn't care about being polite he had somewhere to be.

"You do realize you will be charged for aggravated assault and battery without a deadly weapon which constitutes to about 5 years jail sentence, you did incredible damage to Mr. Davis, Mr. Grant, what do you have to say for yourself? I wouldn't expect this from a senator and once president."

"He had it coming." Fitz said indifferently.

"Elaborate please,"

"Why? I'm not going to jail for 5 years or at all for that matter, nobody messes with me and gets away with it."

"Okay, so somebody rubs you the wrong way, you think it's okay to get back at them by causing physical harm? Yeah 5 years seems right to me, I will let the judge know your court hearing which-"

"Wait! Do you love your wife?" Fitz asked noticing the ring on the prosecutor's ring finger of his left hand.

"Pardon?"

"Do you love your wife?" Fitz repeated.

"What does that-"

"Answer the damn question please!" Fitz said irritated.

"Yes I do, very much so."

"Okay, that man whom I caused harm to- harmed my wife. Physically, he slapped her, threw her to the ground and attempted to rape her. She was 7 months pregnant, and is now in the hospital about to give birth to our son. She told me everything and it pissed me off to no end, she told me that she was fine- I wasn't! Would you be? Anybody who messes with my family has to deal with me. Taking in all of what I said, put yourself in my shoes, pretend that was your wife, and you saw the man that caused your wife harm in a grocery store. Tell me you wouldn't react out of anger and you would keep on walking as if nothing happened, please tell me!"

Fitz had his hands on the table standing up as he leaned over into the prosecutor's face, not even blinking as he stared hard. The prosecutor stared as well.

_Moments later._

"Son let's go, I have a baby waiting on me." The two gentlemen left the police station as they went to the car, strutting as they finally were on their way to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

"Karen, why do you watch this mess?" Olivia said munching on her ice chips looking at the TV with her stepdaughter, God she was starving. She was doing alright now that she had the epidural, contractions hit her every now and again but it wasn't too bad as before. 4 hours down, a good 20 more to go according to the doctor. Lord be with her. Karen was sitting next to her rubbing her stomach, as she ate a bag of skittles she got from the gift shop earlier.

"Because it's entertaining," Karen said as she popped another skittle into her mouth. They were watching MTV's Ridiculousness, and it really amazed Olivia at how stupid people really are.

"It's not! Just a bunch of dare deviling dumb asses trying to make a purpose in life."

"Language, Livvie?" Fitz said jokily as he walked in with Gerry holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Daddy!" Karen jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, as Fitz wrapped his arms around her midsection, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She was so happy her father made it out. The sight warmed Olivia's heart.

Karen grabbed the flowers and sat them on the table as Fitz made his way to his darling wife. He put one hand on the hospital bed's headboard as he leaned down to kiss his wife on the lips. He used his free hand to grab and caress her cheek. The kiss quickly gained intensity as Olivia cupped his face after putting down the cup of ice chips.

Fitz broke away the kiss, as he stared at the love of his life up and down, couldn't believe how beautiful she still looked even in a hospital gown.

"How are you?"

"We're gonna have a baby!" She growled and giggled as she hugged her husband.

Karen and Ger loved the chemistry they had together, although at times it was rather disgusting.

"Pops, there's an all night bowling alley across the street can we go?"

"Yeah have fun!" Fitz said still looking at Olivia.

"We need money!"

"I thought you had a job!" Fitz said annoyed facing his direction.

"Sorry that college occupies all of my time," Ger laughed. Fitz shook his head as he reached into his pocket and grabbed two fifty dollar bills: one for Gerry and the other for Karen. The two took the money and proceeded to leave.

"Be careful you two!" Olivia said as the children looked back at her direction.

"Yes ma'am." Karen said warmly as she left out of the room with her big brother.

Fitz grabbed the remote and changed from MTV to the football game, Poor Olivia she was the one suffering and she couldn't even watch what she wanted- but it was okay.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" Fitz answered looking at the television.

"What happened?" Olivia said, finally waiting to hear what happened. Fitz sighed as he had no choice but to tell his wife the truth.

"I saw Edison." Fitz said dryly.

"You what? Fitz don't tell me you-" Olivia propped herself up, angry at Fitz.

"Beat his ass? That's right I did." Fitz stared back at the television,

"Touchdown!" He screamed as the Cowboys scored. Olivia took the remote from his lap and shut it off and threw it back at him.

"Fitzgerald! I thought I told you to leave it alone, and that I was fine! Do you realize you could have gotten hurt? Do you realize how lucky you were to leave jail? Why would you be so stupid?"

"Oh so it wasn't stupid for you to go down there to his house in the first place to confide in him as you were still mad at me? It wasn't stupid of you to accuse me in front of everyone and by extension the world of cheating on you when you wouldn't even listen to me?" Fitz charged back.

Olivia had no words as what he said was true, she took a deep breath and looked down. Fitz felt bad about what he said, but it was the truth.

"Liv look at me." She did as told.

"I know you were fine, I wasn't! When you told me about what happened that night I was boiling in anger, just the thought of you being in distress and I wasn't there sent me over the edge, so when I saw him at the store I had to take advantage of that, and yeah I left some more bruises that added to the ones you gave him. Olivia I will put my life on the line for you and wouldn't even think twice about it, that's my job, and it's one I take _hella_ seriously." Fitz meant every single word, Olivia was this man's pride and joy and she knew it, with all of what he said she had no choice but to let it go. Fitz only tried to do what he thought was right, she was so blessed to have a man like him.

"Fitz, come here." Fitz then leaned in again, as they shared yet another hungry kiss, a longer more sensual kiss. Fitz couldn't wait for her to have the baby and those extra dreaded six weeks to pass, he had some business he needed to care of with his wife.

"I love you Mrs. Grant."

"I love you so much more Mr. Grant." They shared one more peck as Fitz grabbed the remote and turned it back on. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes, men and their football.

_A good seventeen hours had passed,_ and still no baby! A restless Fitz told the children they could go home and relax after they came back from the bowling alley and he would call them after the baby was born along with their friends and family. For the birth, Olivia just wanted it to be her and her husband. The couple had whipped out a game of monopoly that Fitz bought some hours ago, the new and improved one, and one that used millions instead of hundreds and had real life properties like Times Square which was the equivalent of Boardwalk on the old Monopoly. They placed it on the hospital bed and Olivia sat up to play.

They had been playing for a while when Olivia rolled the dice and moved six spaces, she landed on her property which was the white house, and signaled Fitz to go. Fitz rolled a dice and moved two spaces and grabbed a chance.

"Advance to Go collect 2 million dollars, yeesss!" Fitz grabbed 2 million from the bank, and used this money along with 2 more million of his cash to put a hotel on Times Square and Fenway Park. Olivia rubbed her forehead, scared that if she landed on these properties she would lose and go bankrupt. They have been playing for 3 hours, and would be mad if she wasted her time.

"Go ahead love, roll a five or a seven and make Fitzgerald Grant a happy and richer man!" Fitz taunted. Olivia ignored him and kissed the dice as she shook them in her hands, she rolled them on the board. One dice said five and the other said two, which obviously makes seven!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Olivia screamed as she dropped her face in her hands.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! That's what I'm talking about pay me my money!" Fitz screamed even louder, he read the card with Times Square and it said that if you landed on a hotel with Times Square, twenty million is owed.

"Twenty million baby upfront let's go!"

"Fuck this game!" Olivia hissed, mad at the fact that she only had a total of five million dollars on her, she hated Fitz being a sore winner.

"Don't be a sore loser, its okay baby you can't win all of the time."

Olivia stopped as her hand moved to her stomach.

"Liv, are you okay." Olivia shook her head no.

"Is it a contraction?" Olivia nodded.

"Are they getting stronger?" Olivia nodded more exaggeratedly.

"Ooowww, oh my god this hurts." Olivia laid back down grabbing her stomach and rolled to the side in pain. She started sweating profusely as Fitz grabbed a paper towel and folded it to wipe her forehead along with her neck.

"Breathe, baby." Fitz said calmly.

"That crap doesn't work, that crap does not work!" Olivia argued as the pain started to become unbearable. Fitz told her she would be right back.

"Nurse, doctor, somebody! I'm no expert but I think it's time." Fitz shouted down the hallway.

"Fittzzzgerrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaald!" Olivia shouted a deafening long scream from the inside of her room, as the worst pain ever hit her stomach.

Fitz ran back in the room along with her OBGYN, nurse, and doctor. Fitz moved his chair out of the way as he made his way to grab Olivia's hand.

"Olivia you are possibly the strongest woman I know, even stronger than me because there is no way in hell I could do this, you got this you hear me!?" Olivia nodded as she breathed quick breaths than grimaced when she felt another contraction hit her.

The doctor ordered her to prop her legs and bend them so the chair would hold them as she put on her gloves. Olivia did just that, the doctor rose up her dress to measure her cervix opening. 10 centimeters dilated and was ready to push. Finally.

The doctor notified her staff giving them directions as they finally got ready for the birth of the Grant's baby boy. Within about five minutes they were ready, as Olivia's contractions were less than two minutes apart. Fitz gave his wife's pep talks and breathing patterns as he held her hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could and used her other hand the grab the bed's handles.

The OBGYN and nurse held a sheet in front of her bent legs, everyone except for Fitz and Olivia had a face mask on. The doctor sat down on a chair as she was ready to get to work.

"Okay, Olivia on the count of three I'm going to tell you to push, keep pushing and try not to stop, as you stop the baby will go back in, and since this is a rather big baby boy, you don't want that to happen ,you want to get his ass out of there." The doctor tried to add a little humor to the stressful situation.

Olivia laughed a bit as she did a couple of more deep breaths, as she looked at her husband and smiled, they were ready for this miracle.

"Okay Olivia, 1….2….3…. Push!" Olivia growled as she pushed as hard as she could as well a squeezing Fitz's hand. Her face contorted in seriousness and in pain as her eyebrows bent, along with her teeth gritting. Within about a minute and a half of hard core pushing the baby boy's head appeared.

"There's his head! Olivia you are doing excellent sweetheart a couple of more pushes and he's out!"

"You heard that baby? You're almost done, keep pushing!" Olivia pushed with the little strength she had left, she was so exhausted. The baby moved out some more as his shoulders and mid section was exposed to the outside world.

"Oh my God! Why does this baby have Beyonce's hips!?" She screamed as she pushed a little bit more with all of her might. The baby finally exited along with the umbilical cord, as his cries became audible. The doctor told the OBGYN to stitch up Olivia when she got a chance since she indeed tore a bit.

"Fitz do you hear that? That's our son!" A wore out, sweaty, and emotional Olivia breathlessly said as she threw her head back smiling that she did it, _they_ did it.

"I'm so proud of you, you were a champ today!" Fitz said emotional as well as he kissed his wife's temple. The doctor asked if Fitz wanted to cut the umbilical cord and did so happily. Afterwards the nurse cleaned off the whining baby as they put him on the scale. He weighed in nine pounds, eight ina half ounces. He was born at 7:18 am, September 25th 2013. The doctors than swaddled him in a blanket as they put the baby in momma Olivia's arms.

"He's so adorable, my goodness I can't believe I'm finally holding him." Olivia let her watery and tired eyes finally drop a tear as she stared hard at her little prince. Fitz ran his hand through the baby's full and silky hair dark brown hair and smiled. The baby fidgeted a little bit getting use to the new environment, as his cries became quieter. He really was adorable with his very light honey colored skin tone maybe 2 shades lighter than Olivia's. He finally opened his eyes revealing his big beautiful hazel colored eyes, which were so striking and accentuated his skin very well. Olivia grazed her index finger on the baby's big cheeks evidently getting them from her. The baby's eyes started to move around a little bit getting use to the environment.

Olivia felt bad hogging him and handed him to Fitz. Fitz scooped the baby out of his wife's arms as the baby's head laid on his hand, and his body resting on his forearm. Fitz shook his head at his little creation.

"My son," He recited over and over again as he danced him around in circles carefully as the baby stared at his father. Olivia loved seeing her two boys together already.

_About fourty-five minutes later._

Olivia was cleaned up, nursed her son for the first time, and was now comfortable.

"What about his name?" Fitz asked still staring at the newborn.

Olivia said with a sleepy smile and yawned, "Nicholas… which means victory of the people, Nicholas Christopher Grant! A powerful name for such a powerful man he will indeed become."

Fitzgerald said it a couple of times in his head, it did have a nice ring to it.

"Nicholas Grant, NCG that's alright!" Fitz said out loud laughing. Olivia joined him.

Finally, the baby made it into this world safe and sound; they couldn't wait for everyone to see him!

"Okay now we have to call James, Cyrus, Gerry-" Fitz looked at Olivia who just that fast dozed off, he knew she was tired. He walked up to her and while carefully holding the baby, moved up her covers.

"isn't your mom beautiful?" Fitz kissed his son after he kissed his wife.

**Welp! They finally had the baby, doesn't he sound adorable? LOL sorry if you all don't like the name it was hard to think of on the spot! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, this is probably my favorite one I have written thus far. **** Sorry for the length, I tried my hardest not to leave you with a cliff hanger, no matter how tempting it was! I tried my best to add a little humor given the rather deep story.**


	10. Chapter 10-Dance For You

**Soooooo happy everyone enjoyed my last chapter and the baby's name! I'm sorry to announce that this may be my last chapter for a couple of days up to a week I start back class tomorrow, -_- but I will try to leave ya'll with a little some some ;) Chapter 10!**

"Yeah, my baby was a good boy today, but somebody's a little sheepy, yes he is!" Olivia said in a bliss and baby tone looking at her dozing on and off son still in his carriage before she situated him into his car seat. She and baby Nicholas just came back from his six weeks check-up at the doctor. His length, weight, and head circumference were measured and he seemed to be growing normally, however he was a big baby and was already twelve pounds! But it's okay that just means he will be tall just like his daddy. His shots were taken about two weeks ago, and now he can finally go out!

Everybody got to see the new Grant member at the hospital and when he came home for the first time. Everyone was in love with him as they wanted to hold him forever, they tossed him around like it was nobody's business.

"I feel bad that daddy couldn't make it but you know how busy he is." Olivia said as she continued to adjust the safety belts on her son, who was knocked out! She thought it was so adorable. Nicholas wore a long sleeved plaid shirt, with a pair of denim jeans, along with a navy blue baby cap over his head that said "mommy loves me."

It has been a very tough 6 weeks for her, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. Between the constant feedings, the crying, the restless nights, and the waking up at all kinds of hours in the night, it did take a toll on her, but anything for her son. At least her husband was there to help her, which was always cool, but sometimes he had to work late so usually he wouldn't be there for long, but she would take anything!

Olivia smiled once more at Nicholas before she shut the door going up to the driver's seat of the Mercedes. Her long hair blew forcefully with the wind, as she ran her fingers to keep it out of her face. She decided she would match her son; she wore a blue beanie, with a plaid long sleeve shirt as well that was tucked in her tight blue denim jeans. Only difference was she had on dark blue pumps instead of a cute pair of spurries that her son was wearing. She really slimmed down losing most of her baby weight, the only thing that stayed the same was her breast size due to the fact that she was still breast feeding, and obviously Fitz loved them.

She looked back from her seat once more to check on her son, she was very protective of him they still have yet to be separated. Before she turned the car on, she felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket, she grabbed it and saw it was Fitz; she quickly accepted the call and held it to her ear.

"Hi." Fitz deep voice traveled through the phone.

"Hi." Olivia smiled happy to hear his voice.

"How was the check up?" Fitz grabbed his calendar off his desk along with a red marker and drew an "x" on the day that finally meant 6 weeks was up. He couldn't wait to get home. He put the calendar and marker back as he leaned back in his spinning chair.

"It was great! He's developing normally, no signs of anything wrong he's just a big healthy baby boy! I would let you say a few words but lil man is knocked out." Olivia smiled as she looked back at him once more.

Fitz loved hearing his wife talk about their newborn, her voice just lit up and these would be moments he would forever cherished, he hated that he had to miss all of this, but bills have to be paid somehow.

"I wish I could have been there."

"I know baby, maybe you can make the next one."

An awkward silence took place.

"You wanna have phone sex?" Fitz said in his baritone voice.

"Good bye honey! I will speak to you when you get home." Olivia shook her head and giggled.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" Fitz said slyly.

"You are disgusting, good bye!" Olivia hung up the phone, and put it back in her pocket. She didn't admit it but she loved when her husband talked to her like that, she felt herself becoming aroused very quickly. She put the car in reverse, and grabbed the passenger's seat with her left hand to see where she was going. She put the car in drive as she turned the wheel to head home.

Olivia pulled up in her garage, and got out of car so that she could get her son. She went to the back seat car door and opened it, she undid the seatbelts and took out the carriage carefully since he was still in it; she held it by its handle and shut the door. She grabbed the keys and pressed the lock as the car beep letting her know that it was securely locked.

She went inside the house, and put the heavy carriage on the living room couch to take him out of it, before she could; she heard the washer machine go off. She forgot to turn it off before she left. Scared thinking that the clothes were ruined, she told Nicholas to stay there and she would be right back, mind you he's still sleeping. She ran upstairs to the laundry room to check.

Seconds later in walked Fitz, he managed to get off early because he had more important things to take care of at home. He was going to call out to his wife, but planned to do a sneak attack. He managed to spot his son though; he closed the front door behind him and rushed over. He didn't want to wake him but tickled his little belly, and just stared at his little creation. He heard noises in the laundry room and figured that's where she was.

"I'll be back son; I have waited six weeks to do this." He kissed his sleeping son on his forehead and quietly but quickly ran up the stairs.

Olivia had no idea that Fitz had made it home, as she put the last piece of clothing in the dryer. She shut the dryer door and turned it on as it started running. She turned around to go back down and see about Nicholas but before she could turn off the lights, Fitz was already there, picking her up by the waist and slamming her hard down on the washer machine's top. After Olivia got over how scared she was she started to giggle at her husband's forcefulness.

"Fitz, (giggling) how did you get off so early?" Fitz ignored her question due to the fact that he was a man on a mission. He went down on his knees, as he pulled his wife's jeans down to her mid-thigh. He didn't have the patience to take them all the way off as well as her panties. He decided to stretch them and rip them as he put his mouth down on her, tasting her, teasing the soft and sensitive spot. Olivia threw her head back as she grabbed Fitz's head with her hands and pulled him to face her. Olivia could see the hunger in his eyes; Fitz broke the stare as he went back down to taste her pulling her by the hips roughly so she could get closer to his face.

"No, Fitz come on, no –no- no- no -no no, No! Come on baby, baby look, l-l-look at me your son is downstairs." Olivia stammered from Fitz being so rough with her. She was trying so hard to be difficult, but in actuality she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. After all six weeks was a _very_ long time for them.

"So what! He's sleeping and he can't even crawl yet, let alone walk. I'll be quick and real quiet come on!" Fitz said while breathing heavy as he got off of his knees to pull off his wife's shirt her beanie came off as well. She looked so sexy to him.

"Quiet? Bullshit. Quick? I can believe!" Olivia said as she saw her shirt fly, Fitz buried his face in between his wife's breast that were held up nicely by her bra, taking in her scent, kissing them. He reached behind her to unhook it, as it fell down freeing them. He cupped them gently with his hands and laid light pecks on them, he usually handled them roughly, but because she was still breastfeeding he had to give her a break. Olivia pushed his head deeper into her flesh loving the sensation. Fitz then stepped back for a second to undo his belt buckle.

"You know something Mrs. Grant?" Fitz asked while taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"What?"

"Have you been bad?" Fitz asked in a husky voice pulling down in his pants.

"Why yes I have, I got a rep!" Olivia challenged.

"Well I will help you out, you and this rep." Fitz said as he grabbed his hard cock from his boxers and made his way back to Olivia.

'"Looks that way!" Olivia growled as she opened her legs welcoming Fitz.

Fitz gave Olivia a quick kiss on her lips as he made his way down to her collarbone, and then back up to her neck. Sucking that tender spot, nibbling on it, and leaving wet kisses. Olivia rubbed her hands down her husband's back, and made it way down to his ass and squeezed it.

"You like to have sex on washer machines huh?" Fitz gruffly asked against her neck, his warm breath hitting her ear.

"In select occasions what else is there to do?" Olivia said sensually.

Fitz inserted his impatient member inside of Olivia as he reached down with both hands and grabbed her butt so that she could feel all of him. Olivia gasped from the shock of it all as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her heels grazing Fitz's back. With each thrust, Olivia moved upwards moaning out his name over again.

"Fitz baby, mhmmm!"

"Livvie baby you have no idea how long I have waited for this." Fitz loved the fact that Nicholas was here his son meant the world plus more to him, but damn! Suffering six weeks without any loving, made him not even want any more kids. However he definitely wanted more so this was just something he was going to have to put up with, and would gladly do so.

Olivia knew he was in deep thought about something as Fitz started to pick up the pace causing her to whimper and to grab a hold of her husband even more, but still she wanted more of what he had to offer.

"Harder baby." Olivia whispered.

That was like music to his ears as Fitz picked up the pace even more and hit her with longer, deeper, and harder strokes each time hitting her end. Fitz moved one hand from her nice behind as he moved it to her love button that was full of nerve endings, rubbing it in circles leaving Olivia to buck her hips against him. She needed him so bad and never wanted him to stop.

Fitz knew Olivia was close when he felt her walls closing in on him; Fitz was so close as well. As he gritted his teeth and looked at Olivia who looked so sexy with her mouth open that released lustful moans every now and again. He looked down at himself disappearing in and out of Olivia as he felt himself on edge about to come as well.

"Oh God! Fitz I'm coming!" Olivia shouted as orgasmic waves ran through her body causing her to shake and her back to arch as she released a puddle of wetness around her husband. Fitz after a couple of more thrusts came as well, hard into his wife releasing his seed. He stood there as they tried hard to get their breathing patterns back on track, as they were so tired. Suddenly Nicholas's loud cries started to invade the house, but thank goodness he cried after they finished or else he would have had some irritable parents.

'I'll go check on him." Olivia said as she hopped off the washer machine to grab her shirt and bra.

"No, you've done enough, I'll go get him, take your time." He flashed Olivia a lazy grin as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He stepped back into his pants, not even buckling them back up as he made his way down to his son. _Thank God for small blessings_ Olivia thought as she grabbed her stuff and went into their bedroom.

_Some hours later_

Olivia started to prepare dinner; she was in the kitchen with a robe on, with a little surprise underneath it that Fitz didn't even know about. Fitz sat at the dinner table looking at his wife, while holding Nicholas on his knee and feeding him is bottle. Nicholas's big eyes stared at his father as Fitz stared back. He hadn't done this in a very long time and forgot what it felt like. This little one had his heart. Olivia glanced over as she saw the father and son bonding moment it warmed her heart.

Olivia went back to chopping onions; she planned on having steak tonight. Fitz looked at her loving every movement she made.

"I love the way you move baby."

Olivia blushed, Fitz always knew just what to say, "Well I love that you like it." Olivia stopped what she was doing and made her way over to her husband and kissed him on his lips, she looked down at her son that was still eating and rubbed her hand through his smooth hair that was starting to curl.

_Knock Knock knock_

"Were you expecting anyone?" Fitz asked in an irritated manner he was about to go put his son down for a nap after he finished feeding him and get right back to his Livvie, but nope not anymore.

"No, maybe it's Abby." Olivia lied knowing exactly who it was at the door.

"Well tell Abby to call next time." He winked. Fitz stood up with his son as he went back upstairs to the nursery. Olivia glanced upstairs to make sure her husband disappeared before answering the door. When she saw it was clear, she rushed to it and opened it.

"Hi, are you Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes I am, are you here to install the pole?"

The man nodded carrying all the pole compartments.

"Follow me," Olivia welcomed him in as Olivia shut the door.

"Liv?" Fitz called out as Olivia heard him coming back down the stairs.

"Shit, excuse me sir don't move!" The man didn't move a muscle, as Olivia ran to the stairs to meet her husband. As she covered his eyes, so he wouldn't see the man downstairs nor the pole items.

"Livvie what are you doing?"

"Fitz go back upstairs and go to the room and don't come out until I tell you!"

"Why?"

"Because…..damn it I said so! Go! You will thank me later." Olivia pushed him back up the stairs and gave him a smack on the ass; he turned back confused as ever as Olivia blew him a kiss. Olivia sighed thankful Fitz wasn't being as pushy as he usually was; she made her way back down to the man and told her to follow her for real this time as they went into a vacant room that was right next to the basement.

"It can go right here, how long will this take." Olivia asked.

"About forty-five minutes."

"Okay is there anything you need?"

The man shook his head no as he had all the necessary equipment.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone then, I'll be in the kitchen."

_Two hours later and with little Nicholas back asleep in his crib in the nursery._

"Olivia I'm getting sick of the charades come on!" Fitz said annoyed as Olivia covered his eyes and led him into the room where the pole had been installed. She sat him in a chair she put there, and let go of his eyes she told him to not open them yet. She grabbed two pieces of cloth from her robe pocket and wrapped each of Fitz's wrists tightly to the handles of the chair.

"What the he-"

"Shhhhhh, Fitz you talk too much!" Olivia fired back.

Olivia grabbed her iPod out of her other robe's pocket and placed it on the speaker she put in the room as well. She then turned it to the sensual song, "Dance For You," by Beyonce, it soon began to play. Olivia had the lights turned off as the room was lit by several candles. Rose pedals were all around the room and on the floor; a silver pole was connected to the ceiling and the ground. Olivia walked over to it and let he robe drop. She placed one hand on her hip and wrapped her other hand around the pole.

"Open your eyes."

Fitz opened his eyes as they quickly bulged at the sight of him, his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Good God almighty." As he stared up and down at his beautiful wife, he was about to get up but saw he was restricted by the cloths she wrapped around his wrists earlier.

"This is messed up on sooooooo many levels Olivia." Fitz began breaking out into a light sweat immediately feeling his pants becoming smaller and smaller.

Olivia had her hair in luscious curls; with a very sexy piece of lingerie on-it was one piece. Her lacy red and black thong connected to her top- which wasn't even a top just two pure skinny pieces of silk that hung on both sides of her stomach covering up only her nipples and it stayed in place due to the fact that it wrapped around her neck like a collar would.. Her entire back and legs were exposed. Olivia was going to wear a pair of stripper heels but wasn't that advanced yet, and didn't want to break her neck trying to be sexy.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you; wanna show you much dedicated to you…. _The song began. Olivia walked up to Fitz and grinded her hips from side to side in rhythm of the music mouthing the words as she touched herself starting at her chest moving them down past her stomach. She brought one hand back up, she put her index finger in her mouth circling her tongue around it biting it down and moved it back down her stomach. Fitz stared on, fighting against the cloth holding him back to the chair.

_Loving you, is really all that's on my miiinnddd, I can't help but to think about it day and night, I, wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch. Tonight I'm going to dance for you._ The song continued as Olivia made her way back to the pole, she put her back against it and grabbed the top of it with both of her hands and gyrated her hips all the way down until she got into a crouching position. Opening and closing her legs seductively, removing one hand from the pole and moving her finger in a 'come here motion.' Olivia stood back up as she wrapped her left leg around the pole and jumped and pivoted off her right foot causing her to swing around the pole, she made sure to keep that right leg straight. She did this again and dropped all the way down into a split. This caused Fitz to shake as he stomped both of his feet mad as ever.

"This is bullshit!" Fitz exclaimed, Olivia got up off the floor loving all of Fitz's reactions. She walked seductively back to Fitz and straddled him, she moved her hips in a circular motion on top of him, rubbing her hands all through his hair, he wanted to touch her so bad. He was going to get her back for this somehow.

_I'll be rockin' on my babe, rockin' rockin' on my babe. Swirlin' on my babe swirlin' swirlin' on my babe._ As she moved her hips on him accordingly, she felt bad for making her husband suffer so she decided to pull him out of his pants and insert him inside of her wet and horny slit moving her panties out of the way. Fitz moaned out very loudly as he felt Olivia's warmth around him. He finally got enough strength to break away from the cloth as he grabbed Olivia's hips and slammed her down onto him hard. Olivia kissed her husband's neck as she held onto his shoulder's enjoying the ride and let him take back control. Because of Fitz being so close to coming before she even straddled him, it didn't take long before he came into her hard, releasing all of his juices inside her. Olivia didn't but this moment wasn't for her loving husband, it was for him to enjoy! She felt he waited long enough and all of what was hers belonged to him.

"Baby?" Fitz breathlessly called out.

"Yes?" Olivia answered barely hearing him over Beyonce's song.

"Thank you, that was so hot! You have got to do this more often, how did you know how to work a pole? I have never taken you to a strip club with me."

"When the hell have you ever been to one?" Olivia snapped.

"Babe I was kidding you are the only one I want to see in lingerie, you're the only one worth my time, and my money." He giggled.

Olivia had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck as she kissed him again giggling. Fitz stood up and threw her over his shoulder- the fireman hold.

"Woah, Fitz baby where are you taking me?" Olivia felt woozy as the blood rushed to her head.

"Going to the bedroom, I have tricks up my sleeve."

"Again? You're not tired!?"

"For you never, and we have to make this quick before our son ruins the fun." With that being said Fitz ran out of the room, leaving everything as it was as they went into the bedroom to lay some more tricks down on his wife!

**Okay! That's enough for now, Poor Fitz lol I hope you all enjoyed the little pole idea- before you ask no I don't take pole classes, but that will definitely be a life goal of mines, LOL. Seems fun and Sexy! **


	11. A Week Without Olivia, Is a Bad Week

**I'm Bizzack Christmas break- Classes don't resume until January 6****th****- Without further ado, here's my little (very) sexy installment just to clear the drought- yes pun intended ;) PS…I loved the Scandal Finale!**

"I have a secret." Olivia said in a naughty sultry whisper.

"What might that be?" Fitz said in his baritone voice leaning back into the airplane seat's comfortable exterior.

"I just…well I..get. so..so horny by myself." Olivia breathed heavily and softly into the phone.

"But I'm not th-"

"It doesn't matter; the mind is a powerful thing, that's all I need to push me over the edge." Olivia laid back on the bed looking to the ceiling, one hand holding the phone and the other hand twisting her straight hair in between her fingers.

"Oh is that right? What's on your mind?" Fitz whispered already knowing the answer.

"You.." Olivia whispered yet again, her hand leaving her hair and slid down her chest down her stomach slowly, just like how her husband would do it. Fitz could hear Olivia's breathing pattern fasten and in response his was starting to fasten as well. After a convention in DC for a week-7 days- he couldn't wait to make it back to his sexy wife, the time wouldn't come fast enough.

"Oh god, baby I'm so wet right now for you. Your touch is needed, your _hands_ are needed, matter of fact your cock is needed!" Olivia started to break out in a cold sweat unable to be indirect any longer, her hand squeezed her thigh tightly, gripping and caressing the flesh just like Fitz would. She bent her knees and spread them as her hand made it down to the red material of her thong. She used her index finger to graze and lightly rub the material that was hovering over her clit, enjoying the friction it caused. She closed her eyes and imagined Fitz's warm mouth over it, sucking it, teasing it, sending her to an amazing orgasmic state. Her thoughts and her hand doing work on herself caused her to let out a guttural moan. Fitz on the other end was getting mighty uncomfortable as his erection climbed to the top of his pants. He knew she was masturbating; worst part of it is that he couldn't see her which was torture like no other. He moved his free hand and started to rub his erection through his pants, luckily nobody else was on the plane but him and the pilot, and they were pretty far from one another.

"Oh Fitz baby, you should see what I'm doing to myself right now." Olivia had her hand hidden inside of her panties. One finger disappeared into her tight and hot core slipping in and out with ease considering how dripping wet she was-her panties soaked. She imagined how her husband's hard rock member would enter and slide into her, he was a lot thicker than one of her fingers, and she desperately needed to use another. Then two became three, she slipped them in and out picking up the pace as she felt herself coming nearer, moaning louder and uncontrollably each time. It felt so damn good to her, but nothing like the real thing, however she needed to keep herself busy.

It was like telepathy; the kind only soul mates and extreme lovers could and would understand. Without even asking what she was doing, without her even telling him what she was doing, he knew her fingers were taking the place of his dick temporarily until he could be there. Fitz continued to hear her moans of self pleasure, dear god she sounded so sexy- he thought the plane was the fastest transportation! _The_ _hell with it_, he thought, he opened his eyes and looked around to make sure he couldn't get caught by the pilot. When he saw that the coast was clear, he let go of the phone with his hand and leaned his neck to his shoulder to support the phone with his ear. He unbuckled his pants as fast as he could, but stumbled a few times, _how on earth does Olivia do this with no problem? _A very sexually frustrated Fitz said to himself.

He let Olivia's deep sensual moans be his motivation; he relieved his thick, impatient, and pulsating member from his boxers and squeezed it with both of his hands in a twisting motion, rubbing it. He imagined his wife's tight and warm walls surrounding his member saturating it with her wetness. He continued to stroke himself, masturbating his length, moving his hands up and down in a specific rhythm that matched Olivia's moaning and heavy breathing.

"Fuck." Fitz whispered enjoying the sensation. His eyelids closed, mouth open, head back, eyebrows raised, and with a look of almost anger yet complete pleasure took over his face. His heart beat rose with anticipation of his self giving orgasm. The pre cum showed itself at the top of his dick, slowly starting to leak on the sides of it and dripping onto his hands that were tightly hugging his member. Olivia could hear her husband's mumbled obscenities and heavy breathing on the phone; this got her more excited as she was so close to an orgasm she hasn't reached since the morning her husband left for DC. Her fingers continued to slip out of her slippery slit harder and faster, meanwhile Fitz needed a couple of more hand strokes and they would give themselves the best masturbation orgasms they have ever received.

"Fitz baby I'm so-aaahh- I'm about to come."

"I am too livvie, I am too!" Fitz whispered deeply into the phone.

Suddenly, I guess these two birds forgot that they do have a little one, baby Nicholas had other things in mind besides mommy and daddy getting their rocks off. He cried loudly in his crib in the nursery, as the sound carried into the baby monitor right next to Olivia's bed on the night stand.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding. Me!" Olivia hissed as she removed her fingers soaked in her juices and balled a fist and hit it hard onto the bed; she kicked her feet up and down hard in front of her. She loved her three month old son oh so much and wouldn't trade him being in her life for the world, but damn why destroy mommy's chance for her orgasm? She was right there too, theoretically she could have continued but her son's screeches totally ruined the mood.

"Babe?"

"It's okay Livvie go see about my boy." Olivia smiled and simply hung up as Fitz did as well when he heard the click and dial tone.

Fitz mood was ruined as well; nobody wants to get off to their son's cries. In a way, he was happy because he really didn't know how he was going to explain to his pilot where those white stains would have come from on the seat. But still he would have taken his chances. He smiled as he grabbed the handkerchief from his suit top and cleaned his hands. He tucked his dying erection back into his boxers and buckled back up. He sat there thinking, Olivia had no idea that he was on the plane back home, this would be a big surprise. The pilot announced that the plane was landing in a few minutes.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh so now you wanna fall asleep huh? Mommy's milk has superpowers," Olivia jokingly said holding and rocking her baby close to her chest, one hand over his back and the other at his bottom as baby Nicholas started to doze off. She just finished changing him, bathing him, feeding him, and burping him. Olivia enjoyed the little subtle yet hard working moments with her son, he was growing so fast before her eyes, and she wasn't ready for him to be a big kid yet! She held the baby even closer loving that baby smell, she removed her hand from the baby's back to rub her baby's smooth and curly brown hair. She sighed happily at her beautiful creation, but she knew it was time to lay him down.

She walked over to the crib and laid one more kiss on his button nose and placed him down on his back. She grabbed the pacifier on the table and placed it in his mouth; he willingly took it and started to suck on it. She stared at him over the crib and watched the honey skin colored baby drift off into sleep in his light blue onesie. He fidgeted a little and opened his eyes for a quick second enough for Olivia to look in her son's eyes that were hazel and big. Olivia reached in the crib and rubbed the side of his high cheek cheekbone. She just couldn't help herself. She blew him a kiss and walked over to turn off the light. She grabbed a baby tune disc and put it in the radio and played it lightly, she wanted her baby to be perfectly comfortable. Oh how she spoiled him- she looked back once more before leaving the room and closed the door lightly behind her.

Olivia walked downstairs to the kitchen to finish cleaning it up as she was doing before Fitz called her. While she was cleaning the dishes in nothing but a black silky robe and her hair pulled up high in a messy bun, the back door in the kitchen busted open. Olivia was so startled that she grabbed a knife from the dish rack and turned around with it in the air, pausing when she saw who it was.

"You take self defense classes now?" Fitz chuckled dropping his briefcase and taking off his suit jacket and laid it on top of it.

"You scared me, and I didn't know you were coming back here so soon!" Olivia put the knife down back into the rack and looked back at him folding her arms.

"Yeah, well see there's this thing called surprises and uh surprise!" Fitz said in his sarcastic tone, he just loved messing with his vibrant sexy wife.

Olivia normally would have said something in return but goodness he looked so good in front of him, she walked over slowly to him and pulled his tie causing his neck to jerk forward as she stood on her toes for a kiss. Her hands left the tie and grabbed the back of Fitz's head making a mess of his luscious curls. Fitz's hands at first cupped Olivia's face and now were making their way down her back slowly gripping his wife's wonderful ass pulling her in closer to him. Their kiss intensified every second, as their mouths grew hungrier and hungrier for one another. Fitz slipped his tongue into Olivia's mouth as she welcomed it, intertwining it with hers. Their breathing patterns grew heavier and faster as they were caught in each other's mouth, they were slipping into a daze. Fitz started to back Olivia up into the refrigerator door, still holding the kiss, as his steps caused her to step backwards. Her back hit the door lightly. Olivia's arms were now at her husband's waist, and Fitz's hands were now at Olivia's hips. Fitz finally broke the kiss and stared as his wife in the eyes, she was too beautiful for words. Olivia blushed at his stare. He bent his head and devoured Olivia's neck, taking in her natural scent. He licked her sensitive spot all the way to her ear lobe, he bit it lightly and teased the flesh between his teeth, and he then started to lay light pecks on it. He made his way back down his wife's sensitive neck area and started to suck it and this time laid wet heavy kisses on it. He positioned his steel member so that it was directly in contact with her womanhood. He grinded it against her letting her know his anticipation for her.

"Fitz, yes, that feels so good." Olivia moaned sensually leaning her neck more on the fridge door to expose more of it to him. She matched her hip movements to those of her husband's. Her eyes closed trying to savor the moment, her hands making back their way back to his hair. Fitz came back up and gave his wife one more kiss on the lips tugging on her bottom lip. His kisses now landed on her collarbone, he untied the belt of the robe and let it fall to the kitchen floor only thing on her was her red thong.

"I'm sorry I didn't wear anything sexy, I did-" Olivia started to say.

"Shhh, I don't care about that right now you were going to wound up naked either way, believe that!" Fitz bluntly said. Olivia just couldn't do it with this man; he was so overtly sexy and oozed sex appeal like no other! Fitz grabbed and cupped her beautiful and full breast and caressed them with his hands, his thumbs lightly grazing over the nipples. The sensation shot up a chill to Olivia's spine as she held on to his shoulders. He took each breast into his mouth and flickered his long tongue over the nipples. Olivia's eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she grabbed Fitz by the neck and pushed him further into her breast, his warm breath felt so good to her. He eventually left her breast and headed south going down on his knees he kissed her flat tummy multiple times before getting to his wife's sizzling honey pot. He pulled down the red lacy and soaked material with his teeth as she stepped out of it holding the sides of the refrigerator preparing herself for what he was about to do.

Fitz lifted one of her legs and placed it over his broad shoulder squeezing the thick flesh of her thigh; he pressed his other hand on her waist to help support her. He was so close to losing it when he saw her womanly juices dripping down her inner thighs, but he wanted to take his time. He licked her clitoris and flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves; he let two fingers one by one enter into his wife's horny slit, Olivia admired the thickness of them. He moved them in and out of her a couple of times before removing them. He stuck his tongue into her core and slipped it in and out of her wetness; he occasionally kissed it as well.

"Oh god, oh baby, oh fuck." Olivia whispered as her legs were starting to get weaker and weaker she tried to remain strong, but this man and his talents made it incredibly difficult to do so, he was making her lose her mind literally!

"You taste so good Liv." Fitz said enjoying the taste of his wife's juices that were starting to spew onto his mouth, licking up every bit of it. Fitz honestly couldn't take it anymore as he wanted to be inside of her so bad- Olivia felt the exact same way. He stopped and stood up making his way back up to Olivia's before she climaxed. Fitz picked up Olivia by her butt and now held her up by his hands holding the bottom of each thigh. Olivia wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him enjoying her taste on her husband's lips.

"I haven't cleaned up since last night let's hit the showers." Fitz said to his wife naughtily.

"As you wish my darling." With that being said he carried his wife up stairs into their room and into their bathroom. Fitz put her down to step out of his clothes, as Olivia rushed to turn on the water to a hot but still comfortable level and opened the starting to fog shower door and got in, Fitz right behind her.

Fitz backed Olivia into the shower's wall- the warm water hitting Fitz's back as he grabbed his stiff member and poked Olivia's love button with it, every poke caused her hips to arch, Olivia moaned in frustration she had no patience for this.

"Fitz, honey please I need you….my pussy needs you."

"Payback sucks huh?"

"What?"

"That strip tease and you tying me up-really? Not cool Olivia, I will be much worse another time, but right now I need this!" Fitz immediately placed his member into Olivia and thrust hard and deep into her, already hitting end causing Olivia to gasp.

"God, Fitz." Olivia moaned as she held onto her husband's back, kissing his shoulder blade enjoying the feeling of her silky walls engulfing his dick. Fitz grabbed her leg and rested it on his hip as he did with the other, she was completely off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Fitz plunged his member deeply into his wife enjoying the way she felt around him, a week without Olivia loving was definitely not a good week-it was awful to be succint.

"Livvie you are so tight for me." Fitz groaned as he was yet again kissing Olivia's tender spot on her neck. Between Fitz's words, voice, warm breath, heat and water beating down on them from the shower, Olivia felt as she was going to explode.

"Harder baby." Olivia barely managed to let loose from her mouth as the moans wouldn't stop rolling off her tongue. He thought she'd never ask; he pumped hard and forcefully into Olivia causing her whole body to rise and slide up and down on the wall.

"Yes, just like that! Don't stop." Olivia begged, Fitz continued to ram into his wife a look of determination contorted his face, while a painful but more pleasurable look contorted Olivia's face. The hot environment from the shower was brought on by more heat their bodies were creating. Fitz looked down at his shaft disappearing into his wife's depths and reappearing before him; he could never get enough or get tired of this sight. He then looked up to see his sexy wife take every inch of what he had to offer her. No other woman could possibly look better than her; her breast bouncing with each thrust, her continuous bottom lip biting, the deep moans escaping her vocal chords were almost too much for him to bear. Olivia's nails dug deeper into her husband's back as she felt herself coming closer her bun eventually failed as her hair fell around her shoulders and neck and starting to soak due to the shower's waters. Olivia's moans now became whimpers as the pressure build up was unbelievable.

"God I'm so close." Olivia closed her eyes tightly as she was ready for her body to release a week's worth of sexual tension, praying no other interruptions would happen because she needed this badly. Her walls started to tighten around her husband, as she squeezed her vaginal muscles to heighten the experience some more, as if it's not heightened enough; she grinded her hips in unison with his.

"Come for me baby, scream my name when you do." Fitz demanded. Finally shock waves of ecstasy rippled through Olivia's tired and aching body; her back arched and shook as she screamed her husband's name! Fitz not too long came after Olivia. Their breathing was very heavy as they struggled to regulate its pattern. These two were fire together. Fitz kissed Olivia on her forehead as he put her down onto her feet; Olivia fell to the shower floor- too numb and tired to stand up. Fitz laughed.

"I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" Fitz asked half jokingly half seriously as he got on the floor with his wife rubbing her leg.

"No, never that, I'm just so tired- it's ridiculous. Mr. Grant you are one talented man, and I missed you and…it so much."

"You're not so bad yourself Mrs. Grant. Speaking of sex, I need to see my son!" Fitz hurriedly got out of the shower to search for a towel.

"Baby he's sleeping!...shit." Olivia said as she stood up not realizing how painful that would be.

_Some minutes later when they dried up and put on their PJ's_

Nicholas's parents hovered over him smiling, looking at him sleeping so peacefully. Fitz wanted to hold him so bad but did not want to disturb him; he couldn't wait until he woke up. He ran his hand across the baby's cheek and hair. His wife was in front of him so he hugged her from behind tightly, her arms wrapped around her waist. Olivia leaned back into his embrace and grabbed the back of Fitz's neck to kiss him, he obliged.

"He's perfect." Olivia smiled looking up at her husband.

"He gets that from me." Fitz smiled back.

"Why must you be so cocky? That gets annoying."

"You still love me." Fitz returned.

"Yes I do, okay I think we oughta leave the baby alone. Come on." Olivia whispered reaching for her husband's hand, he grabbed it as they left the room. Fitz wasn't paying attention and accidently slammed the door scaring Olivia.

"Damnit Fitz!"

"Sorry." Fitz apologized. They didn't hear the baby whine so they thought they would have been okay as they tip toed to their room, not even five steps and Nicholas cries were heard-that 'why the hell did you disturb my sleep' cry.

"I'm going to bed, you handle that!" Olivia laughed but she was serious, she disappeared into their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Fitz shook his head and made it back to his son, he grabbed the whining and upset baby from the navy blue crib and held him under his tiny armpits, he immediately stopped crying when his beautiful eyes saw daddy. Fitz smiled.

"We don't need mommy anyway." Fitz flashed him a wink.

**You guys likeeee? Sorry it took forever for me to update, but like I said I just got out of class for Christmas break please tell me what you think! :D **

**S/N if you have any story ideas please let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12- Do You Accept the Charges?

**All I have to say is…..I still love you all 3 *nervous chuckle* chapter 12! Something heavy awaits you! This is mostly extensive dialogue, so sorry for that. Call me mini Shonda Rhimes- Joking… I'm nowhere near that caliber! ;) But just for my name's sake I'm not responsible for any heart attacks!**

_Three months later_

"Nicholas, what do you know about Janet Jackson?" Olivia asked amazed while holding now six month-old baby Nicholas, dressed in his white fuzzy onesie, in her right arm as his body was mainly supported on her thigh (she was only wearing Fitz's oversized long Navy T-shirt). They were both sitting on the couch in front of their huge flat screen television. MTV had an early 2000's special of random videos, and Janet Jackson's 'All Nite' video took over the screen. Nicholas couldn't keep his eyes off of her, either from her sexy moves or just from the flashy lights, either way it was an interesting and funny sight to see.

"Yeah while all of your friends go on their first date you will be at home spending time with mommy ." Olivia said looking down to her baby whom was not paying any attention to her at all. Olivia shook her head at her son and smiled.

_ring ring ring_

The house phone rung on top of the glass table next to the couch as Olivia reached for it, she looked down at Nicholas surprised that even the loud repeated ring of the telephone couldn't occupy his attention away from the youngest Jackson child.

"Hello? Grant Residence." Olivia said into the telephone not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"New York State Department of Correctional Services inmate calling, do you accept the charges?" Ask the machine.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Olivia said confusedly shifting Nicholas to her other arm, who could possibly be calling her from prison?

"Olivia?" A woman called out into the telephone.

"Yes, who is this?" Olivia asked impatiently waiting on an answer.

"It's me."

"Who is _me_?" Olivia said raising her voice becoming annoyed.

"Your Husband's ex-wife."

"Mellie?" Olivia's eyes grew wider.

"The one and only." Mellie answered back in a hasty fashion.

"What the hell are you doing calling me?" Olivia said forgetting to control her language in front of her son.

"Fitzgerald wouldn't answer his phone."

Olivia snatched the phone from her ear and stared at it, pissed off at her response, she eventually brought it back to her ear. She was not about to let this woman get under her skin, not this time.

"He's in a meeting, that's why."

"I see, well the reason I'm calling is, is that I plan on leaving this place soon, real soon."

_A brief silence took place_

"Olivia?"

"I'm here, I'm sorry did you expect an answer?"

"That would have been lovely." Mellie smartly replied.

"Well you didn't ask a question sweetheart, you phrased it as a statement, a pointless statement rather, because I'm curious to know as to why you would think I care about you existing prison, Ms. inmate." Olivia shut her down immediately.

"Oh, well let me phrase it as a question: I'm getting out in a couple of hours are you excited to see me?"

"No."

'"I'm sorry you feel that way, because I honestly thought you missed me."

"Well why would you think such a disgusting thought?" Olivia tried to remain calm and keep her cool.

"I saw that reality show, yes prison has television, and all I have to say is wow what a dysfunctional life you and Fitz live."

"Says the woman who couldn't keep Fitz no matter how hard she tried, says the woman who was so thirsty for power that she purposely neglected her family, says the woma-"

"Says the woman who participated in Defiance."

Mellie knew that would hit Olivia hard, she knew Olivia was a strong woman yes indeed, but also knew that was a horrible moment of her past that she never wanted to be brought up again. Olivia sighed heavily her blood boiling at this moment.

"What do you _want Mellie?"_

"Nothing I honestly just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving, and that parole is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Nicholas began to cry as he wanted momma's attention now.

"You hear my son? That's the best thing that has ever happened to me…and Fitz, along with the other two children that you paid absolutely no attention to, get off my phone line, I'm tired of wasting my phone bill on uselessness."Before Mellie could get in another word she ended the phone call and slammed it down hard on the hook.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, remind mommy to look at caller I.D. next time." Olivia was thankful that her heavenly sent angel one was there to calm her and be a reminder of how she has grown, because lord knows hell would have broken loose. Olivia got up from the couch and turned the television off as she went into the nursery to see about her baby boy.

_Hours later 10:00 pm._

Fitz had a long day at the office; dealing with paper work, looking over state laws, it was just too much. All he wanted to do was go home and see his son, and to cuddle with his amazing wife and then some. He was on his way home when he saw a sign for his favorite bar in the city; he hadn't had a nice drink for awhile so he thought he would treat himself. Fitz pulled into a vacant parking lot with his black escalade; he jumped out and locked the doors as he proceeded in, he was wearing his usual black suit.

The bar had the look and feel of a night club although it really wasn't; dancing, old tunes, and disco lights stormed the loud area, hookah vapor also carried in the air. He always loved places like this; a fun lifestyle he was used to back when he was in the navy, it sucks that his wife didn't like going, but it wasn't enough for him to stop going altogether.

"Mr. Grant, what's going on player?" The bartender held his hand out for Fitz to slap, these two go way back since his campaign running, he helped Fitz get ready for speeches, made sure his wardrobe was spot on, basically doing everything that Olivia and Cyrus couldn't do. It wasn't much but it was still something, and Fitz was much appreciative of it, it wasn't easy to keep real friends with his lifestyle. He had a lovely personality as well, he wasn't a Harvard grad or anything but he lived and breathed politics only thing he seemed to be interested in at the time.

"Phil, come on you know that's not me anymore and I didn't know you worked here.." Fitz slapped his hand, and sat down on the stool in front of the bar.

"I just got the gig not too long ago and I know, I'm just clowning man- haven't spoken to you since….since you decided not to run for a second term! Why?"

"Yeah, I know we fell off then, and because I was just done- I found a new woman in my life and I thought it was time to take a breather, it was an amazing experience but the senator life has me right now and Olivia." He flashed his gold wedding band to Phil.

"Shit, that's nice I forgot Olivia has been taking care of you huh?"

"Yes, as I do the same."

"Fitz…that's nasty man."

"You brought it up."

"Point well taken, even though I haven't seen you in awhile that reality show told me a lot." Phil said as he got the Scotch on the rocks ready for Fitz, he knew his old friend well.

"Christ sake, don't bring that up!"

"Funniest shit ever, I'm so glad those condoms were not yours! I was jumping up and down on my couch and everything. I can't believe Olivia agreed to do that mess of a show." Phil handed the glass to Fitz.

"Agreed? What makes you think it was my idea?" Fitz took a sip from his drink.

"Everybody knows Olivia wouldn't come up with something that stupid, speaking of Olivia, I saw that sex tape too- she know she fine, you better treat her right because if you don't- I'll tear that as-"

"Phil….enough that's my wife." Fitz knew Phil was playing but he was overprotective when it came to his wife.

"Sexy ass wife at that, I'm playing but no seriously she is sexy- how's lil man? I'm pretty sure he has popped out of the womb by now."

"He is growing every day, a wonderful addition to our lives. He looks just like me and his mom but mostly me."

"Uh huh, I have got to come over there and see him."

Fitz nodded in agreement as he took another sip from his glass.

"It was nice talking my man, but I gotta go in the back and start cleaning up we are about to close, come back anytime."

Fitz waved bye, he then grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, it was ten minutes to eleven and he knew he should be getting home, he typed an _'on my way home' _text for Olivia, but before he could press send, a woman tapped him on his shoulder, he looked behind him and saw the familiar face of …Mellie. She wore black Chanel shades and a dark fitted purple strapless dress that was covered elegantly with her black trench coat; her brown hair wavy and long hung past her shoulders.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Fitz said seriously and shocked as ever, but couldn't deny in his mind about how beautiful she looked.

"What kind of a greeting is that Fitzgerald?" She asked as she took her shades off and put them into her purse.

"The kind I give to women that exit prison before their term is up!"

"If you must know I appealed for a much shorter sentence and then got paroled, I had to pay a mess load of money to state and for the sex tape scandal, but it doesn't matter I'm free now!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Fitz took another sip of scotch scooting his stool away from this woman.

Mellie purposely threw her purse, to make it seem like it was an accident so Fitz would pick it up.

"Could you?"

Fitz sighed annoyed as he got up from the stool to bend down and pick up the black Birkin bag. In that split second, Mellie reached into her coat pocket and grabbed the opened small bag of Ketamine and poured the white powder into the scotch as it immediately dissolved. Mellie put the empty clear paper back into the pocket of her coat as Fitz stood back up and handed her purse to her. She told him thank you as she hooked it back up to her shoulder.

Mellie wasn't entirely too evil she did have some sort of a heart, and she believed that what heart she had left belonged to Fitz, the truth is she didn't hate Olivia, she just wanted to take back what was hers! Her getting pregnant by him, her having a house with him, her being married to him; ate at her terribly and she figured the only way she could do it was to come off as a heartless person, because she wouldn't get a piece of him otherwise. Matter of fact if getting him back altogether is too much to ask for (indeed it is) she could just get one more taste of him, of his package, and then she may go away forever. That's what was going on in her sick twisted mind. But honestly, if Fitz was to put it down on her, does one seriously think she would leave him alone forever? Of course not.

Mellie looked at her ex husband up and down (who wasn't facing her); he was still so sexy to her. She bit the bottom of her lip, as her eyes found the crotch of his black slacks, she stared; the bulge looked amazing and delicious. Mellie waited anxiously for Fitz to pick up his scotch, she had business she needed to take care of. She fidgeted in her seat and crossed her legs as she felt her panties and the area between her legs beginning to moisten. Fitz didn't have a lot left in his drink so he decided to gulp the rest down.

_Yes thank God, now all I have to wait is for the effects to kick in. _Mellie happily thought to herself.

Minutes later- she could see Fitz starting to adjust himself in his seat. He kept shaking his head from side to side evidently trying to clear his vision that was begging to blur. He held his hand to his temple as a migraine took over his head. Fitz started to hallucinate; the room of the bar spinning, the beads of sweat starting to fall from his forehead. He felt extremely horrible.

"Mellie meet you nice it, I home I ….go…now!" Fitz slurred his words as he stood up from the chair, but being too dizzy caused him to lose his balance and fall on Mellie. Mellie caught him, she was happy because she had him right where she wanted.

"Baby you aren't feeling too well; here let me take you home!" Unfortunately not home with his Olivia, but rather her home, she had some tricks up her sleeve. She stood behind Fitz and supported him around his waist, the club was basically empty at this time. Therefore nobody was really there to pay them any attention. It's such a bad idea that Fitz discontinued the use of security guards way back when they got married but it was something he and Olivia agreed on since they wanted to try and live a normal life as possible.

Mellie helped Fitz into the passenger's side of her Porsche and buckled him up. She closed the door and went over to the driver's seat and put on her seatbelt as well, but before she could close the door she leaned over and laid a heavy kiss on Fitz's lips. The drug controlled his mind and body now so he had no choice but to oblige.

Mellie broke away and held the side of his cheek, and smiled at him; even in a drug induced haze- he was still sexy as hell.

Mellie finally closed the door, put the key in the ignition, and drove out, away from the bar on their way to her place.

_Meanwhile back with Olivia_

Olivia checked once more on the sleeping baby in the nursery as he was still sound asleep. She smiled until she was interrupted by her cell phone downstairs, she could hear it due to the fact that the house was completely silent. She rushed down to answer it and saw on the caller I. it was Abby.

"Hey Abby!" Olivia said out of breath trying to get to the phone removing the loose strands of hair not pulled up into her pony-tail out of her face.

"Olivia is Fitz there?"

"No, but he should be I don't know what's taking him so long."

"I think I know why, in about two minutes you should receive two pictures, I will talk to you later!"

"Huh? Abby wait!" The phone call expired. She prayed these pictures weren't anything horrible; they have been through enough already. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, as the longest two minutes ever were finally up. Her phone vibrated twice as she immediately went to view the pictures. Her mouth dropped as she saw straight red.

"What the fuck?" Olivia zoomed in on the pictures, one was Mellie kissing Fitz, and the other was Mellie holding the side of Fitz's face in her burgundy Porsche. The photos were taken from a distance but it was still clear enough to distinguish their faces.

"I don't believe this!" As usual Olivia let her mind go to the worst of the worst thoughts imaginable before knowing the full story. She fixed her a glass of wine in the kitchen, and sat down on the couch. Fitz better make it home by the time the clock strikes one a.m. or there would be hell to pay! She leaned back and crossed her legs and tapped the glass with her fingernails, he had less than two hours. The. Clock. Was. Ticking.

_Back to Fitz and Mellie_

Fitz was groaning in misery as the drug continued to work its effects on him, amnesia now took over him as well as continuously distorted vision. They were currently at a red light, where Mellie grew impatient. Finally the light turned green, and Mellie drove off; the tires screeched.

Just then, fast as lightning, a black mustang ran the red light from the next intersection and crashed directly into the Porsche on Fitz's side, shattering the corresponding windows as bits of glasses flew at them. The sudden impact and due to the speed Mellie was driving, caused the car to spin; Mellie lost control of the vehicle as they ran into a tree. The air bags quickly blew up furiously. Fitz's side of the car was banged up and caved in; the front of the car was totaled as the bumper ended up detaching from the impact of the tree. Once the air bags calmed down, Mellie held her aching head in her hands, she couldn't move as she was cut badly from the glass, and was basically trapped inside the car as the doors were now jammed. When she snapped back into it she turned her head, which was very painful, to the left to face Fitz.

"Fitz, are you okay? Fitz….Fitz! Oh my God Fitz please…please answer me!" Mellie called out in a frantic manner.

…..No answer as Fitz was slumped over to the right, his eyes closed, he just…

_Laid There. _

**Yes folks I have to stop it right there! I again have said too much, this is a chapter where I need your feedback; comment comment comment! I hope It wasn't rushed, BTW….Bellamy Young if you're reading this sorry I still love you 3 which I doubt but still….just wanna be on the safe side!**


	13. Chapter 13- Hi

12:32 am; the streets were completely dark. The only source of lights came from the headlights of many on looking members' vehicles that were stuck in thick traffic, due to them being forced into one lane, and from the policeman's lights already at the scene. The deafening sounds of the sirens of two ambulance trucks filled the air as they rushed to the scene that was blocked off with long yellow caution tape with their flashing red lights. The news stations were there too, as they were going to broadcast this tomorrow on the news.

The scene was heart wrenching to look at, the uncountable specks of broken glass loitered the area the highway as well as components of the burgundy Porsche from the impact of it hitting the tree. Speaking of which, the tree hunched over to the side in response to the accident. The front bumper completely separated. The dent on the passenger's side extremely noticeable as it extended from the front to the end.

The vehicle that hit them was still at the scene his car just badly dented on the front. The man driving the car stood outside of it as he was preparing to take full responsibility, as well as seeing just how much damage he caused.

Two ambulance men from each of the trucks rushed to the scene, both sets had a stretcher. Once they got there, they saw the two individuals stuck in there; one panicking evidently from the unresponsive one. Since the window on the passenger's side no longer existed. They could hear the frantic cries of Mellie in the car.

"Oh my God, help me, please… help us! I can't get out these doors are stuck!" Mellie cried out to the men. The four men tried to reassure her that everything will be okay and that they will get them out of there. Two men went on each side of the car, prying the doors open with all of their might. One man grabbed Mellie out of the car, and to his surprise she was physically fine, of course apart from some bleeding wounds and some bruises there was nothing life threatening. However, they still forced her to go to the hospital to make sure she was fine, even against her will- she reluctantly agreed.

Now to the passenger's side where Fitz sat, there bore a more serious circumstance. The ambulance men immediately went to check his pulse and by the grace of god it was still going. They assumed that the complete shock of it all caused him to lose consciousness. Unfortunately, since the window that broke was on his side pieces of glass was lodged into his skin mostly on the right side of his face, blood streaks dripped down his face as a result. The two men on this side carefully and gently removed his limp body onto the stretcher, and put him in the ambulance truck. Mellie decided to hop in the back of the truck with him since she had to go anyway.

The policeman told the driver of the other vehicle that he would have to put up a $4,000 bail to be cleared as well as being responsible for the damages of the car, and the hospital bills Mellie and Fitz. He was in no mood to protest as he could have taken away someone's life simply by running a red light and the resulting consequences would have therefore been much worse. The ambulance put on their signals and was on their way to the nearest hospital.

_Back to Olivia at the house_

She couldn't help herself, she was still staring at the two images Abby sent her and it hurt her. Her gut feeling told her that there was so much more to the story that she didn't know about; on the other hand, doubt still plagued her mind. Getting her hopes up too high was something she taught herself not to do any longer, in fear of bringing grief upon herself.

She thought back to the phone call she had with Mellie and for some reason didn't even bother to call Fitz about it. She figured she didn't have too after suffering one beat down before why would she want another? Mellie should know Olivia doesn't play that mess- as any person with half of a ladybug's brain wouldn't. She glanced at the clock that displayed 12:50 am….she was still waiting for her husband to walk through that door and explain himself.

Olivia stretched and yawned loudly as she got up from the couch to fix herself another glass of wine, barely moving from the couch, her cell phone rung, startling her. It lit up and buzzed on the couch, she just stared at it- her mind running 50mph in preparation what she should say; she decided to play it cool. She picked it up and answered it- again not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Olivia said into the phone awaiting Fitz's voice.

"Mrs. Grant?" An unfamiliar lady voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Mrs. Grant this is Doctor Smith from Mount Sinai Hospital and…there's been an accident."

"Woah, back-up wait, hospital? Accident? Well what accident are you referring to?" Olivia's eagerness she had bottled up inside for Fitz immediately was completely drowned out by heavy feelings of worry and potential sadness as she silently prayed that he wasn't whom she was referring to.

"Well on Lexington Avenue, there was a major car accident, and unfortunately Mr. Grant was one of the victims." Doctor Smith managed to get out.

Silence took over, as Olivia started shaking, processing what the doctor told her. Hate filled her heart- that was specifically geared to her own self. All this time, she could have called and if he didn't answer she knew something would be up, instead of expecting the worse out of everything, and look what happened. She was so shaken up that she didn't catch onto to the 'one of the victims' part of the doctor's explanation.

"Car accident? Has he made it to the hos- is he aliv- I can't Oh my God, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!" Olivia panicked and walked in circles unable to form a coherent sentence, because obviously he was in the hospital if the doctor was calling about him.

"Ma'am! You can relax, he's doing fine! The driver that hit him has taken full responsibility and will pay for any hospital fees. They had you're husband in O.R. just to removed the pieces of glasses embedded in his skin, however due to the sudden impact of the car into the tree from police reports he has suffered some cartilage lost in his right knee, and will need rehabilitative care as well as a brace, walking may be a bit of challenge for him but definitely not impossible. He's a very lucky man, this was a very bad accident, please value this moment."

Olivia tried to listen to what the doctor said but honestly after she heard that he was fine, nothing more needed to be said, any injuries could be dealt with, she was just blessed that the love of her life has more time, nothing else she could have asked more. The doctor was right this was a moment she should and will value. Similarly a few years ago when Fitz went through an assassination attempt, he made it through it perfectly and she was right there by his side. He was a tough cookie.

"Thank you so much, doctor, that is so relieving to hear can I bring him home now?"

"I'm sorry ma'am not tonight, we still have more tests to run on him to make sure he's still on the safe side, granted he pass them, tomorrow evening would be fine for him to go. He's going to be fine, they _both_ are going to be fine."

"I'm gla- wait; I'm sorry 'they both?' There was more than one person in the car?" Olivia totally forgot about the pictures that Abby sent to her because once she found out Fitz was in the accident nothing else mattered, as she feared the absolute worse, but now that she knows he's okay, she knows one thing: that other person in the car better not be Mellie. Even though she is happy as could ever be Fitz made it through, something with this didn't seem right, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Oh yes ma'am there was a lady driving the vehicle which seemed to be a Burgundy Porsche, she went by the name of Mell- hello? Hello Mrs. Grant are you there?" The doctor was taken aback by the sudden click and dial tone that followed she shrugged it off and put the phone down on its hook.

Olivia dashed upstairs to her room to quickly change out of Fitz's navy shirt; she simply put on a pair of jeans, black pumps (yes pumps are simple to Olivia Pope Grant) and a plain black shirt. She grabbed her beige trench coat and put it on. She removed the pony-tail from her hair and ran her fingers through it as the curly hair fell around her face and shoulders. She looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't look to 'bad.' She thought it was good enough. She grabbed her purse and keys to the Benz and left out of the room.

Olivia then went down the hall to the nursery, grabbed her still sleeping son and grabbed a blanket to cover him as she quickly but carefully put him in his baby carrier and buckled him in tight. She grabbed his milk and diaper bag and the carrier and went downstairs. She looked back once more to make sure she didn't forget anything, once she thought she had everything, she closed the front door behind her and her son as they went to the car. Her tall heels hitting the pavement as she pressed the button on the key to unlock the doors. She put the carrier in the backseat and attached it to the car seat. She buckled this, and checked to made sure it was secure. She smiled at him and closed the door. She strutted to the driver's side of the car and got in, she put the key in ignition and within seconds she was pulled off from their house.

While at a red light, Olivia took this opportunity to call Cyrus so he could watch her son for her, she did not want her son see his mom out of character, she had too much to figure out and did not want to neglect him. Luckily Cyrus and James were still in NYC due to James following a really big story for his career as a journalist.

James was on top of Cyrus, both of them enjoying their lust filled and hungry kiss, but were interrupted from Olivia's call.

"Who the hell could be calling at…one in the morning?" Sighed a hot and bothered James getting up from on top of Cyrus to allow him to get his phone.

Cyrus shrugged as he saw that the call was from Olivia.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Cyrus I have some business I need to take care of, so I need you to watch Nicholas for me for awhile, he's sleeping so he shouldn't be that much of a problem, can you please do that for me? I'll explain later."

Cyrus knew whatever was going on must be something serious, because she never let anybody watch her son, that baby was hers and she made sure everyone knew that.

"Yes that's fine, I hope baby Ella won't bother him although I believe she's sleeping as well."

Olivia smiled and told him thank you as she hung up the phone and pulled up to their hotel room. She gave them a list of do's and don'ts as she kissed the baby on his cheek. Cyrus basically had to push her out or she would have never left him, Olivia was so not used to this; separation anxiety at its best, but she felt that was the best thing for them both.

_At The hospital_

Olivia ran to the front desk at the lobby..

"Yes, I'm Olivia..Pope Grant and I'm looking for my husband Fitzgerald Grant, the doctor said I could see him." Just in case the clerk wanted to pull that visiting hours mess with her or she would have to get shut down.

The clerk checked patient rooms and records on her computer and wrote the number of the room down on a sticky note and gave it to her and tried to give her directions as where the room could be. She didn't understand them but she used her knowledge, common sense, and an elevator to help find the room.

The room said 632 and she was right in front of it, she took a deep breath as being in the hospital yet again for another tragic incidence with her husband was something she thought she would never have to go through again. At least now she knows he's okay. She opened the door that was already slightly open some more and walked in.

He looked so peaceful just lying there, IV needles were through his arms, and an oxygen tube was under his nose. Some white bandages covered his forehead and left side of his face, and on his arm. His left leg elevated and with a brace on his knee. Apart from this, he looked just as good as ever.

Olivia pulled up a chair close to the right side of the bed; she put her purse down and just stared at her husband. He appeared to be sleeping as Olivia heard a light snore and saw his chest heaving up and down slowly. She laid her head down on his shoulder and rubbed the side of his face gently. Seeing him in such a vulnerable manner made her vulnerable, any fool could see that she loved this man with all her heart and might, and as many problems as they have been through and will continue to go through with each other, Olivia still doesn't deny the strong and loving relationship they have. They were going to get to the bottom of this; all of what was needed was patience and a positive attitude. Maybe things would then come to the light. Olivia sat her head up from his shoulder and planted a kiss on his left cheek; she smiled before laying back down on his shoulder, all of this stress wore her out as well as she eventually drifted off into a night's sleep.

_Next morning around 8:00am._

The hospital door opened, it was Doctor Smith; she knocked on it hoping to wake up Olivia, and it infact did. Olivia stretched her arms and wiped the side of her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and sat back up in her chair away from Fitz to face the doctor.

"Olivia we have a problem, can we step outside for a minute."

Olivia nodded and followed her outside of the room, she shook her head free from her sleep induced state, and became all ears once she heard there was a problem.

"You're Doctor Smith right?" Olivia asked recognizing her voice from the phone.

"Yes, I am, but about your husband's test results…."

"What's wrong?" Asked a confused Olivia.

"They all are fine except one, it turns out your husband's system was filled with alcohol and about 50 mg of Ketamine as well."

Olivia's eyes grew wide at the results, "ketamine? I don't understand, isn't that the drug that is mostly used as a date rape? What the hell could that have possibly been doing in my husband's drink?" Just then Olivia flashed back to those images; could it have been that what Abby saw was her husband being held in a spell by that witch Mellie, and misunderstood?

"Excuse me doctor, I need to make a phone call." The doctor nodded and left as Olivia walked back into the room and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She dialed Abby's number and held her phone to her ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Liv?" Abby said in a sleepy voice.

"Abby, I need you to get up and tell me everything you remember last night when you snapped those pictures." Olivia said in a serious tone.

"Can't we do this later on I'm sleepy!" Abby said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Abby, I'm in no mood to argue with you! Do you realize that Fitz and Mellie got into a bad accident last night? I'm assuming not too long after you took those pictures. The doctors said it was a burgundy Porsche, and judging from those images that's the exact same car! By the way, I'm with my husband right now just thanking god that he pulled through with only minor injuries, now I'm going to say this, one. More. Time. Get the _hell_ up!"

Abby didn't try to protest as she quickly got up flipped her feet over the side off the bed, she was attentive now.

"Okay I'm up, what do you need to know?"

"Everything you remember!"

"Okay, there's this bar right next to my condo complex, called Nicki's, literally only a street separates the two buildings. I wanted to go get something to eat, so I leave that place and I get on that street, and I'm caught at a stop light, bored I looked to my left and I see some lady helping this man into the car he looked so tipsy, I knew it had to be Fitz. Why? Because she parked far away from the front of the club and the lady was stupid enough to leave the whole entire top of the car open so I could see even better, since I'm on that street next to it that also gave me a good enough view to make that assumption. That's when I figured out the other woman had to be Mellie, and then I was like let me get my phone and snap pictures because I knew you wouldn't believe it! Then I saw Mellie get into the car and she kissed him and rubbed his cheek- snap snap, Fitz didn't seem to enjoy it but I mean he was drunk so hey. The pictures came out fuzzy because my window was up and it was dark I didn't want them to risk seeing me."

Olivia processed all of what she said and everything is starting to make sense of it, Olivia Pope has entered the building!

"Abby, Fitz wasn't drunk."

"No?" Abby said confusedly.

"No, Mellie drugged my husband in an attempt to have sex with him I believe, because she knew damn well he wouldn't willingly want to have sex with her!"

"Wait, Olivia you lost me! How do you know she drugged him?"

"They ran tests on my husband here, and the doctor told me that alcohol he had in his system was also laced with ketamine! Which means yes he was definitely at the bar drinking some sort of alcohol and I guess when he wasn't looking she poured the drug into his drink, and he didn't even know and just chugged it down! The car accident probably happened on her way to her house!" Olivia explained putting the pieces together.

"Ketamine? Well dang she wanted to give it to him good huh?"

"I wish that was funny, Abby."

"I'm sorry just a little humor, is that all?"

"Yes, go back to sleep thank you!" Olivia ended the call and put it back into her pocket, and walked out of the bathroom. She saw that Fitz was still sleeping she took this opportunity to find that bitch Mellie. She eventually spotted Doctor Smith down the hall.

"Doctor Smith, where's Mellie room…because now _I _have a problem!" Olivia fiercely stated.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am she called a cab and went home hours ago, all she had was some bruises and cuts and her tests were all positive…What's wrong?"

Olivia was upset that she couldn't get to Mellie but basically she explained to the doctor all of what her conversation featured with Abby plus more, and the doctor said that she would always be willing to testify in court if need be! Olivia thanked her in response.

Olivia went back to Fitz's room and to her surprise; her husband was sitting there looking at her smiling.

"Hi." Fitz deep voice comforted his wife.

"Hi." Olivia walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands carefully and laid a kiss on his lips, Fitz used his free hand to rub her back in the middle of the kiss. So many emotions ran through her at this point. She was happy that he was okay, she was guilty that she never called to see if he was okay all in hopes of catching him doing something bad, and she felt rage for wanting to see Mellie suffer like no other woman has before.

"How you feeling?" Olivia sat in her chair rubbing the front of Fitz's hair.

"Besides this headache I just feel out of it, the last thing I remember was being at one of the best bars in town, seeing Mellie and after that everything just went blank."

"A lot more has happened after that babe."

"That would make sense, I'm in a hospital bed in this gown- well what did happen?"

"Well for starter's your ex wife drugged you, and tried to manipulate you into having sex with her, and I believe she could have gotten away with it had that car accident never happened, which is why you're here. The doctor said aside from some cuts from the glass and lost cartilage in your knee you are fine! You just have to go through rehabilitation processes to train it again since walking may be more of a challenge without it. The driver that hit you guys is doing fine and agreed to cover all the hospital fees." Olivia bluntly said.

Fitz tried to process everything, and it was a bit much for him since his body was getting over amnesic effects from that drug. He just doesn't understand why Mellie has it out for them so bad! On top of that to be told that walking could be a little difficult for him, hurt him to his pride, Fitzgerald was always on the top of his game. Except when Mellie was around. Didn't the tape scandal teach her anything?

"That's just great! I should have never went to the bar I should have just came straight home! None of this would have happened, I'm so sorry Liv."

"Shhh, I'm just happy you're okay!" Olivia grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers with his. It was too late to recount what should and should not have happened, nothing was going to change. They just had to fix this mess.

"Where's Nick?" Fitz asked looking around for his boy.

"He's with Cyrus and James, I couldn't allow him to see us like this, and I didn't want to neglect him."

"I just love how you treat him like a grown man, and he just now started crawling." Fitz joked.

"Anyway good news is in a couple of hours you can go home…bad news I'm not done with Mellie."

"Liv, I'm serious right now, don't do anything stupid!"

"Fitz you could have wound up dead technically because of her an-"

"Enough! Livvie, you heard what I said, I almost was locked up for beating the mess out of Edison; I will be damned if the same thing happens to you! If you want to take this court and laugh at her on her way to prison that's fine! We will call the police have her arrested and I will call my lawyer/prosecutor and sort this whole thing out. Only problem is, Mellie may lawyer up and turn this all around, so there's always a chance she could walk and this could get very ugly, is that what you want?"

"You damn right that's what I want, I'm so tired of this honey, I can't sleep knowing she's out there and could possibly harm you(again) or even me, and now that I have a child, I have to be here to protect him and so do you, so if takes us going to some huge trial and for our names to be dug through the dirt…again just to get this point across: So. Be. IT. We just need enough evidence to get her into custody to arrest her and let the games begin! First we need to figure out how she knew you were at the bar, and if that bar has security cameras!"

**That's enough for now you guys! I hope I answered some of you guys' questions… (Of course there will be more answers later) This is just like Scandal right? Throwing a lot at you at once and later on reveal more and more details to allow you to put the pieces together! I try to have my stories mimic that same pattern… although it's not as nice/creative as hers (SR) I try LOL. Also sorry you guys I'm actually leaving out of town today, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded….but count your blessings it won't be too long I hope!**

**I wonder how this trial is going to go. I want to see what you guys think in the comment section ;) I love those trial/lawyer shows, so of course I'm warning you it's going to get ugly. Teehee **


	14. Chapter 14-Adjourned

**I am so sorry this chapter took awhile you all, this was a rather difficult and long one to write, (making up a trial on the spot is hard work I tried to make it look real!) so I didn't want to rush…but here's my next piece!**

It was time to put a stop to this mess, once and for all! A very long painful and tiresome two months have passed and the trial date was here, perhaps one of the most highly publicized trials America has seen in a while. Even though the trial wasn't set to start out for a couple of more hours, news reporters, camera crews, etc. were already there notifying the nation of what was expected to come.

Olivia and Fitz were ready for anything that could possibly come their way. Olivia actually didn't need to go up on stand, but just in case she still needed to be ready. Fitz's lawyer, Mr. Chase, made sure of it, he let them know of all the dirty things that could possibly be brought up in court about their past and he taught them how to respond, he taught them not to fall under pressure and collapse in front of the jury. Even though this was second nature to Olivia it still took a toll on her, the chance that Mellie may be able to walk made her cringe and fall apart inside. They had plenty of people that were able to vouch for Fitz on the stand so they shouldn't have that much to worry about.

Mellie was under arrest months ago, interrogated like no other. Mellie could have faced prison charges only up to ten years between violating her parole and drugging her ex husband. Only if she would have confessed to Mr. Chase, he would have no problem taking ten years off her sentence. Mellie knew better to let him intimidate her, she asked for a lawyer on the spot.

Her lawyer, Ms. Scofield was a no nonsense woman, she was known for twisting the facts and playing dirty, getting her clients off has never been a problem for her and sure as hell shouldn't be a problem for her now. She as well built up her client's immunity to what could negatively be brought up in court. The rhinoceros skin was apparent. She was ready for war.

_They were all ready for war  
_

"Are you guys ready?" Asked an encouraging but still nervous Karen, after she heard about what happened she immediately flew from her current residence in Florida and rushed to her father's and step mother's aid. As the daughter of the defendant, it hurt her to her soul that her mother was on trial, but after hearing what she did to her father, seeing her go to jail couldn't possibly be the worst thing in the world. Gerry wanted to make it but there was no way he could leave school, as Karen could but he told them he would be watching every second.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other on the couch and shrugged.

"Ready as we're ever going to be." Olivia said in a matter of fact tone to Karen, although she didn't show it due to the amount of stress the trial has laid upon her she was so happy her step child could make it her support for her father meant the world to her. She was even happier that she could stay home and watch baby Nicholas, whom was growing up so fast. He was eight months and a very enthusiastic kid, he was so close to walking that Olivia wanted to cry; her little man was soon not going to be so little anymore.

They all watched as Nicholas held on to the seats of the couch across from where they were sitting and attempted to walk with his tiny legs never letting go of it. His big hazel eyes always looked toward the adults to make sure they were paying him attention. It was a cute sight for them to see.

Fitz hadn't said much of a word the whole day, let alone barely even eating. He knew he was ready, but doubt still lingered in his mind.

"Hey?" Olivia looked at her husband placing her hand on Fitz's left knee that was covered by his black pants.

"Hmm?" Fitz looked up from the floor to his beautiful wife.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked sincerely as she desperately looked through his blue-grey eyes for the answer.

Fitz placed his hand over his wife's hand that was over his knee and interlocked his fingers with hers; he lifted it up to kiss it, and gave her a simple nod, Olivia returned the nod with a half smile. This wasn't the Fitz she was used to; the whole car accident and the trial really took a toll on him. Not to mention the physical therapy he's had to participate in every Wednesday and Thursday for the last two months. Every time he had to go it was a hassle, he hated the likes of that place. Matter fact, he hated being told he couldn't do something as simple as walking without the assistance of a damn cane. Regardless of how much he has improved, he still felt as he was taking steps backwards instead of forwards.

Once this trial was over, Olivia made note to talk about his behavior, she didn't want him any more stressed than he already was.

Though their faces didn't look ready for war, they definitely were dressed for it. Olivia had luscious curls set in her hair and a straight side bang that completed the style. She wore a blue long sleeved, buttoned up, silky shirt that was neatly tucked inside of her black high waist, knee length, formal skirt. It was finished off with a pair of black suede pumps.

Fitz had on a tastefully tailored black suit with a white shirt tucked in and navy blue tie completing the look. His curly hair nicely swooped back. They were ready for business; all they needed was some faith.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant. It's time." Mr. Chase said as he walked in the house courtesy of Karen opening the door.

The Grants both let out heavy sighs, it was now or never, and if they were ready to see Mellie put behind bars they better get their asses up and get it together.

They stood up in unison with Fitz holding his cane as they walked to the door behind Mr. Chase holding hands. Karen wished them the best of luck as they told her thank you in response.

Olivia stopped in her tracks which made Fitz stop and look at her. She told him everything was going to be okay, that no matter what happened, what they had between them wasn't going to change. With that being said he bent his neck down and planted a long kiss upon her lips, it was sweet and simple but still held a serious and heartfelt meaning. Olivia rubbed the side of his cheek as they walked out of the house on their way to the New York Courthouse.

Karen waited until they left, she picked up the honey colored skinned baby and put him in his play pen, where he started cooing over the toys that lay in front of him. Karen smiled at her baby brother as she looked for the remote to the flat screen and searched for the channel where the trial was to be held, once she found it, she sat next to the play pen and glued her eyes to the television, of course occasionally checking upon baby Nicholas to make sure he was okay.

When they came to the courthouse, the SUV they were riding in was immediately was swarmed by cameras; security from the courthouse ran to their aid. They got them out of the car carefully as they blocked the annoying questions from reporters and the shootings of the cameras from paparazzi. Fitz and Olivia tried their best to hide their faces as they finally made it inside the courthouse in one piece.

_Within another hour…_

The prosecution lawyer (Mr. Chase) and defendant lawyer (Ms. Scofield) were ready to begin their opening statements. Mellie was sitting in her designated spot looking as calm and mellow as possible, because why look angry if she had nothing to worry about? At least that is what went on in her head.

There were twelve jurors in a section on the side of the courtroom: six women six men. By the looks of it they were ready for action.

Fitz, Olivia, Doctor Smith, and Abby were there sitting next to each other. But where was Phil? Phil worked at the bar, but he was also part owner of the bar as well he had access to those video cameras just as anyone else did. That piece of evidence was probably the most crucially needed in this case, if they don't have it they can see Mellie becoming one step closer to a free woman. He was probably just late so expecting the worse at this point was really not necessary.

When Judge Davis walked in everybody stood up in her presence and when she sat down everyone soon followed. She went on to describe the purpose of this trial and what seemed to have happened and the expected sentence of twenty years if Mellie was in fact found guilty. She also explained the act of perjury and that if the act is committed a felony charge will be brought up on. The cameras were rolling as everyone was ready for the path of this trial that was to take forward. Mr. Chase got up to explain his position walking up and down across the side of the jury making sure their eyes never left him.

"Millicent Grant or formally known as Mellie Grant, matter of fact, let's just take off the Grant period, she is not married to formal president anymore, so why should she still be tied to that name? Sadly, the loss of that name is what brings us all here today; sadly the loss of that name is what could lead her to a term of twenty years behind bars. Ladies and Gentleman regardless of the calm-like demeanor you see on her face and body language right now, this is definitely not the true her. Not at all."

[Mr. Chase points to Mellie's direction as the entire courthouse turns their heads towards her way, Mellie doesn't move an inch. Mr. Chase continues on with his statement]

"Calm doesn't follow their ex husband from their job to a local bar hours after being released from jail. Mind you, you all should know why she was in the jail for the first time. (Note bringing up the sex tape or reality show was deemed inadmissible in this trial) Calm doesn't sneak fifty mg of the toxic drug ketamine which is an _illegal_ drug to possess and mix it in their alcoholic beverage…"

[low gasps and fidgeting could be heard in the tension filled courtroom]

"Calm doesn't do this in hopes of having her _ex_- emphasis on _ex_- husband so out of it and discombobulated that he basically becomes unaware of what could happen to him, he loses all of his natural reactions to fight back. Most importantly, calm doesn't go through with this in the attempt to have sex with someone who in fact doesn't belong to her. Ladies and Gentleman, if all of what I have just stated is calm to any of you, than yes the defendant didn't do anything wrong, the defendant shouldn't be on trial. Except what I have just stated is not the definition of calm, more like obsessive or chaotic fits the description of the defendant. So obsessive and chaotic that the victim of this ridiculous crime; his life could have easily been taken in the process. To succinctly put it, a woman like this doesn't deserve to be on the streets, a woman like this is not someone you would want your daughters to grow up and be like. In order to make sure of it, that woman…."

[Points to Mellie]

"…Should be convicted of violating her parole, caught with an illegal substance, and allowing someone else to ingest the drug; ladies and gentleman make the right choice please. Thank you."

Mr. Chase goes back to his seat and winks at Olivia and Fitz they nod and smile at his effort because what he said could have not been said any better.

Mellie leans in to whisper something to into her lawyer's, Ms. Scofield's, ear who is sitting next to her. Ms. Scofield nods her head and gets up from the seat again walking close to the jury to make sure all of their eyes are toward her direction.

"Everyone makes mistakes right? Mellie is just like the rest of us, she has made a mistake. That mistake however was simply falling in love with someone that could care less about her. That mistake is not the whole ketamine situation to date rape Mr. Grant into having sex with her. Why? That's all hearsay, there's no hard concrete evidence that solidifies the fact that my client drugged Mr. Grant. Yes, the drug was evident in his system but again what evidence says that _she_, my client made him ingest it, he wasn't in an empty bar, sure it was near closing, but nevertheless not all the way empty. The law says one is presumed innocent until proven guilty. She is on trial for twenty years of her life without parole; I think she deserves a fair chance, and it's up to you, the jurors, to make sure she gets that fair trial, that is all, thank you."

Ms. Scofield walked away from the jury and went back to her seat next to Mellie, who looked at her and smiled. Olivia shook her head in disgust. She knew then and there that this wasn't going to be an easy trial; Ms. Scofield was definitely going to twist everything in her favor. She looked at Fitz next to her, as he sighed; she rubbed his back letting him know everything was going to be okay.

Mr. Chase stood up in his seat in preparation to speak.

"The people ask Dr. Smith to the stand."

Dr. Smith stood up and smiled to the Grants as she walked up to the stand, sitting comfortably and close to the microphone. Mr. Chase stood up and walked back and forth in front of her ready to interrogate.

"Dr. Smith, including physical damage of the car accident as well as internally and behaviorally what do you remember seeing in the case of Mr. Grant?"

"Well it was early in the morning maybe around twelve or one a.m.-"

"March twenty-seventh?" Mr. Chase interjected.

"Yes."

"Okay.."

"He was unresponsive, unconscious if you will and we operated on him; there was nothing seriously wrong with him other than glass embedded in his skin that we quickly removed, and cartilage loss in his right knee. He woke up after surgery and soon went back to sleep."

"So he was well enough to technically go home that night?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yes, but we wanted to keep him overnight." Dr. Smith answered.

"Why is that?"

"Well, just to be on the safe side we usually run tests on the victims to make sure we didn't miss out on anything serious, the tests can take anywhere from five to twelve hours to give us results."

"What did the results say about Mr. Grant?"

"He did have alcohol in his system, not to the point of being intoxicated but it was still traceable, and we also found about fifty miligrams of ketamine."

"What is ketamine Dr. Smith?"

"It's like a fast acting anesthetic, can be addictive or abused, but because of its long and short term effects such as short attention span, headaches, dizziness, hallucinations, amnesia anything of that sort, It's been taken off the counter. It's a perfect Date-Rape drug because it can be dissolved quickly in an alcoholic beverage."

"Is ketamine illegal to possess?"

"Yes, to possess, to steal, to buy…." Dr. Smith answered him truthfully.

"When is it not illegal to be used?"

"When administered by a licensed doctor or veterinarian."

"I see, was there anyone else in the car?"

"Policeman said there was a woman by the name of Mellie in the car."

[Points to Mellie]

"Is that her right there?" Mr. Chase asked still pointing.

"That is the one." Dr. Smith nodded.

"Did you examine her as well?"

"Yes, all she had were minor bruises and cuts from the glass, but we also ran tests on her."

"What did her tests reveal?"

"Came back negative for everything, in other words she was just fine."

Mr. Chase looked at the jury who wrote down notes in their pads.

"No further questions." Mr. Chase finished as he found his way back to his seat.

Ms. Scofield got up from her seat and walked to the front of the stand, she cleared her throat ready for the cross- examination.

"How long have you been physician?" Ms. Scofield asked straight to the point.

"About fifteen years."

"Is it possible that these tests you administer can give off false negatives?"

As Dr. Smith started to answer, Mr. Chase quickly stood up.

"Objection your honor, the defense is steering away from their opening statement, their claim is that they knew that the drug was evident in the system but how it got there is beyond them, so asking the witness rather or not if tests can give off false readings is rather pointless."

"He does have a point counselor; the witness may not answer that question." Judge Davis agreed.

Mr. Chase sat back down and scooted his chair up to his desk. That was a nice save.

"Well if that's the case no further questions your honor." Ms. Scofield reluctantly sat back down she may not have won them over with the doctor but she was far from finished.

"New witness please." Mr. Chase stood up to say.

Judge Davis looked at Doctor Smith, "the current witness may step down." Doctor Smith nodded and got up from her chair and went back to her original seat next to Fitz and Olivia.

"The people ask for Abby Whelan to the stand."

Abby let out a calm sigh as she scooted out of her seat to walk up the stand. She removed the loose strand of red hair in her face that fell from her bun behind her ear as sort of a nervous gesture.

"Ms. Whelan how do you know Mr. Grant?"

"He's the husband of Olivia Pope Grant whom I used to work for about two years ago before she sold her business."

"So you definitely know what he looks like?"

"Of course, I mean who wouldn't? He was at point the president of the United States."

"Tell the jury what you remember seeing." Mr. Chase continued.

"Okay, the bar that they were at is directly near my apartment complex, literally a street separates the two. I decided to leave that night to do something, so I drove and got on the street where I was caught at a red light, I looked to my left and I saw that woman [she points to Mellie] and Mr. Grant. Mr. Grant looked so out of it, he couldn't walk on his own, he wouldn't let go of his head, and Mellie was basically helping him to the car."

"How did you know that woman was Mellie given that she was supposed to be in jail?"

"She walked Mr. Grant to a burgundy Porsche, that was far away from the front of the bar but it was close to that street I was on, I knew that was her car due to seeing her license plate, which displays the name Mellie."

"No further questions." Mr. Chase said once again when he felt that he and the jury have heard enough.

Ms. Scofield got up from her chair to approach Abby.

"When you allegedly saw these two what was your reaction?" asked Ms. Scofield with crossed arms.

"I was like oh my god, I have to tell Olivia, because I thought she was supposed to be in jail."

"I see, didn't you also take pictures?"

"I did, I took two."

Ms. Scofield went back to her desk and grabbed the two pictures off of it. They had been enlarged on pieces of paper, she showed the entire courtroom, they were dark and fuzzy and couldn't be seen clearly.

"It was dark outside Ms. Whelan."

"Obviously." Abby said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"So because it's dark outside, is it possible that what you think you saw, couldn't be what you _actually _saw?" Ms. Scofield started to raise her voice.

"Look I know what I saw, yes it was dark but I saw streetlig-"

"is there any indication that there are streetlights in these photos right here!?"

"Ms. Scofield?" Judge Davis warned.

"I'm finished your honor." Ms. Scofield walked back to her seat with a slight smile, Mellie leaned back in her chair in a more relaxed fashion.

"The current witness may step down."

Abby forcefully moved the microphone out of her way and stepped off the stands, her heels hitting the floor hard as she walked outside the courtroom, fed up that Ms. Scofield made her look like a fool just that fast, she knew what she saw!

Olivia looked at Fitz and buried his face in his hands, everything was looking well and now started to fall apart, _where the hell is Phil? _He thought. No use in worrying he had to get up on the stand now.

"The people ask for Mr. Fitzgerald Grant the III to the stand." Mr. Chase

Everyone looked at Fitz he got up after Olivia whispered words of encouragement into his ear, he held his cane and limped a little bit as he walked up to the stand, the silence that took over the courtroom was eerie.

"Mr. Grant how are you holding up?" Mr. Chase asked hoping that the question would help him relax, because he looked irritable and stiff as a board, all of the expressions he 'trained' him not to show.

"I'm alright." Fitz said with a half smile adjusting himself in his seat.

"What all do you remember that night?"

"I remember being tired after a long day from work, but before I went home I decided to stop at the local bar, Nicki's, I remember sitting there talking to a frien-"

"Phil Jones?"

"Yes, he said he got the job there not too long ago and actually if I remember correctly he told me that he was a part owner, anyways he said he was going to the back to clean up because they were about to close, and Mellie walked up to me, I asked her what she was doing here, since she should be in jail, she told me she was released on bail and parole or something. I wanted to ignore her and finish my drink."

"Anything else you remember?"

"I mean yeah, she dropped her purse and I got it for her, and then after I took the rest of my drink, I started feeling dizzy, I had a huge headache as well as a terrible pain to my stomach, and after that I remember waking up to my wife Olivia in a hospital bed." Fitz tried to recapture everything in his mind the best of his ability.

"You said she dropped her purse?"

"Yes."

"And you got it for her?"

"I started not to, but she asked me to so I reluctantly agreed."

"So it's possible [while turning around looking at the jury] that in that split second Mellie had you look away to reach down for the purse she emptied the powder substance in your drink. Unaware of her actions you gulped down the drink and that's when you say you started to feel sick, after you gulped down the rest of the drink?"

Fitz nodded.

"No further questions." Mr. Chase took his seat once again, Ms. Scofield wasted no time getting up from her seat with a yellow folder in her hands.

"Did you see her put the contents in your drink?"

"No, if I did what makes you think I would drink it?" Fitz answered smartly. Olivia looked down at her lap she prayed that Fitz wouldn't let this lady get under his skin.

"Exactly, so there's no way you could have known _for sure_ that she put the drug in your drink because she was not the only one at the bar. Now back to your friend, Phil Jones right?" Ms. Scofield stated.

"Right." Fitz answered blankly.

"How do you know this man?"

"He helped me with my campaign running back before I became president."

"So in your eyes he's never done wrong?"

"Not that I can remember." Fitz thought back.

"Very well, I have a folder of his record that says he has been arrested for numerous accounts of DUI, possession of marijuana, aggravated assault against his sister, ecstas-"

"Objection! Relevance?" Mr. Chase said as he stood up with his hands turned up irritated at the defense.

"Your honor, I am simply just connecting the dots." Ms. Scofield said facing the judge.

"Counselor, you are seriously skating on thin ice today, keep it brief I will allow it." Judge Davis acknowledged, Ms. Scofield nodded.

Mr. Chase shook his head as he sat back down.

"All of these show that he was no innocent man, all of these offenses have happened in the last five years as well. All I'm saying is, it's plausible that this man could in fact introduce harm to people he loved, assault against his sister? Really? And you knew nothing about this."

"Objection!" Mr. Chase shouted out once again.

"Where's the question Scofield?" Judge Davis asked sternly.

"Can you honestly say that this man, who has had trouble with the law in the past, had absolutely nothing to do with the drugs found in your system, mind you, you weren't even looking right? He supposedly went to the back to clean up."

"Yes! I can say that, I know nothing of which you are talking about, he wouldn't do that to me, it was that crazy _bitch_ Mellie." Fitz shouted, Mellie undeterred by his words.

"No further questions your honor." Ms. Scofield returned to her seat.

Ms. Scofield was simply doing her job, as a defense lawyer she never went down without a fight, twisting the facts is what she has set out to do. And she did her job very well. The jury's expressions were unreadable. Everyone watching the trial pissed off at its results, things could not get any worse.

"Psssssssst, Olivia." Whispered a voice behind Olivia, she looked back her eyes grew large.

"Phil, where the hell have you been? Where's the-"

"Right here!" He held the shiny clear disc in his hand the angel sent from heaven; Olivia snatched it from him and reached out of her seat to tap Mr. Chase on his shoulder notifying him of the disc. A wave of release washed upon his face as he grabbed the disc from her, he stood up a new reign of confidence appeared on his face.

"Your honor may I redirect, I have new evidence that could tie this whole thing back together."

All the blood drained from Ms. Scofield's and Mellie's face; Ms. Scofield stood up screaming objection, saying that it was too late. Judge Davis overruled her and told him that it was okay to show the disc. He placed the disc in the DVD player of the projector screen. He controlled everything with a remote control as the black and white video appeared on the screen, everyone watched. Not just the courtroom either, how about America!

_Mr. Chase does a close-up on Fitz and Mellie soon walks up behind him. There was no sound, but it was okay. Fitz is seen looking back at Mellie as she sits down next to him, they exchange a few unheard words. She throws (not drops) her purse to the ground when he wasn't looking. After a while he gets off his stool and picks it up, in the blink of an eye she grabs a small clear packet full of white powder and dumps it into the glass. He gets back up from the ground and gives her pack her purse. _

_She's staring at him, He downs the drink._

_Mr. Chase fast forwards the video and Fitz is seen rubbing his head and shaking it from side to side, he is seen getting up and standing in a drunken fashion. Mellie is holding him now, one hand supporting him on his shoulder and the other around his waist as they proceed out of the bar. He stops the video and zooms in as far as it could go, there is a sequence of diamonds on Mellie's trench coat she wore that night…_

_Mellie in cursive is what it said. He turned the video off._

The Fitz everybody knew, well Olivia knew, came back to life seconds after the video was shown. A new anger filled Olivia's heart. The fact that she almost accused her husband of being at fault ate at her, Mellie definitely had some psychological issues. She did all of this just to get one more piece of him, instead her being stupid enough to do all of this in an environment of cameras caused her downfall.

The jurors shook their heads and whispered amongst each other.

Viewers were screaming at what they saw on their television. If Mellie gets off at this trial, it would be more of a messed up world we already live in.

Tears of defeat clouded Mellie's eyes as she tried hard to not let them fall her sunken and colorless cheeks. That calm and sweet grin she had on earlier was nowhere to be found. She clenched her jaw tightly and swallowed the numerous lumps caught in her throat, it was over. Ms. Scofield tried to reach for her hand as she snatched it away. She was mad enough.

_About twenty minutes later. After closing statements and deliberation, Judge Davis reads…._

"In case of the defendant Mellie, The state of New York finds her

Guilty.

of violating her parole as well as contributing to the ingestion of an illegal substance to Mr. Grant. She should serve a maximum of twenty years in the maximum facility, without parole. Adjourned." She banged her mallet, and left the court room.

The court room burst into hoopla of excitement. Olivia and Fitz stood up clapping, as Fitz gave Olivia probably the best and strongest hug she has ever received from him. Her head resting on the top of his shoulder, and her arms gripping his back tightly, she smiled with her eyes closed as she enjoyed this moment; he rocked her back and forth. He said I love you numerous of times in a cracked and tired voice she responded the same exact words.

Mellie was seen leaving the court room, her hands behind her back stuck in handcuffs as the police escorted her out of the building, a sight that was too familiar to her.

They paid their respect to Mr. Chase and thanked him for his hard work.

Fitz immediately got happy calls from Karen and Gerry and other friends and family members happy of the news.

Fitz learned one thing, he wouldn't dare step foot into a bar without his Livvie. 

later on that night

"Oow oww!" Fitz grimaced laying on the couch with his wife on top of him straddling his legs, while holding her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"That's my bad knee!" Fitz whimpered in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry baby how about this." Olivia repositioned on his other leg.

"Ooow!" Fitz yelped.

"What!?" Olivia asked becoming slightly annoyed.

"That's my good knee!"

Olivia sighed, all she wanted to do was have some seriously congratulations sex with her husband and he couldn't deal with some pain?

"You know what we can do this tomorrow…" Olivia said as she got up from his lap to go upstairs to his room.

"OOOOWWWW!" Fitz shouted.

"Fitzgerald!? I'm all the way over here."

"I know that's my penis aching, you better bring your ass back here!" Fitz replied sternly.

**Whew! That was a challenge, if you plan on writing a trial anytime soon; I'm telling you don't do it. Of course in a real trial it would be longer and more precise, but that would take years to write so I tried to shorthand it LOL. Again I apologize for the long wait, I hope the chapter wasn't too lengthy or boring :0 but rather fun. I hope everyone had a magnificent Christmas and New years. I know I did. I'm thinking of having a chapter where Olivia meets Mellie in jail, but not so sure. I will be adding another chapter to 'Fifty Shades of Olitz' tomorrow we shall see though; I'll try to do something before I start back school on the sixth…ew. ;)**


End file.
